Searching in the Dark
by WriteAndReadToSurvive
Summary: Kurt Hummel is blind and gay - that's why he's been bullied his whole life at the care home he lives in. No one seems to care for him at all, until Blaine Anderson becomes his new roommate. AU Klaine.
1. Like Soul Mates

**This fanfic is based on a roleplay between me and x-Meiko-Rose-x here on FF. It was such a good story that I decided I just couldn't let it go to waste. So here it is. First chapter of Searching in the Dark – A brand new fic by me and x-Meiko-Rose-x.**

**It's AU Klaine. Rated T for now, but it will probably change later on in the story.**

Kurt was curled into the corner of the supply closest. It was dark but that made no difference to him. Tears flowed out of his unseeing eyes as he nursed his new bruises. Karosky and Azimio had locked him in here again. He'd just wanted to greet the new kid, after all they'd be sharing a room. He knew he'd be in here a while, the care workers wouldn't notice he was gone, and they wouldn't care even if they did. And none of the other kids would dare stand up to Karofsky and Azimio. He buried his face in his knees and sobbed.

Meanwhile, Blaine Anderson walked down the halls of the care home. He was trying to find his way to his room. He was supposed to have a roommate, too. As he passed the supply closet, he stopped. Someone was crying inside. He knocked gently on the door.

"Hey, are you okay?" he spoke through the door. Kurt's head snapped up.

"I... I'm locked in," he whimpered. Blaine frowned.

"How can I open it?"

"Karofsky and Azimio have the key," Kurt whispered. "It might be easy to pick though?" Blaine bit his lip and started trying to get the lock open.

"Hold on... I used to be pretty good at this." Kurt waited patiently and as soon he heard the door open, he looked up, though he couldn't see anything. "Thank you..." Blaine kneeled in front of the boy.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I can't see you," Kurt whispered sadly. "I'm b-blind. They took my cane..."

"Bastards," Blaine muttered. "Does this happen often?" The younger boy nodded.

"E-Every day... Sometimes they s-snap it." Blaine felt a sudden need to wrap his arms around the boy and tell him that everything's going to be be okay.

"You don't deserve this," he whispered softly, taking the other boy's hand carefully in his. Kurt shrugged.

"I'm used to it," he sniffed. "S-So you're Blaine? I'm Kurt... Your new roommate. I'm sorry you got stuck with the blind kid."

"You shouldn't be used to it..." Blaine sighed. "But yes, I'm Blaine. It's nice to meet you, Kurt." He hesitated for a moment, then said, "You can see me if you want to. I know that blind people usually... like, feel the things they want to see. You can do that."

"Are you sure... Most guys don't like it... I'm... I'm gay," he admitted as though terrified Blaine would hate him. Blaine smiled.

"I'm gay, too." Kurt looked startled but he reached out softly, feeling Blaine's face. He reached his hair and grinned at the out of control curls. "I like them," he smiled. Blaine chuckled. "The curls? They're pretty awful."

"Well, I like them. Will you... Will you help me up? I'm pretty useless without my cane." Kurt blushed, embarrassed.

"Of course," said Blaine and carefully helped Kurt back on his feet. Once they were standing again, Blaine carefully wrapped his arms around Kurt in a hug. "I'm here for you, okay?"  
"Kay... Do you... Did they show you our room yet?"

"No, they haven't," said Blaine gently. "Want to show me?"

Kurt bit his lip, running his fingertips along the wall. "I can probably find my way..."

"Okay," said Blaine. "I'll make sure you don't run into any walls or people." He slid his arm around Kurt's waist to support him. When they were nearly there, Kurt heard cruel laughter. He froze in Blaine's arms.

"That's them..." he whispered. He could picture them just ahead. He knew they'd be messing around with his cane. Blaine saw them standing about ten meters away. He really wanted to punch them in the face.

"Let me get your cane back," he whispered.

"You... They'll h-hurt you."

"Kurt, we can't just let them get away with it. I'll be back in one second. Here, lean against the wall." Blaine guided him to lean against the wall, then squeezed his hand lightly before walking away. Karofsky was twiddling the cane in his fingers. It was taped together at various points, clearly from where they'd snapped it in the past.  
"What should we do with the freak's cane this time?" he laughed. "Leave it in a tree?"

"Hey, could you be so very kind and give me that cane?" asked Blaine kindly, knowing it was not the way to go with this, but still wanting to try it. Azimio raised his eyebrow.

"Fuck off, new kid. It's ours."

"It's not yours. It's Kurt's." Blaine tried to keep calm.

"The blind freak gave it to us," Karofsky chuckled and kept twirling the cane.

"You stole it from him," said Blaine, still calm. "Now give it back to me." Karofsky laughed, throwing it to Azimio.

"Make me." Blaine was fighting so hard with himself to remain calm.

"Do you know how much of a coward you are? You guys stole a cane from a blind boy, then locked him in a closet. Very manly to take on someone who can't even fight back. Cowards."

"We ain't no cowards!" Karofsky spat. "He's a freak! And a fag! He deserved it!"

"_Enough!_" Blaine screamed. He snatched the came out of the bigger boy's grip. "Go get yourself a fucking life." Blaine walked back to Kurt, his blood boiling with adrenaline. Kurt was shaking.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. "W-What happened?"

"You don't need to know, honey. I got your cane. Let's just go to the room." Blaine slid his arm around Kurt's waist again, making sure he felt protected. Kurt nodded, taking his cane in his hand and leading them to their room. It was small, the two single beds only just fit. It was obvious that Kurt's had been shoved into the corner to make room for Blaine's.

"This is it," Kurt whispered.

"Okay," said Blaine, not really impressed. Then his focus went back to Kurt. He helped Kurt to sit down on his bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" he whispered. Kurt was shaking, tears started leaking down his cheeks.

"They always do it to me..." he whispered. "They corner me... I-I'm covered in bruises from them and I can't fight back! They bully me at school too... and no one ever does anything. The care workers and teachers don't care... and none of the other kids ever help." Blaine listened to Kurt's every word. He was furious. How come no one cared! This was a beautiful, kind and warm hearted boy who was fucking _blind_ and still, no one cared. Blaine opened his arms, hoping that Kurt would let him comfort him. Kurt hesitated as he felt the arms open around him. He went into them nervously, as if he was just waiting for Blaine to hurt him. Blaine closed his arms around Kurt securely.

"You're safe with me," he whispered. He pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt's head, just waiting for him to break down. He had been in similar situations himself, he knew it was coming. Kurt bit his lip and then he felt his resolve break and suddenly he was sobbing brokenly into Blaine's shoulder, grasping the material of his shirt. The older boy rocked him gently and let him cry.

"It's okay, Kurt. It's okay... I'm here for you. You're safe now. Shh..." He held Kurt even closer and fought back his own tears. Kurt cried into his shoulder.

"I-I'm just scared all the time. The c-care-workers never even remember to t-take me to hospital f-for my check-ups."

"Shh, honey... You don't have to be scared. I'll go with you to the hospital from now on, okay? I'll take care of you as much as you need and want me to." Blaine pulled back to look at him. "No one deserves this, Kurt. Especially not you." Kurt frowned.

"R-Really? Why would you do that? I'm... I'm nothing." Blaine's mind groaned in frustration. Kurt thought he was nothing.

"You're not nothing, Kurt. You're one of a kind. Amazing in your own way. And you don't deserve to be treated like crap." Kurt sniffed.

"Thank you..." He was interrupted by a loud bell. He winced, it was even louder to him. "That's the dinner bell."

"Oh, okay," said Blaine and helped Kurt back on his feet. He wiped away a few tears from Kurt's cheeks. "I'll keep you safe. I promise." The smaller boy shrugged.

"I don't get any food anyway," he whispered. "Karofsky and Azimio see to that. I normally sneak down and steal scraps later that's why..." He gestured to how skinny he was.

"No." Blaine shook his head. He handed Kurt his cane. "I'm not going to let this continue. You can choose: I can take up food for you or you come with me downstairs. I'm not going to let you starve."

"I'd better come with you." Kurt bit his lip, standing up. "You're not allowed to bring food up here." He took Blaine's hand and led him to the dining hall.

:)

"You're late!" one of the female care workers snapped at him. "You should know better, Kurt!" Kurt nodded and quietly sat down at the end of the table, gesturing for Blaine to sit across from him. The pasta was shared out and within seconds, Karosky and Azimio had sat down, squishing Kurt in between them and eating off his plate. The care workers had left the room and the other kids pretended not to see what was happening. Blaine ignored Karofsky and Azimio and what they were doing to Kurt. He wrapped his own sandwich in a napkin and put it in his pocket. Then he walked around the table to Kurt.

"Come on, Kurt. Let's go."

"We're supposed to wait to be excused," Kurt whispered. Blaine gritted his teeth, then slowly sat down again, not wanting to cause a scene. He had never been this angry before. Kurt sat, hanging his head. He felt his way slowly around his plate, working out where everything was, but every time he went to take a bite, Karofsky or Azimio would steal it. Finally, _finally_, the bell rang and they could leave. Blaine stood up as fast as he could and headed towards Kurt. He put a soothing hand in Kurt's shoulder. "It's me," he explained gently. Kurt jumped, relaxing the minute he heard Blaine's voice. He was shaking, meal times always upset him.

"Come on, let's go back to our room." Blaine led Kurt through the halls. He had already memorized most of the corridors. Kurt sank onto his bed the minute they got into the room, trying to control his shaking.

"I'm fine..." he whispered sadly. Blaine sat down next to him and put a hand on his knee.

"No, you're not." He pulled out the sandwich from his pocket and then out of the napkin. He placed it in Kurt's palm. "Eat." Kurt felt the sandwich.

"B-But... This is yours! You need to eat too!" He tried to push it back into Blaine's hand.

"I ate the pasta, Kurt. You didn't. You fucking _couldn't_ because of those damn bastards!" Blaine felt tears stinging in his eyes. It was just so unfair! Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's arm stroking softly.

"It's okay... Calm down."

"It's not, Kurt. It's not okay," Blaine sobbed quietly, curling into himself on the bed. "Just- just eat the sandwich, okay?" Kurt smiled weakly before pulling the sandwich to pieces and eating it slowly. Once Kurt had finished the sandwich, Blaine moved closer.

"I'm sorry for snapping like that," he said quietly.

"It's okay," Kurt whispered. "Everyone yells at me... Blaine can I... Can I ask why you're here?" Blaine took a deep breath. He had been expecting that question and Kurt deserved to know the truth.

"My parents aren't as accepting as I would have liked them to be. I've known that I'm gay for several years now, but I wasn't ready to come out. Last week, I did and-" Blaine choked on the words and started crying silently. "I- I'm sorry."

"It's fine..." Kurt felt around for Blaine, wrapping his arms around him when he did. "Shh... It's alright." Blaine curled into Kurt's arms and continued through his tears.

"My- my dad hit me. My whole back is bruised and my body is really sore. I woke up on the stairs outside my house the next day... With a small bag of- I dunno, clothes and stuff next to me and a note-" Blaine sobbed violently. "That said I wasn't their son anymore. That they didn't need a _fag_ in their house. That," Blaine looked up at Kurt, remembering his words from earlier. "That I'm nothing. A stupid fucking nobody that no one would ever want. I don't know... maybe they're right."

"That's not true," Kurt whispered. "I... I want you. You're the first person who's cared about me in years, and besides... I'm gay too, so if you're nothing, I am too right?"

"Maybe we're nothings together..." said Blaine gently. "Two nothings are stronger than one, right?" Kurt nodded, his hands shaking. Blaine deserved to know his story too.

"I've... I've been here a long time. Me and my dad were in a car crash when I was four. He died on impact... I just got glass in my eyes, that's what the scars are from..." He gestured to his face. "I think... If Mom had died it would have been different. My Dad was an amazing man he could have handled it but Mom... Mom didn't want a blind son, she said it was too hard for her." He looked down, tears flowing. "Too hard for _her_," he whispered. "Never mind how hard it was for the scared four year old who'd lost his dad and his sight all at once. Anyway, she dropped me off here at night with just a blanket and a note. I was little enough that I should have been easy to find a family for but no one wanted a broken kid, so I've been here ever since..." Blaine's body was shaking. He pulled Kurt closer and laid them both down on the bed gently.

"I'm so, so sorry, Kurt..." he spoke into Kurt's hair and then started crying again. He had told someone his whole story and someone had trusted him enough to share their whole life with him. "I'm here for you. I'll always be here." Kurt nodded, tucking his shaking body into Blaine's strong chest.

"I'll always be here for you too..."

"Thank you," Blaine whispered, then kissed Kurt's head softly. "I love you." As soon as he said the words, he panicked. "I- I didn't mean to say that right- right now, I was- I mean, I'm so stupid- Shit, Kurt, I'm so stupid!"

"I... I think I love you too," Kurt whispered. "Is... Is that bad? I don't... I barely know you but it feels like…" He blushed heavily. "Like soul mates or something... I know I'm an idiot."

"No. No, Kurt, you're not stupid. I feel the same. Like I've been waiting all my life for you." He cupped Kurt's cheek gently and wiped away a few tears with his thumb. "I love you, Kurt. You are loved. You are special and unique and I love that about you. I probably shouldn't, because like you said, we barely know each other, but I just can't help it. I love you."

"You deserve better than me..." Kurt whispered. "I can't even _see_..." Blaine shook his head.

"Don't say that. You are beautiful and perfect."

"Can I... Will you kiss me?"

"Yes…" Blaine slowly moved closer to Kurt, then pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. Kurt deepened the kiss a little, curling tighter into Blaine.

"You really don't care that I'm blind?"

"No, I don't," said Blaine against Kurt's lips. "You're the kindest, most honest person I've ever met." Kurt smiled, his unseeing eyes filling with tears again.

"Thank you... No one's wanted me since I was four..."

"I want you, Kurt. I want to help you and protect you. You can always talk to me about anything and also..." Blaine smirked. "I'll be there whenever you need someone to kiss."

"Me too." He kissed Blaine again before his face darkened. "We... We have school tomorrow."

"Yeah," Blaine whispered. "Do you go to McKinley?" Kurt nodded, shifting uncomfortably. School scared him. By rights, he shouldn't be going there. He should be at a private school like Dalton that had the facilities to take care of him. He barely learnt anything at McKinley because they didn't want to try to give him the extra help. And he had to deal with Karofsky, Azimio and all of the other jocks...

"I'm going to start there, too. I know it's only your sophomore year and my senior, but... I'll try, Kurt. I'll try to keep you safe." He pulled Kurt closer and kissed his forehead gently. Kurt nodded sadly.

"When you... Do you turn eighteen soon?" Blaine closed his eyes.

"In a few months, yes."

"You'll have to move out of here then." Kurt sounded lost and scared. The idea of losing Blaine so soon after he'd found him was horrific.

"I know," said Blaine, holding Kurt close. "But I- Even if we're not together or something, I could get you out of here. I have money. I'm going to buy an apartment either way, so you could stay there with me. The important part is that you're safe, honey."

"I... You'd really let me live with you?" Kurt asked incredulously. "Blaine... will you... I mean would you... would you be my boyfriend?"

"The answer to both of those questions is yes. I'd let you live with me even if we weren't together, just to keep you safe. But then again, I'd much rather be together with you, so yes, I'd love to be your boyfriend." Blaine kissed Kurt again on the lips. The younger boy grinned into the kiss, he couldn't believe it. He could believe someone as perfect as Blaine would want him! Blaine pulled away with one final peck on Kurt's lips.

"I think you're right about that whole soulmate thing..."

"Really? How come?"

"It seems so unlikely, all of it... I come here and the first thing I do is find you. Then we happen to be roommates and just- Everything, I guess. It seems so unbelievable, but so amazing. I think we need each other, Kurt." Kurt nodded, curling into Blaine's side.

"I agree... We should get some sleep, breakfast bell goes at seven."

"Yeah, we should." Blaine paused for a moment. "Thank you, Kurt. For everything."

"I haven't done anything..." Kurt whispered as he dropped off to sleep.

**We'd be really happy if you dropped a review :)**


	2. Even With Scars

**Thank you SO much for all the great response this got after only one day! Also, if you have any questions about the fic, review from a username so that we can reply :) I have a fun fact for you guys: Our roleplay that this story is based on is 37 000 words and counting. That means this fic is going to be pretty long. We hope you'll stay with us all the way to the end :) Now, enjoy chapter two!**

Kurt woke at five the next morning when his alarm went off. It took him longer than most people to get ready so he made sure to set his alarm for before anyone else got up. Blaine woke up to the sound of the alarm. He groaned and turned around in the bed, only to notice that he wasn't alone.

"Kurt...?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Shh." Kurt kissed him softly. "It's okay, it's only five. I get up earlier than everyone else. It takes me a while to get ready..."

"Okay." Blaine used the little energy he had to slowly pull himself into a sitting position. Kurt sighed.

"Go back to sleep… There's no need for you to get up just because I have to."

"No, Kurt. I said I would help you and I meant it." Blaine stood up and helped Kurt up on his feet. Kurt took his hand.

"I'm okay... But the bathroom's this way." Blaine nodded, then hesitated a little before asking.

"Kurt... Do you need any help or anything? I know you usually do things on your own, but it must be hard when you can't see…"

"It's difficult..." Kurt bit his lip. "They're meant to have special equipment, but they don't want to pay for it. I normally slip over at least twice." Blaine had suspected that. He took Kurt's hand.

"Tell me what to do." Kurt sighed.

"If you could... Could just steady me in the shower, and pass me things?" Kurt blushed. "I'll... I'll leave my boxers on..."

"Of course," said Blaine gently. "And you do it either way you're comfortable with. I won't even look down. But if you want to leave your boxers on, that's completely fine." Kurt nodded and got undressed, pausing before he pulled down his boxers. He waited nervously for Blaine's reaction, he knew from touch that he was absolutely covered in scars and bruises from bullying. Blaine noticed how tense the other boy was and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt, I'm not judging you. I would never. Actually, you're-" Blaine looked at Kurt's bruised body. "You're so beautiful."

"I... I'm _what_?" Kurt sounded incredulous.

"I take it no one ever told you that before, huh?" asked Blaine quietly. Kurt shook his head, leaning over to turn on the shower. He slipped slightly. Blaine reached out, ready to catch Kurt if he'd fall.

"I mean it. You are beautiful. All of you. Even with scars."

"Thank you. I... I can't see," he shrugged. "I don't actually have a clue what I looked like." Kurt stepped under the shower spray, Blaine's strong hands steadying him. Blaine's heart broke a little. Kurt didn't even know what he looked like.

"Tell you what. After school today, I'll spend all evening describing how you look, okay?" He kept his hands on Kurt's waist, keeping him steady.

"Really?" Kurt asked, smiling. "Can you pass me the shampoo? It's the rounder bottle... You can get them with Braille, but apparently making my life easier is just too awkward."

"Really," Blaine reassured before passing him the shampoo. "I promise, I'll make your life easier without it being awkward. I mean, look at us right now! This should be awkward, but it's not. I love that." Kurt nodded.

"I love it too."

:)

Soon enough, Kurt was showered and they were heading back to their room. He sat on the floor, wrapped in a towel and sorted through old clothes.

"I'm the skinniest of all the teenagers here so I get everyone's hand me downs," he sighed. "They're all huge on me." Blaine watched Kurt on the floor.

"I'm okay at sewing... I might be able to make a few of them fit you. And I'm going to help you get that weight back, honey." Kurt smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered, running his fingers over the material and finding the smallest pair of jeans and shirt. He still had to have a belt pulled tight to keep the jeans up, rolling them up repeatedly. The shirt almost fell off one shoulder.

"What time is it?" he asked. "Are you ready?"

"It's five to seven. And yes, I'm ready," Blaine smiled. He stopped Kurt right before they left the room. "Kurt, are we... do you think we should like, make our relationship official? A part of me says it would be really stupid and a part of me just wants to show them that love is love... I don't know."

"It's up to you..." Kurt said softly. "You'll never hear the end of it if they know you're dating the blind freak... Your life shouldn't have to be difficult just because of me."

"I'm not thinking about me here, Kurt. I can take it. I've been bullied before too, but- Not as bad as you have. If they hear you're dating someone, it might get even worse... And you know I will protect you, but we both know I can't always be there. It's impossible." Blaine held Kurt's hand tight in his own.

"I don't see how it could get worse than it already is... I- I want people to know. I don't want to keep it secret." Kurt dipped his head sadly.

"Okay, then let's just do it that way. We don't have to actually _tell_ people, but I can hold your hand and stuff, okay?" Blaine kissed him softly on the lips. "We'll be okay." Kurt nodded.

"Okay," he whispered as the breakfast bell went off. They headed downstairs to plates of bacon and egg. He sighed and took his seat, wincing as Karofsky and Azimio took theirs. Blaine watched the two bullies eat off Kurt's plate again, but this time he couldn't take it. He rose and walked across the hall to one of the workers. "Excuse me," Blaine said. The bored looking woman looked up.

"Yes?" She drawled, disinterestedly. "Anderson isn't it? The new boy?"

"Yes. I would like to have Kurt Hummel change his seat in the dining hall, please."  
"Hummel's had that seat since he came here," she yawned, looking away. "He's fine."

"He's _not_ fine!" Blaine growled. "He's getting bullied and you have to see that because he can't. He's blind. He can't see anything. The boys next to him are taking his food every single meal. Haven't you noticed how skinny he is!" Blaine was close to his breaking point now. He was so close to just losing it. The woman sighed.

"I told Hummel hundreds of times when he was younger that he had to learn to stand up for himself, eventually he stopped whining at me." She rolled her eyes. "The two of you have permission to move tables but I don't want to hear any more complaints from you." Blaine decided not to say anything else. He'd gotten his will through, after all.

"Thank you, ma'm." He hurried back to the table. "Kurt, it's me. You're allowed to change your seat. Come with me." Kurt hesitated.

"R-Really?" He could almost feel Karofsky and Azimio getting annoyed.

"Yeah, I talked to them. Come on now!" He tugged on Kurt's hand.

"Where are we going?" asked Kurt, tapping his cane slowly to try and work it out.

"Here. Here's your new seat." Blaine guided Kurt to the end of a table. No one was sitting even close to them. "No one will take your food here, baby."

"Thank you... I tried a lot when I was little but they wouldn't listen," he whispered. "Eventually, I just gave up."

"That's what I'm here for," said Blaine with a smile. He kissed Kurt's cheek and ignored the things people were calling them behind his back. He sat down next to his Kurt and took his hand. Kurt leant into Blaine's side, flinching at some of the comments he could hear. The breakfast bell went again and Kurt stood up.

"Come on," he sighed. "A few of the older kids have cars and they give everyone else lifts. I walk."

"I have a car," said Blaine simply. "Come with me." He took Kurt's hand again and walked him to his car.

"Really?" Kurt smiled slightly. "I'm almost always late."

"You won't be anymore," said Blaine and smiled.

:)

They drove silently to school, but the silence wasn't awkward, it was comfortable. Blaine kept his hand linked with Kurt's throughout the entire way.

"You'll be fine, baby." He was still a little unsure about calling Kurt 'baby', but the younger boy didn't seem to mind. Kurt nodded.

"Y-Yeah..." They headed into the school and within seconds, Kurt felt the cold sting of slushy being thrown all over him.

"Freak!" the jock hissed.  
"D-Did any of it h-hit you?" Kurt whimpered to Blaine, shivering.

"Ohmygod, Kurt!" He led Kurt to the bathroom and started wiping the slushy away from his face, neck and clothes, completely ignoring his question. "Does this happen often?"

"Every day," Kurt sighed. "Blueberry's the worst. There's a clean set of clothes in my bag. Did it hit you?" he asked again.

"Just a little on my shirt," said Blaine while picking up the clothes. As he stood up again to help Kurt get changed, he kissed him tenderly first. "I'm not leaving you, okay? I'll wipe away slushy from your face every day if that's what it takes." Kurt smiled.

"Thank you. What do you have first? I'm Senior French... The rest of my classes are with the Freshmen..." He blushed, clearly ashamed. "They won't supply Braille text books for me... it makes it difficult to learn." Blaine grinned.

"I have senior French, too." He gave Kurt one more peck on the lips. "You ready for this?" The younger boy nodded, gripping onto Blaine's hand. He was terrified, he hated school. So many loud noises and crowds and he couldn't see any of it. He dreamed of being allowed to go to Dalton, where they'd cater to him, get in the things he needed. He'd even kill to have a guide dog. The care home was supplied with enough money for both for him, disability allowance, but they spent it on other things, leaving him to fend for himself. They survived the school day without any further complications, except for some mean comments thrown at them in the corridor. Blaine had run a few minutes early from all of his classes to meet Kurt at the door of his class. It was finally three o'clock and Blaine waited outside of the history classroom to drive them both back to the care home. Kurt suddenly exited the room, angry tears in his eyes and his latest paper clutched, screwed up in his hand.

"Kurt, Kurt! What's wrong?" said Blaine, running after his boyfriend. "Please, Kurt! Stop and talk to me. Did someone hurt you? I swear, I'll kick their asses!"

"No," Kurt whispered harshly. "I'm fine. I just got a fucking F again! How am I supposed to do well when they won't take into account that I'm fucking blind? I can't read the text books, I can't look it up on the internet, I have to go on what I remember from classes and I can barely even write! I hadn't learnt properly before the accident and it's fucking hard to write when you can't see what you're doing!" He was angry and he was crying, but it was obvious it wasn't directed at Blaine. The older boy sighed in relief of the fact that Kurt wasn't physically hurt, but then got angry because seriously, what kind of a school was this! He needed to calm Kurt down though so he hugged him tight to his chest.

"Shh... We'll figure it out. I can talk to the teachers? Or someone else… It's not fair, Kurt, I can see that, too. We'll figure it out..." he ran his hands up and down Kurt's back to soothe him. Kurt calmed himself down, breathing deeply.

"The care home gets disability allowance you know," he spat. "They're meant to send me to a school that caters to the blind, and they're meant to get me a guide dog. God knows what they do with the money because I never see any of it."

"I know, honey, I know..." He massaged Kurt's back lightly while still holding him. "I could- I could pay for it."

"Blaine, you don't have any money... It's fine. Really. I just... It sucks!" Kurt cried, "Just because I'm blind it doesn't mean I have to be helpless, there are so many things out there to help people like me, but I don't get _any_ of it!" Kurt was sobbing now.

"Kurt, I _do_ have money. I- Okay, wait, let's go back to our room and I can tell you there, okay?" Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead softly. Kurt nodded and then they walked out of school, Blaine's arm securely around Kurt's waist.

**The more you guys review, the more motivation we have to get the chapters up.**


	3. Not Anymore

**IMPORTANT AN: Three chapters in three days. I'm spoiling you guys. Anyway… I've heard some people saying it's weird that the storyline and their relationship is moving so fast, plus that the story isn't that well written. Like I said before, this story is based on a roleplay and this was just how we did it in the roleplay. Their relationship does move very fast, but to me, it kind of makes sense. They both just want to feel loved. And the quality of the story isn't the highest because I take it directly from the roleplay and I only edit a few things here and there. We're just posting it because we're proud of our story and we want to share it :) Now, did I say that this story contains major Hurt/Comfort? Well, that's how it is. Enjoy chapter three!**

Soon enough, they were back at the home, Blaine leading a still very miserable Kurt back to their room.

"Hang on," Kurt sighed. "I need to get one of the care workers to sign my paper..." He headed down the corridor to their office, leaving Blaine in the room, and knocked on the door.  
"I... I failed another paper," Kurt whispered, holding it out as they opened the door. The care worker looked at him and sighed.

"Kurt Hummel, you are hopeless." She signed it heartlessly. "I swear to God, you will get nowhere in life." She slammed the door closed. Kurt froze, his whole body shaking, tears running down his face. She'd just voiced everything he was terrified about. Blaine heard a door slam and ran out in the corridor.

"Kurt? Where are you?" he said loudly. He didn't know which way to go. Kurt followed Blaine's voice.

"H-Hi," he whispered. Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"Shit, Kurt! What the hell happened?"

"S-She said I w-was hopeless," he whispered into Blaine's curls. "S-She s-s-said I'd n-never get anywhere in l-l-life."

"You know that's not true, Kurt. You're amazing..." Blaine hugged him tighter than ever. "You don't need her. All you need to do is listen to me, okay?" Kurt nodded sadly. They headed into their room, sitting down together on Blaine's bed. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his.

"I know we shouldn't be talking about something too serious right now, but I need you to know this. About earlier... I have inherited money. _Lots_ of money. I can pretty much buy anything I want. My parents didn't take that away from me. They didn't want me as their son, but they let me keep the money. So I have lots. That's why I have such a nice car... And I could pay for your things, Kurt. A trained dog, special care, tuition for another school, anything. Anything you need to be happy, healthy and safe..."

"I... I want to go to Dalton," Kurt admitted, pulling the leaflets that he hid out from under his bed. They had regular type as well as Braille. "But I'm scared I'm too stupid..." Blaine smiled and rubbed small circles on Kurt's back.

"I could get you transferred. It would be great for you! And you're not stupid. You're anything but stupid, Kurt."

"Would... Would you maybe come with me? It's not just a school for the blind, it's a private school... And I _am_ stupid, I fail almost every test but French..."

"I would love to come with you," Blaine grinned. "And no, you're not stupid. The teachers are stupid. It's like they're blind to the fact that you're blind. It's their fault, Kurt. Not yours."

"And could I..." Kurt blushed. "Could I maybe get a dog? I've always wanted a guide dog but the home won't get me one... We'd have to get their permission."

"Of course, honey. I'll talk to them tomorrow. Anything else?" Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek gently. Kurt shook his head.

"I already feel bad asking for that much..." Blaine shrugged.

"It's not like I'm using my money for something else. Why not spend it on something, some_one_. I actually care about? And we still have money for an apartment. We could actually start a life, Kurt! Our life." Blaine grinned broadly. Kurt smiled, too.

"I like the sound of that." There was a loud knock on the door.

"They want us all outside in the pool for exercise!" a kid yelled through. Kurt froze. He couldn't swim and Karofsky and Azimio always used it as an opportunity to bully him. Blaine thought quickly.

"Kurt's not feeling well, I think he's sick. I'm just going to stay here and look after him. Can you tell them?" he shouted through the door. The kid sounded nervous.

"They won't like it!" he shouted, running off. Kurt relaxed.  
"Thank you." he whispered. "I can't swim. Karofsky and Azimio always dunk me under..."

"I thought so..." He looked at Kurt with sad eyes. "I'm so, so sorry, honey. For everything. You really don't deserve this. You're so much better."

"It's fine really." Kurt curled into Blaine's side. "But you realize now that you've said that I'm ill, neither of us can go down to dinner?"

"Crap..." Blaine said. "But- Oh! Hold on! I have some chips here somewhere and- aha! Here you are, chips a la Anderson." He handed Kurt the bag of chips. Kurt grinned.

"I'm not hungry." He handed the bag back to Blaine. "You eat them."

"Hey, you're too skinny to reject food. You need to eat. Please?" Kurt sighed, opening the bag. He took out a couple of chips and chewed them slowly.

"Happy?" He offered the bag to Blaine.

"No," said Blaine. "Kurt... Why won't you eat? Please tell me."

"It's nothing." Kurt smiled reassuringly. "It's just that I've gotten used to not really eating. Eating too much hurts now..."

"You have to slowly increase it," said Blaine. "Just- just a few more chips, okay? Then we'll save them for another day. You're practically just skin and bones, Kurt. You need food." Kurt nodded and continued eating for another couple of minutes. "Am I really that bad?" he asked quietly, feeling himself. When Kurt was finished, Blaine put away the bag.

"Yes, Kurt. You are. Here." He streched out his arm for Kurt to put a hand on and then he put Kurt's other hand on the younger boy's own arm to feel. "Do you feel the difference?"

"Oh..." Kurt whispered. "I never realized... It's hard when you can't see. Can you- You said you'd tell me what I look like…"

"Oh, of course! Lie down here, next to me and face me." Kurt did as he was told, closing his glazed over eyes, his eyelashes brushing his cheeks. Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek, wondering where to start.

"Well, the first thing you need to know is that you're beautiful. Every part of you, except the fact that you're unhealthily skinny, is amazing. Like your nose. It's not small, but not too big either. It's really cute and looks like sort of fun to kiss." Blaine placed a small kiss to the tip of Kurt' nose. Kurt giggled.

"You have to tell me the complete truth." He pouted. "No lying to me."

"I'd never lie to you," he said honestly. "If you want to ask someone else what you look like, do that, but this is exactly how I see you, okay?" Kurt nodded.

"Okay... Go ahead." He closed his eyes tighter, trying to picture everything Blaine said. The older boy continued.

"Your face structure is beautiful. It's a little bit pointy, but not much. You have the most gorgeous jaw. I don't even know why, it's just beautiful. Your neck is amazingly pale, long and creamy. It looks like it needs to be kissed. Your hair is adorable. It's light brown and currently in a mess. You usually manage to style it pretty well though and when you do, you look really hot and-" Blaine paused, realizing what he had just said.

"I look hot?" he chuckled. "Wow, that's a relief. I always just assumed it looked okay..." Blaine laughed.

"I think it looks hot. I think _you're _hot. And this messed up bedroom style isn't too bad either." Blaine played with Kurt's hair playfully. Kurt smiled gently.

"Thanks. Keep describing me... Please? It's the first I've ever heard."

"Of course," said Blaine. "Your skin is absolutely flawless. It's like porcelain, it looks pale and fragile. It's gorgeous on you. Your lips are actually amazing. They are full, pink and really, _really _soft." Blaine's gaze wandered upwards to Kurt's eyes. "Your eyes are- I didn't think anyone blind could have such beautiful eyes, but you do. They are really blue and amazing. You have long eyelashes over them and then perfectly shaped eyebrows. I know you probably won't believe me, but you are the single most beautiful boy I have ever seen." Blaine finished with a small kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt blushed and smiled, leaning forwards to kiss Blaine softly.

"What about the rest of me?" he asked. "What about my body?"

"The rest of your body is equally amazing. Like I said before, you're really skinny. Your shoulders are broad, but your arms are basically just skin and bones." Blaine kissed down Kurt's arms. "It scares me," he whispered. He sighed and continued. "Anyway, your chest is... Well, I've only seen it once, but it looked incredible that time. It's a little toned and beautifully pale. Underneath it, your ribs can be seen through your skin. And then there's your hips. They are kind of... I don't know... How the hell do you describe how hips look?" Blaine laughed. "Anyway... Then, uh, there's your ass." Blaine blushed. "It's round, looks very firm and it's super hot. Sorry..." Blaine bit his lip.

"It's fine..." Kurt smiled. "I can imagine it... it's like a mirror. That's the good thing about being blind, you get an amazing imagination out of it. I'm sorry that I can't see you..." he whispered. "I want to tell you all the amazing things about you." The younger boy frowned and put his hand on Blaine's chest. "But I can tell you that you have a good heart. And that your voice is beautiful, it makes me feel safe." Blaine kissed him again.

"You can't apologize for that, baby. It's not your fault. And I'm glad my voice is nice," he chuckled. "Kurt, I know you... like, felt my face before, but you- you can do it again if you'd like to. You can do it anytime. I want you to have at least an idea of what I look like. I could describe it to you otherwise?"

"Could you... Could you describe it while I feel it? I can probably put the two together..."

"Of course." Blaine smiled, took one of Kurt's hands and put it on his face. "I don't have dark skin, but I'm slightly tanned. I have really curly hair, as you have noticed. It's usually drowned in an unhealthy amount of gel, but now... I don't really care anymore. My nose is kind of big, I guess. I have brown-golden eyes. My mom used to call them hazel eyes. I have really weird dark, triangular eyebrows. And then... I guess you can feel the rest of my body if you want to. There's not much more to describe that you can't feel yourself." Blaine guided Kurt's hand across his face as he spoke. It was all strangely intimate. It was crazy how comfortable Blaine was around Kurt already. He really loved him, and that scared him so much. Kurt ran his hand over Blaine's face, focusing on the plains of it. He stroke down his cheeks and paused for permission. At Blaine's nod, he felt softly down his chest.

"You're more muscled than me," he whispered self consciously. Blaine laughed softly.

"Well, I used to work out at the gym at least three times a week... Kurt, you can- you can go as low as you want to. You can see me everywhere if you want to. I just want you to know." Kurt nodded, blushing as his hand brushed Blaine's crotch. He felt over Blaine's strong legs and then curled up in his arms.

"You'll really ask about getting me a guide dog?" he asked softly.

"First thing I'm doing tomorrow morning. You deserve it, baby." Blaine paused. "Kurt, is it okay that I call you baby and honey and stuff? You don't seem to like it..." Kurt shook his head.

"No! I really like it!" he said desperately. "Don't stop... it makes me feel loved..."

"Okay, baby," Blaine smiled and kissed his forehead, pulling him closer. "I won't stop." Blaine suddenly flipped them over so that Kurt was on top of him. "It's our one day anniversary," he chuckled. "Despite everything, it's still the happiest day of my life." Kurt smiled, yawning slightly and trying to hide it.

"Mine too."

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me," Blaine laughed and poked Kurt in the side.

"S-Sorry," Kurt mumbled. "I'm just really sleepy." There was a loud knock on the door.

"The care workers want to see you both in their office," the kid from before shouted. "They don't believe Hummel's ill!" Blaine sighed.

"We're coming," he said loudly, then he leaned down again and whispered to Kurt. "Okay, we can either lie to them and fake that you're ill or we can tell them the whole truth. In that case we could also tell them about the dog and Dalton. It's your choice, honey." He finished with a peck on Kurt's cheek.

"Let's just tell the truth," Kurt whispered. "They're going to be angry either way." Blaine nodded, then hesitated.

"The whole truth? You know... about _us_? I think we shouldn't. They might have us switch rooms..."

"Okay..." Kurt nodded slowly. "But everything else?"

"Yeah." Blaine kissed Kurt quickly. "Come on, let's go." Kurt pushed his way up and felt for his cane. Then they headed down the corridor to the offices. Blaine knocked on the door three times.

"You wanted to see us?" he said loudly through the door.

"Come in!" They stepped through the door and the lead care worker, the one who hated Kurt was sat at her desk. "You're looking remarkably well, Hummel," she stated, eyebrow raised.

"We lied," Blaine said calmly. "The other kids always bully Kurt when they go swimming. He can't even swim, for God's sake! And well, that's why we faked it. He could drown, you know. And I don't know about you, but I don't want to risk a human life." The woman rolled her eyes.

"He needs to learn. It's a valuable life skill. You're both on bathroom cleaning duty this weekend." She looked down as if the matter was closed.

"And you're even trying to teach him? Because of what he told me, it seems like you just ignore him all the time." Blaine took a deep breath. "I'm going to buy Kurt a guide dog. He needs it. And since you don't want to pay for it, I will. I will also pay his and my tuition to go to Dalton Academy. We transfer as soon as we can. And when I turn eighteen, in a few months, I'll buy my own apartment and Kurt will come live with me." There, it was out. He had told the whole truth. Well, almost. The woman shook her head.

"You're free to go to whatever school you wish, but if you think he's going to pass the entrance exam, then you have another thing coming, he's an idiot. Also I can't allow a dog in the home. Other children may be allergic."

"He's not an idiot. He's blind, but not an idiot. And well, if you can't allow a dog, then we can't stay here. Are there other homes in the area?"

"We're the only one that'd put up with him." She gestured to Kurt, whose shoulders were slumped. "He's managed this long without a dog, why does he suddenly need one?"

"Because he doesn't manage! He never did!" Blaine finally yelled, losing control. "He's fucking _blind _and you're sitting here like it's his fault. Like he _chose _being blind. Like he fucking chose to be bullied every day of his damn life! You're acting like it's nothing! He has bruises over his whole body from falling over and from other guys who beats him up every. Single. Day. You know what? You're the one who's blind. You all are!"

"Blaine... Calm down..." Kurt whispered.

"No, Kurt. Not this time," Blaine whispered back and then turned to the care worker again.

"Hey can get the damn dog," the woman hissed. "But you two keep it under control. And I don't want to hear another word out of either of you. Are we understood?"

"Okay. But just know that we are out of here the day I turn eighteen." Blaine took Kurt's hand in his, then walked away angrily.

"Are you... Are you okay?" Kurt asked softly as they entered their room. Blaine waited for a moment, thinking about the question.

"No," he finally answered.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, pulling Blaine onto the bed next to him.

"It's just not okay. The way they're treating you, it's- I understand why you think that you're nothing when you grew up with them. It's not okay. You are beautiful and perfect, Kurt. They have no reason to treat you like crap. It's not okay. I can't stay calm about it." Blaine looked at Kurt with tears in his eyes, which the younger boy obviously couldn't see.

"But it's not going to change," he whispered."So there isn't any point being angry. We only have to stick it out for a few more months." Blaine sighed, realizing he was right.

"I know." He pulled Kurt close and kissed his neck. "I'm sorry for screaming. I know it wasn't at you, but still... I'm sorry."

"It's fine... I... Thank you," he breathed, grinning, "I get a dog?" Blaine smiled, too.

"You're getting a dog. And tell you what? Your life will only get better from now on." He pulled Kurt down to lie on the bed and face him. "You'll get a dog, we will transfer to Dalton. Then we'll move out of here and I'll graduate. I'll get a job or go to college while you finish high school. You'll graduate and then we can do anything you want. We can move somewhere nicer if you want to. Or to another part of the country. Hell, even to another country if you want to. I have nothing here. And then we'll see if we're still together, but I think we will be. As crazy as it sounds, I have a good feeling about this. About us."

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I never thought I'd make anything of my life..."

"Kurt, it's nothing. I-" Blaine took a deep breath and said the words from last night again. "I love you. I really do. All my love is for you." Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt. He stayed there for a while, simply pressing gentle kisses to Kurt's soft lips. But then he decided to try something more. "Tell me if you want me to stop," he said and then ran his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip, deepening the kiss. Kurt shook his head.

"K-Keep going," he begged, opening his mouth to let Blaine in who slowly started exploring Kurt's mouth with his tongue. He put his hand on Kurt's neck to pull them even closer together then tangled their legs together and continued the kiss. Kurt whined into the kiss, his sense of touch was enhanced thanks to his loss of vision, it made it feel all the more amazing. Blaine pulled back slowly, their lips separating with a wet 'pop'.

"Wow..." he whispered. Kurt smiled.

"That was... amazing."

"Yeah, pretty much," Blaine chuckled. "We should do that more often... You're an amazing kisser."

"You are too," he whispered and then everything went silent for a while. Blaine just held Kurt closer before the blind boy decided to ask, "When can we... When can we get my dog?"

"Soon," Blaine whispered back. "I'll make a few phone calls tomorrow." Kurt grinned.

"Thank you." He kissed Blaine again. "You make me so happy. I never thought I could be this happy!"

"Me neither, Kurt... Actually, you kind of- you saved my life." Blaine looked at his hands and swallowed to keep his tears from falling.

"W-What do you mean?" Kurt asked, panicking lightly, his breathing hitching. Blaine decided to just tell Kurt everything.

"I was going to do it. Kill myself, I mean. I planned on sneaking out my first night here and just taking an overdose of sleep drugs. I wanted the easy way out. I didn't want to live anymore. No one wanted me, no one cared. No one would even come to my funeral. I was going to do it. I had my mind set to it and nothing could get me off track. Then I met a beautiful boy who took my heart without even looking at me. And he changed my mind. I decided to give life a second chance. I'm so glad I did." Blaine cried silently, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You... You..." Kurt was shaking. "I tried once," he whispered. "I was ten and some of the kids at school had been telling me that I should do it all day. So I snuck into the bathroom and got a razor. I slashed my wrists." He showed him faint scars, completely off centre. "Of course being ten I didn't know you had to cut down, not across, and being blind, I cut the wrong bit anyway. I didn't do any damage and I couldn't understand why." Blaine pulled Kurt in for a close hug and cried into his shoulder.

"I- I'm so glad we're here. Both of us. If I hadn't met you... I wouldn't be alive right now." Blaine sobbed violently. "I don't want to die, Kurt. I don't." Kurt rocked Blaine, rubbing his back gently.

"I don't want to either. Not anymore," he breathed. "Promise me you'll never do it?" Blaine nodded.

"As long as you're in my life, I won't. I promise." He stayed quiet for a few moments and then whispered the obvious words. "We need each other."

"Completely." Kurt yawned, rubbing his eyes. "I'm tired... Do you mind if I sleep?"

"As long as you stay in my arms, sure. Go to sleep, sweetie." He kissed Kurt's cheek carefully. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby," Kurt whispered, feeling himself drift off to sleep. Blaine watched Kurt sleep in his arms. He was curled up against Blaine's chest and he was snoring lightly. Blaine was a little scared. How could he possibly feel this strong for another boy after only one day? At the same time, why not? Kurt was his soul mate, he was sure of it. He pulled Kurt closer and then slowly faded into sleep.

**Fun fact: This story is written by Helen and Helen, haha :) Also, reviews are lovely to get!**


	4. No Chance

**This will be the last chapter in about two weeks, or more. But know that the story isn't over yet. The roleplay is really long and the story will be equally long :)**

**For this chapter, I have a small competition! The first person who can find the Harry Potter reference and tell us in a review will get a shout out in the next chapter :) Enjoy chapter four!**

Kurt's alarm went off at five and he groaned. He had fever and he felt so sick it was unbelievable and the sound from his alarm was hurting his ears. He whined, hiding his face in Blaine's shoulder. His entire body was shivering, it was obvious that he was ill.

"Hey Kurt? Are you okay? What's wrong, honey?" asked Blaine when he woke up to the sound of the alarm.

"D-Don't feel well," he whimpered. "I have a fever and I f-feel sick. I have a c-crap immune system I get s-sick all the time." He made to get up, going to get ready for school, but everything was spinning and he was shaking badly. Blaine pulled Kurt down on his bed again.

"No, no, no. You're not going anywhere, Mr. Hummel. You're going to lie here all day and I'm going to take care of you. You're sick, you can't go to school." Kurt curled back under the sheets, his blank eyes wide with confusion.

"B-but I always g-go to school when I'm ill..." Blaine frowned.

"Why? You should be in bed." He kneeled on Kurt's bed. "You need sleep, honey."

"Are you g-going to school?" Kurt asked, the idea of being alone and ill, trapped in darkness, making him scared.

"No," said Blaine calmly. "I'm going to stay here and take care of you. Just like I promised I always will, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt whimpered, curling towards Blaine. "B-Blaine I think I'm going to throw up..."

"Oh..." Blaine thought quickly and handed him a plastic bag that was lying on the floor. Kurt hurled in the bag, tears of embarrassment rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm s-sorry..." he whimpered. Blaine sat down on the edge of the bed and curled his fingers into Kurt's sweaty hair, feeling his forehead at the same time.

"It's not your fault, Kurt. And you're burning up! I think you need to see a doctor... How often does this happen?"

"About once a month…" Kurt mumbled. Honestly, he wasn't sure. For as long as he could remember, he'd gotten ill a lot.

"Okay, we're going to a doctor," Blaine decided. There were so many things around and with Kurt that needed to be fixed. Blaine's goal was to fix them all.

"Do I have to?" Kurt groaned, he hated doctors.

"I want you to." Blaine carefully stroke Kurt's cheek. "You can't get sick all the time. It's not good for you."

"Okay," the younger boy breathed, pressing his hand into Blaine's touch like a lonely kitten. "But you'll stay with me?"

"Always," Blaine whispered before pressing his lips to Kurt's forehead. "Can you sleep while I go make a few phone calls?"

"I can try," Kurt mumbled, pulling the blankets tighter around his shivering form. "Love you..."

"Love you too." Blaine kissed his hair gently, then stood up. "Go to sleep. I'll be back really soon." Kurt nodded, letting his eyes shut as he drifted into a feverish sleep.

:)

Blaine came back about an hour later and found Kurt soundly asleep. He curled up next to him in bed and waited for him to wake up. Kurt woke not long after, stirring awake.

"Hey..." he mumbled weakly. "Who did you call?"

"Lots of people. Which means I have lots to tell you," Blaine smiled. "First of all, you're getting a dog. We'll go pick him up next week. Second, we will be taking the test to transfer to Dalton on Monday and yes, you will be able to do it. They'll have it specially arranged for you. And then... right! I called after some apartments I've been looking at. I'm going to check them out this weekend. If you're well enough, you can come with me. And best of all, well, not really, but still… We're going to go shopping, new clothes for both me and you. We'll do it as soon as you have recovered." Blaine was practically glowing with excitement. Kurt smiled weakly, curling into Blaine's strong chest.

"Thank you," he mumbled. "You do so much for me... I don't deserve it." The loud bell went off for breakfast and Kurt whined, covering his ears as the noise, louder thanks to his enhanced hearing, tore through his head like knives.

"I'll go get some food. I'll try to sneak some up for you as well. Then we'll just call school and say that we're sick."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Kurt asked weakly, he didn't want to be any trouble.

"No, don't. I can handle this on my own. You need rest." He kissed Kurt's cheek before leaving the room. He walked down the halls towards the dining hall when he heard something.

"Yeah, that Hummel kid is a fucking idiot. He's a blind freak who thinks he owns the world. And now, a rumor goes around that he has a _boyfriend. _Some guy named Anderson, his new roommate..." Blaine turned the corner and found Karofsky talking to some guy that Blaine hadn't seen before. He tried to walk by them unnoticed, but no such luck...

"Hey!" Karofsky shouted. "Anderson! Is it true you and freak are together? You both faggots?" Karofsky laughed, the other guy chuckling next to him. Blaine clenched his fists and kept walking, trying to ignore them.

"He a dirty fag, Anderson?" Karofsky mocked louder. "You fucked him yet? Is he just your little bitch?" Blaine couldn't take it any longer. He strode up to Karofsky and pressed him up against the wall. Blaine was remarkably strong for his size.

"You say one more word about Kurt and I'll kick your ass. He's so much more of a man than you'll ever be!" Karofsky laughed, though it was a little strained. The kid was stronger than he'd expected.

"Come on man... You have to admit he's a freak!"

"He's the most beautiful and compassionate person I've ever met. I warn you, Karofsky. One more word..." The boy rolled his eyes and pushed Blaine off him.

"Whatever Anderson," he muttered. "You can't just come here and act like you're in charge. I've been in charge here since I was ten."

"I'm not trying to be in charge, you fucking asshole. I'm just trying to make you understand that Kurt is a human being with feelings and that he's a whole lot smarter than you, idiot!" Blaine shoved him hard, then turned his back to them to walk away.

:)

Kurt was curled in bed, sniffling when Blaine came back in later. He looked up.

"You took forever, did Dave give you trouble?" he whispered. Blaine stopped for a moment.

"I- Uh... Let's not talk about that right now." Kurt obviously couldn't see his black eye. Dave had hit him over the eye when he tried to leave, but after that, he had run away. He didn't want to fight. But the younger boy wasn't stupid. He lifted his hand as Blaine sat down on the bed. Kurt frowned, feeling Blaine's face and gasped at the slightly swollen area by Blaine's eye.

"Did he... Did he _hit_ you?"

"Well... yes," he admitted nervously. "It's fine though. Doesn't hurt that bad..." Kurt's blank eyes became wet with tears.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." he whispered. "It's my fault..."

"No, no, it's not. It's- It's just them. They were talking about you and I just couldn't take it. I can't take it when people say crap about you that isn't even remotely true. I just can't. I didn't hit him back though. But it was close." Blaine took Kurt's hand gently in his own. "I'm fine, Kurt."

"You... You promise?" Kurt asked, his bottom lip wobbling. His fever was taking hold.

"Yes, positive. Now," said Blaine and pulled out some food from his pockets. "I have some juice, water, a sandwich and an apple for you. Eat whatever feels right. You need something though." Kurt slowly took a few sips of the water and ate around half of the apple.

"I don't feel g-great Blaine..." he whimpered. "I c-can't eat any m-more..."

"Okay, that's fine." Blaine put away everything except the water. "The water's here, on the nightstand. Drink whenever you get thirsty, baby. But now, try to sleep again. You need it. Do you want me to lie down next to you?" Kurt nodded.

"Please… When do I have to go to the doctor?" Blaine lay himself down next to Kurt and pulled him to rest his head on his chest.

"We're going at three in the afternoon. They'll check your eyes as well, since you've missed appointments. You can sleep until then. I'll wake you up." Blaine kissed Kurt's head and played gently with his hair.

"Thank you," he mumbled, drifting off to sleep again. Blaine found himself not being able to do anything while Kurt was sleeping. He could've read a book, done a little homework or anything, but Kurt kept distracting him with cute little sleep noises and by pulling himself closer to Blaine, nuzzling his chest in his sleep.

"I love you so much," Blaine whispered and buried his face in Kurt's hair. "So, so much."

:)

At around two, Kurt woke to Blaine shaking him lightly. He whined, curling closer to his boyfriend and trying to go back to sleep.

"Not yet," he mumbled. "Still sleepy!" Blaine chuckled lightly.

"We have to go, Kurt. We can't miss this appointment. Come on, baby." Kurt whined once more but nodded, sitting up weakly, his hair all over the place. Blaine helped Kurt get dressed and fix his hair. He kissed Kurt's cheek once they were finished.

"Come on, you're ready now."

They drove to the hospital in silence, but Blaine could see how tense Kurt was.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I don't... I don't like hospitals," he mumbled feverishly. "Almost all of the doctors there are homophobic. They hate me." Blaine nodded. He knew that. He gripped Kurt's hand and ran his thumb over the back of it.

"I'll be by your side all the time." Kurt nodded, letting himself relax a little, but he still wasn't happy.

"Kurt, we're here now," said Blaine ten minutes later. He opened the door on Kurt's side and looked down at the boy. He was paler than ever. His forehead was sweaty and his body looked exhausted. Blaine unfastened his seat belt. "Can you walk by yourself or should I carry you?" Blaine offered his arms.

"W-Would you?" Kurt's breath was coming out in harsh gasps, his lungs felt like they were on fire.

"Of course." He gathered Kurt up in his arms and then slowly started walking towards the hospital. Kurt gasped for breath, hiding his face in Blaine's shoulder.

"Kurt? Can you breathe?" he asked seriously, stopping in his tracks. "Kurt, please answer me." The boy couldn't speak, he just shook his head, grasping Blaine, scared. Blaine lay Kurt down on the ground before standing up and shouting.

"Help! Please, help!" A man ran up to him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"He- He can't breathe. Please, go get help!" The man simply nodded and ran inside. Help came quickly and Kurt was rushed into the hospital, the staff trusting Blaine to follow. The older boy had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that Kurt wasn't with him. Kurt wasn't in his arms. Kurt was on a table and people he didn't know were cutting him open. Blaine couldn't take it. He was shaking and crying violently as he was told to "Wait in the hall and stay calm". Like hell he would!

"My _boyfriend_ is in there and you're telling me to stay calm!" He banged his fist into the wall with frustration and heard the bones crack. His hand was blue and it hurt like hell, but he didn't care. "I need to see him. I need to. _Please_!" he begged the nurse. He tried to move his hand and winced in pain. But the nurse just shook her head, gave him another glass over water and then left him there.

Another nurse came out around an hour later.

"Family of Kurt Hummel?" she asked softly. She caught Blaine's eye and walked over, sitting down next to him. "He'll be alright... He had fluid on his lungs, we had to drain them... He also has undiagnosed asthma which is why it affected him this badly. He needs complete rest and to be kept warm. He'll be weak for a while, and we'd like him to use a wheel chair, at least until his surgery wounds heal." Blaine nodded.

"I-I'm his boyfriend." No need to hide it now. "And as long I know he'll heal up, I'm okay. But could you take a look at his eyes, too? He's blind, but he hasn't had a check up in a long time." Blaine tried to help himself up on his feet, but cried out with pain when his hand touched the floor. "_Fuck_!" The nurse put a hand on his shoulder to soothe him.

"I will, but first I'm going to get you sorted out so that you can come and see him."

An hour later, Blaine's hand was encased in plaster and the kind nurse was leading him to Kurt's room.

"I have to go now," she said. "And I'm afraid that the doctor who is going to look at Mr. Hummel's eyes is... Well, not exactly understanding of homosexuality. He may not be gentle..."

"With Kurt or with words? Because I can take words," Blaine asked worriedly.

"Both," she sighed, opening the door to Kurt's room. "I'll see you later."

Kurt was propped up in bed, he had stark white bandages strapping his chest up, a little blood shining through, and he as even more pale than usual, his hair sweaty and messy, his breathing wheezed out from his chest.

"B-Blaine?" he whimpered.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed out and then started crying. "Kurt, I'm so sorry. So, so sorry." He gripped Kurt's hand and kissed it. "I was so scared..."

"Why are you sorry?" he forced out weakly. "I'm the one that should be apologizing. I didn't mean to scare you, love." He reached out a hand to stroke Blaine's hair.

"I should've known earlier. I should have. Your breathing was irregular. I should have just called an ambulance and- fuck, I'm sorry, Kurt. You have nothing to apologize for. It's not your fault." Blaine suddenly heard steps outside of the door. He panicked, then leaned in close to whisper in Kurt's ear. "Look, the doctor's a homophobe, so let's just pretend that I'm your cousin. I'll be here all the time." He kissed Kurt's lips quickly, then settled in a chair next to him and wiped his eyes. Kurt nodded, but he instantly tensed up, Blaine should be fine but people could always just tell he was gay. He was shaking badly, he felt so ill. All he wanted was to hold Blaine's hand but he knew that he couldn't. He let out a tiny sob, tears running down his face as the door swung open. The doctor was young and stern looking. Kurt couldn't see him but he could feel the waves of disapproval coming off the man.

"Kurt Hummel?" asked the man with disgust in his voice. "So, you're blind and gay?"  
"Hey, don't talk to him like that!" said Blaine who was already getting angry.

"And who are you? His _boyfriend_?" the doctor sneered.

"Yes, I am," said Blaine, not able to lie. He grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Ugh," the man made a disgusted sound. "Okay, so eyes." He turned to Kurt, but was clearly distracted by their relationship. Kurt flinched, whining in pain as the doctor handled him roughly.

"P-Please," he begged. "I only just came out of surgery." The man snorted.

"Not my problem, fa-" He hastily cleared his throat. Blaine stood up.

"You need to leave. Right now. We'll find another doctor." Blaine saw the man getting angry and opening his mouth to say something. "If you say one more bad word about any of us two, I will sue the crap out of you. You know I can." The man glared at Blaine.

"So am I to presume you don't want to know my diagnosis?"

"I'm pretty sure we know Kurt is blind. But if you have something more to say about it, do tell," Blaine gritted through his teeth.

"If he'd been seen regularly when he was younger, there would have been a good chance we could have saved his sight. As it is now, there's no chance." The doctor was smirking, as if he enjoyed hurting Kurt like this. The sick boy took a pained gasp. The hospital could have made him see... The home had robbed him the chance to be normal.

"Are you-" Blaine swallowed. "Are you sure? No chance what so ever?"

"None," the man said and smiled slightly. "It's been left too long."

**Stay tuned for chapter five, even though it might take a while before it's up. You guys have been leaving lots of reviews, don't stop with it :)**


	5. Never Broken

**Here's chapter five for you guys! Don't forget to review :)**

Kurt's shoulders slumped, He'd known it of course, but hearing it said so bluntly hurt.

"Okay. Now, go," said Blaine firmly. The doctor left and Blaine walked slowly up to Kurt. He settled on the bed next to him and wrapped his arms around him, knowing that was what he needed. "I wish I would've met you earlier..." he whispered softly.

"It's not your fault," Kurt whimpered. "It's just...That _fucking_ home. They... I mean, they... If they'd just taken me to my _fucking _appointments!" Kurt sighed. "But there's no point in getting upset," he whispered, his voice shaking. "I am what I am."

"I know... It's their fault. We could- we could sue them. If you want to? I know it doesn't help, but it'd be kind of like revenge." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. The younger boy shrugged.

"I'm just not sure it's worth the stress." He leant into Blaine's comforting touch. "Did they say how long I had to stay? Can we go now? I hate hospitals..."  
"You have to stay for a week, at least. You just got out of surgery... I'll try to call an eye expert doctor. I want someone who really knows this to look at your eyes, okay?" He held Kurt close as he spoke.

"You're going to have to go to school aren't you?" Kurt whispered, terrified at the thought of being at the hospital alone.

"No," Blaine shook his head. "No. I promised to never leave you. I'll give up everything to keep you safe." Kurt bit his lip.

"I suppose if we're transferring anyway... But are you sure we can't leave, Blaine? I'll rest, I promise. I just don't want to do it here..." he pouted. Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt gently.

"I'll talk to them. But I'm going to go now. I just need to call another doctor for your eyes, okay?" Kurt sighed.

"Blaine... What's the point?"

"I want to be sure. I want to be one hundred percent sure that this is permanent." He kissed Kurt again. "Please let me book another one..."

"Fine," Kurt mumbled sadly. There was only so many times that he could take hearing it was permanent. It was like Blaine read his boyfriend's mind.

"I can talk to the doctor afterwards if you want to. You don't need to hear it, you know... I just want to be sure..." Kurt nodded.

"Okay... Then you'll ask if I can check out?"

"Sure. Will you be okay while I go make that call?"

"Y-Yeah... Just don't let that doctor come in here," he begged.

"I won't. I'll be right outside all the time, okay?" Blaine kissed Kurt once more before standing up and leaving the room. Kurt sighed and curled into bed, yelping as it hurt. Blaine came back fifteen minutes later. He curled up into bed again.

"Hey there, baby."

"Hey," Kurt whispered, curling against Blaine's chest. "What did he say?"

"The doctor will be here tomorrow morning. And you can go home after that." Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and held him close. The sick boy nodded, shaking in Blaine's arms.

"You'll stay here all night?"

"Of course," Blaine replied softly. "I can't leave you."

"Thank you." He hissed in pain as he shifted. "I think my meds are wearing off," he whimpered. Blaine pressed the button at the side of the bed. A nurse immediately entered. She was clearly not a homophobe since she smiled as soon as she saw them pressed together.

"What can I get you, Kurt?"  
"I think he needs more painkilling meds," Blaine answered. She checked his vitals and nodded, changing the drip he was attached to.

"There you go honey. Do you boys want any food?"

"I'd like some. Kurt, do you want something to eat?" Kurt groaned.

"No? But you're going to make me eat anyway, aren't you?" he whined. Blaine shook his head.

"No, I won't. Just some water for him," he said to the nurse. She nodded, then disappeared. Kurt smiled.

"You're not making me eat?" he asked, surprised.

"Not today. You just had surgery. But tomorrow, you're going to eat again," Blaine laughed a little. "You can sleep, sweetie. You need that." Kurt nodded, burrowing into Blaine's chest like a kitten.

"Thank you," he whispered sleepily. "I thought... I thought I was going to die before, when I couldn't breathe." Blaine closed his eyes, trying not to think of it.

"I- I thought so too... You looked so lifeless, just lying there and I just-" Blaine sobbed. "I just can't lose you, Kurt. I can't..."

"You won't," Kurt mumbled. "I'm sorry that I didn't realize how ill I was."

"Again, not your fault..." He whispered softly into Kurt's hair. "Go to sleep, honey..." Kurt nodded, almost asleep before he remembered something.

"Did you call the home and tell them we are here?"

"No... Should I?" asked Blaine curiously. Kurt shrugged.

"They probably won't notice, but I just don't want to give them any reason to be mad at me..."

"I'll call them, Kurt. Just go to sleep first..." He rocked Kurt gently and sang in his ear, "Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight, I'm beginning to see the light. Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight, but I think I'll be alright…" Blaine's gentle rocking and singing sent Kurt to sleep quickly. He was completely worn out. he fell asleep, sucking his thumb, with the other hand grasping tightly to Blaine's shirt, as if to assure him that he was there. Blaine smiled when Kurt started sucking on his thumb. He was just so cute.

"I love you," he whispered before falling asleep. The phone call could wait. Right now, he needed to sleep and take care of his boyfriend.

:)

The clock was almost eight the next morning when Blaine shook Kurt awake gently.

"Kurt, the doctor will be here in ten minutes. Wake up, baby..." Kurt whined pitifully.

"It _hurts_,Blaine..." He hid his face in the older man's chest.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry! I should- I should sit in the chair instead, I'm- I'm so sorry, Kurt..." Blaine sat up and started moving off the bed.

"No!" Kurt clung to Blaine. "You don't hurt me... I meant it hurts in general, d-don't go. Please?"

"Are you sure?" Blaine bit his lip and stopped moving. Kurt just nodded, gripping onto him.

"Stay. I need you here."

"Okay." He wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him in closer. "I love you so much."

"Love you too," he whispered. "You promise we can go after this?"

"Yeah, they told me we could. As long as you don't walk for at least a week." Blaine suddenly heard steps outside and the door opened.  
"Hi boys! You're Kurt Hummel, I suppose?" It was a quite good looking middle aged man who didn't seem to have any problem with homosexuality. He smiled warmly when he saw Blaine. "Your boyfriend here for support, Kurt?" The pale boy nodded nervously.

"You're... You're not homophobic?" he checked timidly. "My last doctor-"

"Well, I don't see any reason to be homophobic. Now, let's take a look at these eyes of yours." He sat down on the bed next to Kurt and started looking at Kurt's eyes. "Hmm... It's a shame you didn't go to your appointments. Why didn't you go?" Kurt relaxed slightly into Blaine and the doctor's kind movements.

"I've lived at a care home since the accident," he whispered. "They wouldn't take me to the hospital."

"That's a shame," he muttered. "Okay, I think I'm done here now. Do you want Blaine to hear my diagnosis too?" Blaine looked up.

"Actually, I think you can tell just me. That's what we said, right, Kurt?"

"Please..." Kurt whispered. The Doctor frowned but nodded, leaving Kurt and stepping into the corridor with Blaine.

"Why doesn't Mr. Hummel wish to hear?"

"He's heard it enough times, from bullies and everything. I knew before I booked you that there was no chance, but I couldn't take the risk. I just couldn't." Blaine smiled sadly and sighed. "Just tell me. He doesn't have to hear it again."

"There isn't... There isn't any natural way to enhance his eyesight. If he'd come in earlier, maybe, but not now." He took in Blaine resigned face and placed a hand on his shoulder. "However, there is a surgery which might help by at least giving him partial vision... It's expensive and experimental and I can't recommend it until he's eighteen, but it's an option. I really think it would help him." Blaine's heart was beating fast, but he tried to calm down.

"How- how much would he be able to see? What do you mean by _partial _vision?"

"It's not an exact science..." the doctor sighed. "But most patients who go through it need glasses afterwards, and they have no depth perception. But he should be able to see shapes and some detail, which is a great deal more than he can now." Blaine let out a sob of happiness and threw his arms around the doctor.

"Ohmygod! Thank you so much!" He stepped back, understanding what he had just done. "Eh, I'm sorry..." The doctor chuckled.

"Quite alright. But remember he does have to wait two years... And like I said, it's expensive."

"That's fine. Money's no problem and the age thing is... Well, we'll just have to deal with that. Can I go tell him?" Blaine asked with a hopeful grin.

"Of course," the Doctor smiled. "I have to get to another patient anyway." Before he left, Blaine grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes.

"Really, thank you. Most people don't want to help us because of- well, because of our sexuality. So, thank you. It means a lot to both of us."

"My sister's gay," he smiled gently. "You're very welcome." Blaine smiled broadly, truly happy. He turned and walked into the room again.

"Hey, baby," he said and cuddled down next to Kurt, almost unable to hide his excitement. Kurt frowned, snuggling into Blaine's side.

"Why are you so happy?"  
"Because," He stroke Kurt's hair gently. "I have news. And they aren't old news that you already know. They're new news. Good news." Blaine grinned.

"They can..." Kurt barely dared to be hopeful. "They can make me see?"

"Partially. You can have a surgery when you're eighteen and after that, yes, you will be able to see. Not many details and it'll still be pretty bad. You'll need glasses too, but yes, Kurt. In two years, you'll be able to see." Blaine pressed Kurt closer to him and lets out a sob. "You'll be able to see, baby."

"I'll... I'll be able to see?" Kurt sounded like he couldn't be able to believe it, after most of his life in darkness he'd be able to see!

"Yes, Kurt. Yes, you will!" Blaine kissed Kurt's lips over and over again. Tears were raining down his cheeks as he kissed him. Soon enough, Kurt started crying too and pressed his lips to Blaine's passionately.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Baby, don't thank me. It was that doctor. He just told me the truth and _God_,I'm so happy right now!" Blaine chuckled through his tears and kept kissing Kurt.

They had no idea that the doctor was standing in the doorway, peeking inside and smiling as he saw nothing but pure happiness.

Kurt curled into Blaine.

"I can't believe it..." he whispered, his voice filled with awe.

"Me neither... You'll be able to see me and- oh... What if I'm uglier than you think I am?" Blaine frowned, but Kurt just laughed.

"Impossible. I can see your heart remember?" he said softly, laying his hand on Blaine's chest. He chuckled, his voice filled with adoration.

"Kurt, you are my soul mate. I know that. I'm so, so happy with you, just like this." Blaine kissed Kurt's head over and over again, never letting him go.

"Me too... But I'll be able to _see,_ Blaine! I won't be broken any more!"

"Hey... Do you really think you're broken?" He looked at Kurt seriously.

"Of course," Kurt shrugged as if it was obvious. "I'm a cripple."

"Kurt, you're not..." Blaine swallowed thickly. "You're not broken. You're amazing. Even if the doctor would've said it was permanent, you would still be perfect. Never broken." Kurt nodded uncertainly.

"Okay..." he whispered.

"So, so perfect. I promise, if you would see what I see when I look at you, you'd be blown away. You're outstanding, Kurt. You're beautiful and such a strong person. So much courage." Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's chest gently. The boy blushed, unable to take that many compliments.

"Thank you..." he stuttered. Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek sweetly.

"It's nothing. Are you tired?" Kurt was exhausted, but he shook his head.

"No... Can we go now?"

"Yes, we can go now. Let's get you a wheelchair."

"I can walk..." Kurt pouted unhappily.

"I'm sure you can, honey. You just aren't allowed for a while. Sorry, but it's for your own best." He kissed Kurt's lips again.

"Okay..." Kurt sniffled, sulking as Blaine went off in search of a wheelchair. Blaine came back with one a few minutes later.

"Baby, come here." He scooped Kurt up in his arms gently and then sat him down in the chair. "I checked you out, too. Let's go back." Kurt nodded, shifting uncomfortably in the chair.

"Did you call them last night?"

"Shit, I forgot..." Blaine mentally cursed himself for not calling. "I'll talk to them and explain when we get back." Kurt nodded again, nervously.

"How long do I have to stay in this thing?"

"Until your wounds heal. Possibly a little bit over two weeks or something." Blaine wheeled Kurt down the hall and back to his car. He lifted Kurt into the car as carefully as he could. The boy fell asleep long before they got to the care home, curled on his side, his thumb in his mouth. Blaine drove them back to the care home and let out a relieved sigh when he heard Kurt snoring softly, he needed sleep and rest. When he arrived, he decided to carry Kurt to their room instead of wheeling him in. It'd be easier not to wake him up that way. He picked his sleeping boyfriend up again and kissed his forehead.

"You're going to be okay."

**Also, no one got the Harry Potter reference correct in the previous chapter. Go search for it and drop a review with the correct answer to get a shoutout! And don't forget to review this chapter before you leave :)**


	6. Breathe For Me

**We finally have a winner in the Harry Potter reference contest for chapter four. The reference was when Kurt asked "You'll stay with me?" and Blaine answered "Always." A shout out to justsayyoulikeklaine for figuring it out :)**

**Now, to this chapter. Depressing chapter is depressing. Sorry. It's also sort of short. I'll make that up to you later. About this story: It's sort of like a rollercoaster. It has **_**lots **_**of ups and downs pretty much all the time. Enjoy chapter six!**

As Blaine walked down the halls with Kurt in his arms, he prayed that he wouldn't be seen by anyone. He made it to the room without any problem. Kurt woke up when Blaine carried him inside, stirring slightly and looking at him through sleep filled eyes.

"Can I keep sleeping?" he asked softly, curling into the older boy's chest. Blaine kissed his head.

"Of course, baby. I'll just go get the wheelchair in the car. Here, you can sleep." He put Kurt down on the bed and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. "Sleep tight." Kurt nodded, curling under the covers, shivering lightly. He still wasn't well. The door opened and he raised his head, expecting Blaine, but the aftershave smelled wrong. He started to panic, breathing heavily.  
"K-Karofsky?"

"Heard you got sick, Hummel. Isn't your super gay boyfriend taking care of you?" Karofsky got closer, leaning over Kurt. He let out a chuckle. "Look at you. So fucking weak." Kurt let out a whimper. He could feel Karofsky's vile breath on his face.

"G-Go away, Karofsky," he whined weakly. "You and I b-both know that you're a hypocrite, I know about that new kid you kissed last year..." His voice was shaking. The next thing he knew, Karofsky had straddled him on the bed, leaning forward so that his whole weight was against Kurt's weak and newly operated chest. Kurt tried to cry out, but Karofsky's mouth was already on his with bruising force. Kurt was terrified. He struggled weakly, trying to scream, tears flowing from his blank eyes.

"Don't you dare scream, Hummel." Karofsky kissed him again, harder and more demanding.

Blaine smiled when he walked through the halls with the wheelchair. Everything was okay now. Everything wasn't _good_, but it didn't have to be. It was okay and that was good enough. Everything was okay until Blaine entered their room.

"Kurt, are you aslee-" he paused when he saw Karofsky. He was straddling Kurt's chest and kissing him hard. He saw that Kurt didn't want this. He tried to fight back, but he was too weak to do anything. Blaine rushed to the bed and threw Karofsky down on the floor. "What the _fuck_ are you doing! He just had surgery, you fucking idiot! GET OUT!" That was all he said to Karofsky before turning to Kurt. "Does it hurt? Does your chest hurt?" Kurt was coughing and crying. It did hurt, it burned and it was so painful, but he was also just scared. He was sobbing and shaking.  
"B-Blaine!" he gasped between coughs and sobs.

"Please, Kurt!" he said desperately. "You need to tell me if it hurts. Do you need an ambulance?" He kneeled at Kurt's bed and took his hand, looking into his big, terrified eyes. Kurt shook his head.

"Hurts..." he forced out. "But I don't think... it's bad enough... for hospital..."

"Can you breathe properly?" asked Blaine seriously. He took a deep breath to test.

"I... I c-can... but it... hurts." Karofsky, who was still sat on the floor, let out a cruel laugh.

"So fucking _weak_, Hummel!"

"Okay..." Blaine bit his lip, trying to make a decision and ignoring Karofsky, only for a moment. "We'll wait for a little while. I know you don't want to go there, so we'll wait and see what happens. But if you have more trouble breathing, you have to tell me, okay?"

"'Kay..." Kurt whimpered weakly. "G-Get him out of here, Blaine... _Please_…" Blaine didn't need to be told twice.

"I'm going to deal with you for real later, Karofsky. Now, _get_. _out_." He looked at Karofsky with a killing glare. He smirked and stood up.

"See you later, Hummel," he leered, leaving the room. Kurt whimpered, reaching out for Blaine. He was still sobbing and shaking uncontrollably, his lips were red and sore, his chin rubbed raw from Karofsky's stubble.

"Ohgod..." said Blaine in a breath and rushed to lock the door, then back to Kurt as fast as he could. "Kurt... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry," he said, tears streaming down his face. "_God_, this is my fault. I'm so sorry."

"N-Not your fault..." Kurt whimpered, curling up as tightly as he could in Blaine's lap, ignoring the stabbing pains in his chest. "You d-didn't do anything wrong..."

"Don't do that... You're hurting yourself." He lay Kurt down flat on his stomach and carefully lay next to him. "You don't deserve any of this, honey. And I don't deserve you."

"You do. I don't deserve you," Kurt whimpered, shifting as close to Blaine as he could. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't want to kiss him, I swear I didn't!" Blaine kissed the side of Kurt's head.

"I know you didn't And I regret what I said... We don't deserve each other. We _need_ each other. Like air." Kurt nodded, still sniffling.

"You won't let him near me again?"

"I'll try. Truly, I will. I can't promise it though because I can't keep you safe all the time, I hope you know that. But you are my life, Kurt. My goal in life is to keep you safe. I'll do everything in my power." He cried as he said the words, but he also knew they needed to be said. Kurt nodded shakily, it was getting difficult to breathe but he wouldn't tell Blaine. He didn't want to worry him. The older boy snuggled as close as he could to Kurt without hurting him.

"Do you want anything to eat? You need something..."

"Just... something... small," he wheezed, hoping Blaine didn't notice how much he was struggling. The minute the door was closed, Kurt started coughing harshly. It really hurt to breathe and he was starting to get dizzy from not getting enough oxygen in. He was really going to have to tell Blaine soon, but he was scared, he didn't want to go back to the hospital. Blaine went shopping for food and general medicine that could be useable. He hurried as much as he could and was back at the care home within an hour.

"Kurt, I'm back!" he said when he entered the room again, his hands full of bags with groceries. Kurt whimpered.

"B-Blaine... I lied. It hurts... I can... barely...breathe." He coughed, holding out his hand to him. Blaine dropped the bags on the floor and rushed to Kurt's side, taking his hand.

"Kurt, why the fuck would you lie about that! Shit! Okay, eh..." He tried to think of what to do quickly. "Kurt, baby, please listen to me now. I need you to try taking deep breaths and don't leave me. You can't leave me." He was crying while picking up his phone and dialing 911. "An ambulance is coming, honey. Right now you just have to breathe. Breathe for me." He gripped Kurt's hand tightly. The boy was trying, but he could feel himself falling out of consciousness, his grip on Blaine's hand loosening. Blaine panicked when the younger boy's body relaxed in his own.

"Kurt! You can't leave me, Kurt!" He was sobbing uncontrollably and kissed Kurt's hand repeatedly. "I love you. I love you so fucking much! You- you can't leave me." Blaine started pumping on Kurt's chest, just above his heart. "Come on, Kurt, come on. You're strong. You can do this!" Kurt's empty eyes snapped open after Blaine had been giving him CPR for a couple of minutes. He let out a huge gasp of breath and lolled weakly in Blaine's arms.

"H-Hey..." he whispered weakly.

"Kurt, ohmygod…" He sobbed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "The ambulance will be here soon. Hold on, baby. Hold on to me. Hold on to life." Kurt nodded, forcing his eyes to stay open. Soon, he heard paramedics bustling in.  
"What happened, son?" one of them asked Blaine. He turned his head, but never let go of Kurt.

"He had surgery yesterday and then..." He considered telling the truth, but that would take too long right now. "Something happened and he couldn't breathe. I did CPR and then tried to calm him down. I don't know if he can breathe now..." He turned to Kurt. "Baby, can you breathe okay?" He shook his head weakly and he felt the cold hands of the paramedic on him. A few minutes later, the man spoke gently.

"Seems like a collapsed lung, we'll have to operate again... Am I to presume you're coming in the ambulance with us?" he asked Blaine kindly.

"Of course." He turned to press a lingering kiss to Kurt's lips, not caring if the paramedics were homophobic. "I love you, Kurt. You're going to be okay. I'm never leaving your side." He nodded, screwing his blank eyes up in pain.

"Okay," he forced out as the paramedics moved him onto the stretcher and started rushing to the ambulance. Blaine held Kurt's hand during the entire way there, whispering soothing words in his ear as the paramedics worked around them. As soon as they arrived, Kurt was rushed into surgery and Blaine was left outside, shaking and crying and worst of all, _alone_.

**Review! :D**


	7. Sing To Me

**Here's chapter seven for you guys! I will go away for a few days without internet access, so no updates then, but I think you will be okay :) I'm planning to get this whole story out in chapters before August 9****th****. I kind of have to. So well, the updates will be up pretty often, but don't stop reviewing because of that! Reviews make the writers happy! :D Now, enjoy chapter seven with even more drama.**

Nearly three hours later, the same kind nurse from the day before came out to him.

"Hey Blaine," she smiled gently. "I'm sorry it's been so long. There were some complications with the surgery. He died twice on the operating table, but he's in his room now. His meds have knocked him out, so he won't be awake for a few hours if you want to go home and get some rest?" Blaine panicked at her words.

"He _died_! What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" His eyes were wide with terror and shock, his hair messed up and his hand still in bandage from the day before.

"It happens a lot in surgery. His body just couldn't take the strain," she tried to soothe. "He's okay now, I promise" Blaine let out a sob and then sunk down against the wall, crying freely into his hands. His body was shaking violently as he cried.

"I-I'm s-so scared," he stuttered out.

"Honey," she whispered, laying her hand on his shoulder. "He really is alright now. He'll just have to be careful for a while, that's all."

"But how the hell can he be careful when people always treat him like crap! I'm the first one who's cared for him in years. He- he gets bullied really badly and-" Blaine made his decision quickly. Karofsky could get arrested for this, he knew it. "A guy pushed him down today on his bed. He sat on Kurt's chest and that's what caused all of this now... He kissed him. I got there in time, but I think-" Blaine sobbed, looked up at her with red eyes and spoke in a low voice. "I think he was going to rape him." The nurse's eyes widened and she got on her knees in front of Blaine.

"That's a really serious accusation, honey. Are you absolutely certain?"

"I can't be sure of anything, but- _God_, I can't even think about it." Blaine sobbed again. "It looked like it. The look in his eyes... like he wanted to ravish him. And the horror in Kurt's face... I- I just can't." He started crying again. The nurse soothed him.

"Do you... Do you want me to contact the police?" Blaine thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

"Yes. Yes, we can't let this pass." She nodded gently.

"I'll go and do it now. Kurt's in the same room as yesterday if you want to be with him?"

"Thank you." He scrambled up to his feet and quickly headed towards the room. He opened the door and sobbed again when he saw his boyfriend. "Kurt..." he whispered and walked up to his bed. He took his hand in both of his own shaking ones. But Kurt was sleeping heavily. His meds were insanely strong and he was attached to four different machines, one of which was helping him breathe. Blaine suddenly felt a wave of tiredness washing over him. He placed a chair next to Kurt, then he cried himself to sleep with his head on the edge of the bed and Kurt's hand tightly grasped in his own.

:)

Kurt woke to the sound of people he didn't know in his room,  
"Kurt honey," the nice nurse whispered. "The Police are here to talk to you. Would you like me to wake up Blaine?" Kurt nodded, terrified.

"What's happening?" Blaine was actually already awake since a few minutes back. He opened his eyes and turned to Kurt.

"Baby," he started with a raspy, sleep filled voice. "I told them about Karofsky and- And what he did to you yesterday. You have to tell them everything you can remember. I know it's hard, but we can't let him get away with this... I'll be here all the time." He kissed Kurt's cheek gently. "Okay?" Kurt whimpered, but nodded. He went through everything Karofsky had ever done to him. Once he got to the day before, the female police officer let out a small scoff.  
"Is there... Is there a problem?" Kurt asked timidly.  
"I was just wondering if there was any possibility you could have wanted this?" she asked cruelly. "And freaked out once it got out of control? I hear gay sex gets pretty kinky." She sounded disgusted.  
"Shannon!" the younger, male officer hissed angrily. "Can't you see he's terrified!"

"Kurt was almost raped. I'd like if you showed some compassion instead of showcasing your homophobia in front of two gay guys," Blaine gritted through his teeth and curled his fingers tighter around Kurt's hand.

"Of course," the male police officer nodded. "I'm so sorry for Shannon's behavior." He moved closer to Kurt and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "My name is Daniel. We'll go to the home and put David Karofsky into custody. He won't get away with this, I promise you, Mr. Hummel."  
"Call me Kurt..." he whispered, gripping Blaine's hand, he liked this man.

"Of course, Kurt," said Daniel kindly. "I'll see you both later. Stay strong. We're going to take care of this." Blaine nodded and watched the two officers leave the room, then he turned to Kurt.

"Are you okay?" He gently caressed Kurt's cheek. The boy nodded shakily.

"Do you think... Do you think they'll really arrest him?" Blaine sighed.

"I don't know... But I hope so. _God_, I hope so. You were so brave today, Kurt. So brave and strong," he said kindly, silent tears falling down his cheeks. Kurt sniffed.

"I feel really weak... Are you mad at me for lying to you?"

"Yes," said Blaine seriously, remembering what Kurt had lied about. "You can never, and I mean _never_ lie to me about something like that again. It- it almost cost you your life, Kurt," he sobbed. "Promise you won't ever lie like that again. You have to promise me."

"I promise." Kurt ducked his head, ashamed. "I just didn't want to come back here, and I didn't want you to worry. Please don't be mad at me..."

"And you think I'm less worried now!" Blaine burst out. "You almost fucking _died_, Kurt! Hell, you actually died twice on the operating table! You're my everything, Kurt. Doing that to yourself is like killing me _and_ yourself!" he cried out, standing up. He didn't mean to scream, but he couldn't help it. He was so desperate for Kurt to understand. The boy flinched and curled in on himself, forming a tiny, shaking ball.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry... Please don't hate me. I'm sorry..." Blaine wanted to stay, he really did, but he was too upset.

"How am I supposed to trust you now, Kurt?" He was still crying and his whole body was quivering. "I- I can't stay here," Blaine finally said. Then he left the room without another word. The younger boy felt his heart break. He let out an almost animal cry as Blaine left the room.

"Blaine! No! Don't leave me, please don't leave me!" Kurt hated hospitals, they terrified him, and Blaine had promised that he'd stay with him. He'd _promised_! Kurt could feel himself hyperventilating, his weak chest working too hard.

:)

Blaine didn't get further than to his car before he broke down in sobs again. He hadn't wanted to leave. He had promised to stay with Kurt. But he also didn't want to hurt Kurt in any way and he knew that he could turn pretty aggressive when he was angry. He would return to the hospital soon, but first, he needed to go to the gym and box out all of his anger. Boxing always made him feel calmer afterwards.

:)

Kurt was in hysterics and they had to give him a sedative to calm him down, he was still out of it when Blaine returned to the hospital a few hours later. Blaine felt calmer and more down to earth when came back. He entered the room and panicked when he saw Kurt. He was sleeping deeply. Tear streaks were obvious on his cheeks and he looked exhausted. Blaine felt guilt washing over him. This wasn't meant to happen. He had promised Kurt to stay. He had let him down. He decided to let Kurt decide if he wanted to see him right now. He wrote a short note and left it on Kurt's night stand.

_Any nurse who finds this, please read it to Kurt Hummel. Kurt, I'm so sorry. I promised to never leave you and I meant it. I was angry and scared of hurting you. If you want me to come back, call me. I love you. /Blaine_

Then he scribbled down his phone number, left the note on the table and then went back to his car.

:)

Around an hour later, Kurt got the message and instantly tried to stand up. He didn't have a cell phone and he needed to call Blaine. A nurse took pity on him and typed the number into her own phone, handing it to Kurt.

"Kurt," Blaine sobbed as soon as he picked up, on the first ring. "I-I'm so sorry."

"It's okay just... God, Blaine, I need you. I hate hospitals so much, I'm so scared..." His voice was tiny, it was obvious that he was terrified.

"I'm coming. I love you," he said, then hung up and hurried to the hospital.

Kurt was curled in a ball when Blaine arrived again. A nurse took the frantic boy's arm as he ran past her.

"We need you to calm him down," she said softly. "He's far too stressed for his own good, he needs to relax." Blaine nodded.

"I'll try." He walked into the room and spoke calmly. "Kurt, baby. I'm here now. Please relax." He took Kurt's hand and rubbed small circles on his back with the other. "Shh, honey..." Kurt was still crying, though his sobs calmed a little just from Blaine being there.

"I h-hate hospitals," he cried. "I d-don't want to be here. Not alone. And n-now you h-hate me."

"Kurt..." said Blaine gently. "I don't hate you. I could never. I told you before, I love you." He lay down next to Kurt carefully and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. Kurt whimpered into Blaine's lips, and drew him closer.

"Please don't leave me again?" he whispered. "It's just..." He swallowed visibly. "After the accident... I was here alone. I was suddenly blind and the nurses told me that my Dad had died and my Mom didn't come and visit, not once... Everyone was different and I didn't have anyone, I was just here alone..." Blaine held Kurt close and kissed his lips a few more times.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I won't ever do it again. You're my boyfriend and I love you so much. You're my life, sweetie. You're everything. You'll never be alone anymore and- wait. Can I sing to you?" he asked. Kurt nodded, curling onto Blaine.

"Please sing to me," he nodded. "I love you too, you're my life." Blaine kissed Kurt one more time and laced his fingers with his.

"I wrote this a few years ago. I actually wrote it in hope that I'd someday find someone that I could sing it to and mean every word of it. And now I do." He smiled and then started singing.

"_I've been alone, surrounded by darkness. And I've seen how heartless the world can be. I've seen you crying, you felt like it's hopeless. But I'll always do my best to make you see._

_That baby, you're not alone. 'Cause you're here with me. And nothing's ever gonna bring us down, 'cause nothing can keep me from loving you, and you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through._

_And I know it ain't easy, but it ain't hard trying. Every time I see you smiling, and I feel you so close to me._

_And you tell me, that baby, you're not alone, 'cause you're here with me. And nothing's ever gonna bring us down, 'cause nothing can keep me from loving you, and you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through._

_Now, I still have trouble, I trip and stumble, trying to make sense of things sometimes. I look for reasons, but I don't need them, all I need is to look in your eyes, and I realize…_

_That baby, you're not alone, 'cause you're here with me. And nothing's ever gonna bring us down, 'cause nothing can keep me from loving you, and you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through."_

Kurt was crying again by the end of the song, gripping onto Blaine and kissing him passionately.

"I love you. I love you so much." Blaine kissed him back as much as he could without hurting him.

"I love you more, Kurt. I'll always love you more."

**The song is of course "Not Alone" by Darren Criss. If you haven't heard it… well, what are you waiting for! We don't own the lyrics. Give us some reviews! :D**


	8. Warblers

**Yay for an update! So, all of you who have been waiting for Dalton and the Warblers, here you go. But like always in this fic: With happiness comes more drama. That means, with Dalton comes Smythe… Also, I guess both of us sort of ship Niff, so that's featured here, too. Enjoy chapter eight, guys! :)**

A week later, Kurt was finally able to leave the hospital and it was the day he was due to get his guide dog. He was terrified about going back to the home. Daniel had returned to the hospital and informed them that due to there being no solid _proof _of what Dave had done to Kurt, they hadn't been able to take him in. That means that he was still running around in those halls.

It was Kurt's first day at home and Blaine had just gone to pick up the dog. He walked backwards into their room and smiled widely.

"You ready to meet you new buddy, Kurt?" Kurt nodded, bouncing slightly.

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"He'll love you," Blaine giggled and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Baby, meet your guide, Tony." He placed the dog at Kurt's feet and guided his hand down to feel him. Kurt brushed his hands over the soft fur. Tony was a two year old golden Labrador, newly trained and loyal.

"Hey, Tony," he whispered. "I'm Kurt." Blaine went to sit behind Kurt on the bed and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck softly.

"He loves you already."

"Did you see the care workers on your way? Are they still annoyed about him?" he asked as Tony licked his hand.

"They are annoyed, but they didn't say anything. It's fine, honey." He kissed Kurt's skin again and rested his head in the crook of his neck. "Do you like him?" Kurt nodded.

"He's nice... He's softer than I thought he'd be. Do I have to give him back in two years, after my operation?" he asked worriedly. He didn't want to fall in love with the dog just to have him taken away. Blaine smiled and sighed, pulling Kurt even closer.

"No, you can keep him afterwards. We'll take care of him together. And you'll be able to see him!" Kurt grinned. Things were finally starting to fall into place. They had their entrance exams for Dalton tomorrow and he was panicking slightly, but they'd been assured that not much was expected from him, they knew he'd never been given the right opportunities to learn. Actually, Kurt was much more advanced than could be expected from him. Things were finally becoming okay.

:)

A week later, things really were amazing. Kurt was still healing, but he was healing up just fine, they were getting used to their life with Tony and they had both been accepted to Dalton. Blaine was happier than he could ever remember being before.

It was their first day at Dalton and they were stood outside the doors, Kurt in his wheelchair, his hand gripping Tony's harness.

"What if the kids hate me?" Kurt whispered.

"They won't." Blaine kissed him on the lips and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Kurt nodded and they headed inside the building. They were met by two boys, a brunette and a blonde, both smiling. The blonde jumped forward, bouncing.  
"Hi! I'm Jeff, this is Nick we're going to be your guides. Hello Doggy!" He stepped forward to stroke Tony but the dog growled slightly.  
"Jeff, you idiot." Nick rolled his eyes. "He's trained to guide and protect, you can't just jump at him like that." The brunette knelt next to Tony and held out his hand for the dog to sniff.

"Hello, boy," he said softly. He looked up at Kurt who was clearly confused about what was going on. "What's his name?" Kurt flushed and looked down shyly. Blaine smiled broadly.

"Come on, Kurt. Don't be shy, baby." Kurt looked up, letting the two boys get a look at his icy glazed over eyes. He heard the blonde gasp and then the sound of him being hit over the head by the brunette.  
"Ignore my boyfriend, he's an idiot." Nick's voice was full of laughter. Kurt chuckled, a little shocked that they were gay.

"I'm... I'm K-Kurt," he whispered. "This is Tony." He brushed his hand over his dog's fur.

Blaine held Kurt's hand tight in his own, giving him something solid to hold on to.

"And I'm Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend." That felt so good to say. It made Blaine's grin grow ever wider. "We're transfers from McKinley High. It's nice to meet you guys!" he said truthfully. Jeff smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too. Can I ask... What happened to you, Kurt?" The blonde shifted awkwardly under his Nick's stern gaze. Blaine tensed up a little.

"You don't have to tell them if you don't want to, Kurt." He turned to Jeff and Nick. "This is sort of a sensitive subject." Kurt bit his lip, but he knew that he needed to start trusting people.

"If you mean how I am blind, I was in accident when I was four, but if it's the chair you're asking about, I had fluid on my lungs and they operated but then... then..." He could hear his breathing speeding up as he panicked. "B-Blaine... Blaine, could you tell them?" he begged. Blaine nodded and took a deep breath.

"He was almost raped by another boy at the care home where we live. He had to operate again and he d-died twice on the operation table..." Blaine finished, tears threatening to fall. Jeff's face was horrified, his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh God... I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked, I'm such an idiot!" Kurt instantly reached up and found the boy's hand, taking it softly.

"Hey... It's okay, don't beat yourself up about it." Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt's head.

"You're doing amazing, Kurt. You're so brave." Then he turned to the two boys and smiled. "So, want to show us around?" Nick nodded.

"We're borders, are you two staying in dorms?" Blaine paused. That would actually be perfect. But...

"You need your parents' signature, don't you...?"

"Hmm, yeah," Nick nodded. "Or guardian. So your head care worker would be able to do it. What year are you both? I'm a senior and Jeff's a junior." Kurt's shoulders sagged a bit, he'd been hoping for at least one friend in his year. Blaine decided he would talk to Kurt about boarding later.

"I'm a senior," said Blaine and smiled towards Nick. "Kurt's a sophomore. Do you know any nice guys in that year?"

"Trent is a sophomore!" Jeff put in quickly. "Trent's awesome! Hey, do either of you sing? You should totally join the Warblers! That's our glee club!"

"I like to sing, but I... I don't think I'm good enough..." Blaine looked down and bit his lip. He wanted to join, he really did. But he also didn't want to make a fool out of himself and he had to take care of Kurt. "Kurt, do you like to sing? I never heard you do it."

"I... I can sing," Kurt admitted softly. "But the Glee Club at McKinley didn't want me... I can't really keep up with choreography."  
"What's your range?" Nick asked curiously.  
"I'm a counter tenor," he whispered.

"You're a _counter _tenor!" asked Blaine, clearly impressed. "Wow, you should have told me!" He turned to the two boys again. "We could still join the Warblers, right? Even though he can't do choreography." Jeff glanced nervously at Nick.

"Uh... You'd have to ask Wes. He's pretty precious over the Warblers, he's head council member." Blaine nodded.

"Okay. We'll go talk to him today. He should at least give you an audition, that's what I think." He kissed Kurt's cheek lightly. He knew what such simple gestures did to Kurt. They made him feel important, they reminded him of the fact that he was loved.

Nick and Jeff showed them around the school, the blonde bouncing happily. Kurt was a little overwhelmed.

"I'll never be able to find my way around here," he whispered worriedly to Nick. The boy smiled sadly.

"We'll help you, Kurt. We're all happy to help you. And then you have Blaine, of course." Nick admired their relationship. They seemed to understand each other in the most amazing way. Blaine was currently talking to Jeff a little bit ahead of them. "So, how and when did you and Blaine meet?"

"He lives at the care home. He saved me from a supply closet," Kurt smiled softly,."It was actually only a few weeks ago. What about you and Jeff? He's... excitable."

"We met in his freshman year here at Dalton. We've been together for over a year now. And yes, he has a lot of energy, but I love that about him." Nick went silent for a while before speaking to Kurt again. "Blaine loves you a lot. I can tell."

"I hope so. I feel bad that he's stuck with me..." Kurt sighed. "But it's like we're soul mates, we need each other. He deserves so much better than me though."

"A person can't deserve more that their soul mate. Don't say things like that, Kurt. I'm sure Blaine's one hundred percent happy." Nick smiled and patted him on the shoulder. They went silent for a while and listened to their boyfriends chatting before Nick asked,

"Why do you and Blaine live at a care home? You don't have to answer... I just thought I'd ask."

"Um... I was in an accident when I was four. It killed my dad and blinded me. My Mom... well, she didn't want a blind son." Kurt fought the urge to curl in on himself. "You'll have to ask Blaine about him... it's not my story to tell." Blaine and Jeff came back to the two other boys and Blaine was immediately on his knees in front of Kurt's chair when he saw the expression in his face. He'd seen it before.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I-It was m-my f-fault," Nick stuttered, eyes wide. "I asked him why he was in the care home." Kurt was breathing heavily, his whole body shaking. He was trying not to shut himself off. Blaine simply nodded to Nick and then turned to Kurt again. He cupped his cheek and spoke firmly.

"Kurt, I'm here. I'm Blaine, your boyfriend. You're safe here. I promised to protect you and I will. You're safe, honey." Kurt nodded, closing his eyes, but he was still shaking and he couldn't speak.

"Is he... Is he okay?" Jeff asked worriedly. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's okay. He's just shaken. This is also hard for him to talk about." Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt on the lips while still cupping his cheek. "You're safe, honey. You're okay..."

It took Kurt a good ten minutes before he was back to normal. When his breathing was okay again, he reached out for Nick's hand.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to zone out like that." Nick looked down at their hands.

"No, it's fine. I'll remember to not bring it up again." He let go of Kurt's hand and smiled kindly. Blaine smiled, too.

"Let's go to our first class!" Kurt hesitated

"I- I'll be alone though." Jeff shook his head.

"Come on! Blaine will go with Nick and I'll take you to your class, you have English right? Trent will be there, I'll introduce you." Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt.

"You'll be fine, baby," he whispered against his lips. "I bet Trent is really nice. I'll see you when we have break." He kissed Kurt one more time, then walked away with Nick to History class.

Jeff wheeled Kurt down the corridor, Tony trotting happily alongside them.

"You'll like Trent. He's really nice, I promise." Kurt nodded and they soon reached the class room.

"Sir? This is Kurt Hummel... Do you mind if I introduce him to Trent?"  
"Of course not." The teacher smiled. "My name is Mr. Wilkes, Kurt. His seat's over there, Jeff. Thad's got a free period, he's going to help him with the Braille books we ordered in."  
"Cool!" Jeff grinned. "Thad's cool, Kurt. His little sister's blind and he's a senior." The blonde wheeled him over to the corner where Trent and Thad were sat. Trent looked up and saw a boy being wheeled their way.

"Hey, you're Kurt, right? I heard someone new was coming here today! I'm Trent." He reached to shake Kurt's hand kindly. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Kurt smiled softly.  
"And I'm Thad," the older boy grinned. "You want to feel me to see me? It's what Emily always does." Kurt nodded uncertainly.

"If you don't mind?"

"Of course not, go ahead," said Thad and sunk down in front of Kurt.

"I don't mind either," said Trent and did the same. Kurt did so slowly, his hands skimming gently over their features. Jeff smiled and ruffled Kurt's hair before leaving for his own class.

Kurt had a good morning, for the first time he felt like people actually cared about him. The teachers and students were kind and patient and he really felt like he was _learning _something which was a nice change. Blaine and Kurt had received one locker each and that was where Blaine was when he saw Kurt after their second period.

"Hey!" He grinned widely and kneeled in front of Kurt, who was being wheeled by another boy who had to be Trent, and pecked him on the cheek. "Had a nice morning? Mine has been great!"

"Perfect," Kurt grinned.  
"Hey! I'm Trent." Trent held out his hand to Blaine. "Kurt told me all about you." Blaine shook Trent's hand and chuckled.

"All good things, I hope." He turned to Kurt again. "You know what, baby? They called me from the hospital a few minutes ago. You'll be out of the chair in a week." He grinned wider, feeling really happy. "And when you can walk properly again, I'll take you shopping."

"I've never been shopping!" he gasped. Blaine laughed.

"Good that you have a boyfriend who can spoil you on your first time then. And I hope you trust my taste in clothes since you'll only be able to feel them. I have a pretty amazing taste though," he chuckled.

"I'd take Nick and Jeff with you too, if I were you," Trent smiled. "They're pretty awesome at clothes shopping. But seriously Kurt, how in God's name can you be sixteen and not have been shopping!" Blaine froze. He didn't want Kurt to think about all of that again.

"He just hasn't gotten the opportunity," he said calmly and squeezed Kurt's hand. "But this weekend, he will!" He kissed the younger boy's cheek again and whispered in his ear. "I love you. Don't forget it."

"Love you too." Nick and Jeff suddenly came skidding up to them.

"We talked to Wes and he says he's all for equal rights. You both have an audition after school," Jeff grinned.

"Great!" Blaine beamed. "Any kind of music the council likes especially much?"

"I'd go top forty if I were you..." Nick let out a laugh. "They're not big fans of show tunes." Kurt frowned, that was what he was good at. Blaine noticed Kurt's frown and then got an idea.

"Hey, Nick, could we do a duet?" Blaine had the perfect song for them.

"I don't see why not... What did you have in mind?"

"Perfect by P!nk. Do you know it, Kurt?" Blaine grinned, unable to hide his excitement. Kurt nodded, and then giggled.

"Blaine... Can you _rap_?" Blaine just shrugged.

"I guess I'm okay. Anyway, we have a break after the next period, right? We can practice then!" Blaine was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

Soon enough, Kurt and Blaine were waiting outside the Warbler's rehearsal room nervously. Jeff was waiting with them.  
"It'll be fine. Thad's on the council and David and Wes are both great guys. It'll be so cool when you join us!" He led them into a room and suddenly they heard a sarcastic voice from the corner.  
"Well done, Sterling. You brought us a cripple. Trying to bring someone even more useless than you to the group?" Jeff's excitable face instantly fell and he retreated into himself, it was obvious this boy tearing him down was a regular occurrence.  
"Back off, Sebastian!" Nick snapped, getting interrupted by the banging of a gavel. Kurt flinched. Blaine put a protecting hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"There will always be jerks who don't understand," he whispered to Kurt. "Let's just sing and shut him up, okay?" Kurt nodded. He heard the head council member introduce himself as Wes and ask them to sing. Then he and Blaine were singing and he forgot about everything, just putting his heart and soul into it.

"_You are perfect to me,_" they finished the song and the room burst into applause.  
"That was /amazing/!" said Jeff with wide eyes.

"Well," Thad grinned. "I think we all know the an-" He was interrupted by Sebastian.

"Hang on! We should put this to the vote. I mean... Blaine should obviously get in, but what about Hummel? He's not going to be able to do any of the choreography! He'll throw all of our routines off!"

"If Kurt can't join, I won't either," Blaine gritted through his teeth. "You over there, if you could just shut up, that'd be nice." Wes threw a glare at Sebastian.

"Warbler Sebastian, you are not on the council so kindly don't act as if you were." He turned to Jeff, who was the Warbler choreographer along with David. "You and David can rework the routines, right Jeff?"  
"Of course!" Jeff grinned. "I already started!" David smiled.

"Then welcome to the Warbler's, guys. _Both _of you." He glared at Sebastian. Blaine grinned widely.

"We got in, baby. I knew we would!" He kissed the top of Kurt's head and then sat down on a couch next to his boyfriend's wheelchair.

The rehearsal went well. The Warblers were all for helping Kurt. Sebastian sulked at the edge of the group, glaring at Kurt and staring at Blaine with lust filled eyes. He waited until Kurt was busy with Nick and Jeff before sliding up to Blaine.  
"Hey, sexy," he grinned. "Fancy going out for coffee with a _real_ man?" Blaine turned his back to Sebastian.

"I have a boyfriend. I'd like if you respected that."

"He doesn't need to know," Sebastian winked. "Not like he can see us!" He let out a cruel laugh and Thad turned around slowly from where he was stood, his face furious.

"Back off, Sebastian. Bully me all you want, but don't you dare hurt Kurt in any way. I'm more than happy with him. I hope we never have to speak again." Blaine turned and walked over to Thad, who had been watching the situation. "How do you normally deal with Sebastian?" he asked.

"Ignore him," Thad hissed. "But I'm not going to stand for him making jokes about blind people. I _won't_." He shook his head to clear it, holding out his hand. "I'm Thad Harwood. My baby sister's blind."

"Blaine Anderson." Blaine shook his hand. "I've never met anyone blind before Kurt. I'm doing my best though. No one-" Blaine took a deep breath to make sure he didn't choke up. "No one else cares about him. Before you guys, that is. He's such a talented, beautiful boy and no one even cares... It's not fair," he sighed and looked down. Thad nodded.

"It can be hard. Emily's not even six yet and I'm already worried about what school's going to be like for her. But the Warblers are like family, we'll all look after Kurt." Blaine put a hand on Thad's shoulder.

"As long as we're there for them, that's all we can do," he smiled kindly. "And actually... Kurt will have an operation in two years that'll probably make him see again. At least partially."

"That's amazing," Thad breathed. "Do you think he'd... he'd maybe talk to Emily sometime? She's never met anyone else who's blind."

"I'm sure he'd love that," Blaine smiled. There was a sudden bang of a gavel.

"This meeting is over. We will continue tomorrow."

**Weird ending, I know. Couldn't make this chapter too long. And no, we will not continue tomorrow. Though I will bring my computer to our family vacation and try to get some written there. I'll update lots when I get home, promise :) Don't forget to review! :D /Helen & Helen**


	9. Mission Impossible

**Omg guys! I have internet in the house we're staying at on our vacation! That means more updates :D They will be coming pretty often now, but well, don't stop reviewing :) This is a rather short chapter, but I hope you'll like it anyway. Enjoy chapter nine!**

Blaine walked straight up to Kurt when the rehearsal ended.

"Hey, sweetie." Kurt's grin was huge.

"Dalton is amazing! The Warblers are all so nice... Except Sebastian." His face fell a little.  
"He's an asshole. He tried to flirt with me earlier, ugh. Anyway, we should get back to the care home, you look tired." Kurt nodded, though he looked a little sad.

"I'm exhausted, but I don't want to leave. I wish we could stay here all the time..."

"Do you- do you want us to board here? If we do, when I graduate, you could either stay with me in my apartment or stay here. But yes, I do think boarding would be good for us." He looked into Kurt's eyes. "Is that what you want?" Kurt's icy eyes widened and something like excitement sparkled in them.

"C-Can we? Is that possible? Are we allowed?"

"If we get one of the care workers to sign it, yes," he smiled and kissed Kurt softly on the lips. "I'll get the papers before we go back today. All I want is for you to be happy." Jeff bounced over when he heard what they were talking about.

"You're boarding? That's so cool!" the blonde grinned. "But they won't let you share a room. Me and Nicky are both roommate less right now if you want to move in with us?" Blaine smiled.

"That'd be great, Jeff. But first we need to get a care worker to sign it... That's like mission impossible. We'll try though."

As they were leaving the school, Kurt turned to Blaine.

"I call Nick," he laughed. "I'm not sure I could cope with a hyper Jeff 24/7." Blaine laughed, too.

"That's fine. Nick will graduate in a few months though," he pointed out. He lifted Kurt up and carried him into the car, kissing him on the lips as he fastened his seatbelt. He packed the wheelchair in the car and then drove them back to the care home.

"Yeah..." said Kurt finally when they were in the car. "But I intend to move in with you when you graduate anyway," Kurt smiled softly.

"Are you sure?" asked Blaine. "I mean, I want you to live with me, more than anything. But I also want you to be happy. And Dalton's good for you. I need you to be sure, Kurt."

"I'll be at Dalton every day," Kurt said quietly. "But I don't want to be away from you. I love you. And I won't be seeing you at school once you graduate."

"Okay," said Blaine and smiled.

They quickly got back to their room.

"I'll go talk to them, okay? You stay here and sleep, baby. You need it." He pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead and then locked the door before heading down the hall towards the care workers' room. He knocked gently on the door.

"Come in!" the woman's harsh voice rang out. When Blaine entered the room, she rolled her eyes. "Anderson, what do you want now?" Blaine handed over the two papers.

"Me and Kurt would like to board at Dalton. All you have to do is sign here." He pointed at the line and then waited for her reaction.

"We have a rule against boarding schools," she lied, she was sick of Anderson and Hummel thinking they deserved special treatment.

"No, you don't," Blaine snapped. "Just... Please, just sign these and you'll never have to deal with us again."

"I can't. If I broke the rule for you I'd have to break it for everyone." She looked back down at her book. "Close the door on your way out."

"You don't even have a rule about that! If you now _hate us _so much, why do you want us to stay!" Blaine was frustrated and he was shaking with anger.

"You need to learn your place. You're no more important than any of the other kids here." Truthfully, she also got a sizeable amount of disability allowance as long as Kurt was living at the care home and since he never saw a penny of it, it was a nice living for her.

"But the other kids could also go to and board at Dalton if they wanted to! Look, I just..." He buried his face in his hands. "I just want Kurt to be happy. _Please_." The woman merely pointed at the door. Blaine walked up to her and leaned in close.

"I'm not stupid, I know what you're doing. It makes me sick that you care more about yourself than a handicap able kid. But you'll have to get used to living more on a budget. He's moving out with me in two months, as soon as I turn eighteen. We can't wait to get out of here." Then he walked out and returned to their room, slamming the door shut and throwing himself onto the bed. Kurt woke up blearily.

"Blaine? What's going on?" Blaine just sobbed into the pillow.

"I let you down, Kurt. I-I'm s-sorry." Kurt's face twisted into pure anger.

"She said _no_! " He stood up and grabbed Tony's lead, storming as fast as he dared down the corridor to her room, even though he wasn't supposed to be walking yet.

"Kurt!" Blaine screamed. "No!" He ran after Kurt down the hall, but didn't make it before Kurt had reached the door. "Kurt! You're not supposed to walk yet!" He gripped Kurt's waist to steady him. Kurt wrenched the door open,  
"You listen now, you sad excuse for a woman," Kurt hissed at the outraged face of the care worker. "You _will_ sign these forms for me and Blaine and you will do it _now_. Because if you refuse I will be calling up out friend Daniel, who is a police officer and I will be letting him know how I have never seen a penny of my disability allowance and how you've been knowingly allowing extreme bullying against me since I was four. Do you understand me!" he spat.  
"But I need that money!" the woman growled back.  
"I don't give a fuck what _you_ need!" Kurt snarled, he was actually yelling at just above her shoulder. He'd never been this angry in his life. He'd always let himself be walked all over, but he was done. "Did you ever think that maybe _I_ needed that money? I'm not letting you screw this up now that me and Blaine have a chance to be happy!" Blaine wanted to tell Kurt to calm down, but he couldn't. Kurt was saying the exact things he had wanted to say. He took the forms out from his pocket and handed them to her.

"Here, _sign_." He glared at her as she signed the papers, then reached to give them back to Blaine, but stopped mid-way.

"And now you won't call the police?"

"Well, we can't promise anything. But this will at least increase your chances." Then he snatched the papers from her hand. Kurt stumbled into Blaine's grip, weak and exhausted, now that the fight had gone out of him. Blaine carried Kurt back to their room and tucked him down under the covers.

"Sleep, baby. We'll talk when you wake up." Blaine lay down next to him and cuddled close. Kurt nodded and fell asleep quickly. Tony jumped onto the bed and eyed Blaine as if daring him to kick him off it, then lay down at their feet. Blaine was exhausted, but he couldn't sleep. His mind kept going and never seemed to even want to stop. He was restless. Before he knew it, Kurt was awake again.

"Kurt... You should sleep more."

"I can't," Kurt whispered worriedly. "I've never yelled at anyone before... Did she look upset? I'd hate to upset anyone..."

"She looked annoyed," said Blaine honestly. "But you did nothing wrong, honey. She deserved every word of what you said. I'm really proud of you."

"You are?" Kurt asked, surprised. "How come?"

"Yes, I am. I mean, I'm a little bit angry that you just ran up like that when you know you aren't supposed to walk yet, but yes, I'm proud of you. I'm proud of you for standing up against her. I was proud of you when we sang today. You make me proud all the time, Kurt. You know, my boyfriend is all kinds of amazing." He rested his hand on Kurt's waist and pressed a kiss to his nose. Kurt smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry about walking, I was just so angry I didn't think. Besides, now we get to dorm at Dalton. We never have to come back here ever again!"

"I know," Blaine smiled. "We'll pack our things tomorrow. This will be our last night here." Blaine kept his hand on Kurt's waist and rubbed small circles with his thumb. "Kurt..." he said after a few minutes. "Can you kiss me again? Like _really_ kiss me. We did it once and I-I've been wanting to do it again." Blaine bit his own lip. Kurt nodded, feeling forward and finding Blaine's lips. He kissed him hard, pressing his body close to Blaine's and deepening the kiss. Blaine moaned softly into Kurt's mouth and pressed their bodies flush up against each other. He tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair and kissed him back passionately. His tongue met Kurt's and they danced together gracefully. Blaine soon noticed that he was developing a small _problem_ in his pants. He prayed silently that Kurt wouldn't notice because he really didn't want to break the kiss just yet. Kurt felt himself grow harder as well and yelped and he felt his erection press up against Blaine's.

"Kurt, maybe we should... _cool off_..." said Blaine and pulled back. "I mean, I- I don't know if we're ready for this just yet."

"I... Don't know if I'm ready for it either." He frowned slightly. "I want... Blaine, the first time we have sex, I want to be able to _see_ it... Can you wait that long?" Blaine smiled.

"I'd wait forever for you, Kurt. It'll be like a birthday present," he chuckled. "It will be perfect, honey." Kurt smiled softly, pulling Blaine in for another kiss.

**That was all you're going to see of Kurt and Blaine when they're 16 and 18. There's a huge time jump in the next chapter, so yay! And don't worry, the Warblers will be back (at least some of them). So, review and we'll see you in chapter ten! /Helen & Helen**


	10. Love Is Blind

**Just to make everything clear, this chapter starts two years later, on Kurt's 18****th**** birthday. Kurt is still going at Dalton, in his Senior year and Blaine graduated two years ago and is now working in a bookshop. That's all, I guess. If you have more questions, just ask :) Enjoy chapter ten!**

Two years later, Kurt woke on a Saturday morning in the bedroom of their apartment. It was his eighteenth birthday. He frowned when he realized Blaine wasn't in bed with him.

"Blaine?" he called. "Are you in?" Blaine entered the room with a huge grin. He walked up to Kurt and placed a box wrapped in paper on his lap.

"Happy birthday, baby!" He kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Thank you," Kurt grinned. "What did you get me?" He was bouncing excitedly.

"A new phone," said Blaine and smiled. "You can use it in a few days, when you'll be able to see." He grinned even wider. Kurt smiled. The operation was scheduled for the next day and honestly, he was terrified.

"What happens if it doesn't work?"

"Then we'll work it out together. I'll never love you any less, Kurt. But don't worry. The doctor said that it was almost one hundred percent sure, remember? It'll work." He kissed Kurt again. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled softly.

:)

The next day, Kurt looked ready to cry. He was sitting in his hospital bed, being prepared for surgery. He still hated hospitals, they scared him.

"Kurt..." said Blaine softly and looked at him. "You're going to be okay. Just trust me, okay? I'll be here when you wake up. You'll be fine." He pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead. "I'll be waiting for you." Then he turned and walked out of the room.

Over five hours later, Kurt was back in his room, thick bandages wrapped around his eyes which he wasn't allowed to take off for a few days.  
"Blaine?" Kurt asked, hearing footsteps. "Is that you? Did you talk to the doctors? Do they think it worked?" Blaine was on the edge to tears and smiling broadly when he entered the room.

"They- It worked even better, Kurt. You'll need glasses, but- you'll have pretty much full sight, not just partially, like they said before. Kurt... You'll be able to see in three days." Blaine was crying when he reached to take Kurt's hand.

"I'll... I'll be able to see," he breathed. "I'll be able to see _you_." He pulled Blaine in for a kiss, "And... when I can," he whispered. "Will you make love to me?"

"Of course," whispered Blaine back. "I'll make love to you whenever you want, honey. We can go wherever and do whatever you want. And you know what the best part is?" He kissed Kurt's jaw. "We can go home now and then all we have to do is wait for three days and then come back here. So come on, let's get you dressed!" Kurt was bouncing with excitement. Tony looked up from where he was lying in the corner and barker happily.

They got home safely and Kurt fell asleep almost immediately. Blaine kissed his forehead and then hurried to the nearest jewelry. He was going to propose to Kurt as soon as he could take off the bandages.

As he looked at the rings, a familiar voice came from behind.

"Hey there, hot stuff."  
"Sebastian," Blaine nodded, then turned his back to the other man again.

"I heard the cripple got his operation. And he's having a belated birthday party when he's healed? I'm presuming my invitation got lost in the post? I'm _crushed_," he drawled sarcastically.

"That's my soon to be fiancé you're talking about," he snapped. "I'm proposing to him." Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Why! I've told you before that you can do better than gayface. Does he even put out? He and Sterling were always such losers... You and Nick deserve better." Blaine just shook his head.

"You know nothing about love, Sebastian. I hope you find someone who can show you someday. And no, he doesn't put out, not yet. I've never asked him to. But in a few days..." Blaine trailed off and smiled. "Can you leave me alone so I can pick out an engagement ring now?" Sebastian stood his ground, smirking.

"Don't think I won't be crashing the cripple's party."

"If you even come close to our apartment, I'll call the police," Blaine threatened. Then he paused. He saw a beautiful silver ring with a small diamond on top. That was just _it_. "Excuse me?" he asked the shop assistant. Sebastian rolled in eyes, storming off. "Could I get this ring engraved?"

"Certainly, Sir," the man smiled. "What would you like it to say?" Blaine smiled.

"_Love is blind_ would be perfect. When can it be finished? I'll need it in three days if that's possible." The man nodded.

"We can have it ready for you by this time tomorrow."

"That's perfect," Blaine grinned.

"Hey, baby," said Blaine as he crawled into bed next to Kurt. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck softly.

"Hey," Kurt smiled. "Where did you go?"

"Had to buy some milk," he lied. "I want to make pancakes tonight."  
"'Kay..." Kurt yawned. "Can't I just take the bandages off now?" he begged. "Pleeeease… It won't do any harm!" Blaine laughed.

"Not right now. It _would_ do harm, honey. Just a few more days... And then I have a few surprises for you." He grinned again and kissed his boyfriend's lips.

"Surprises? What do you mean? You didn't have to do anything for me!"

"Of course I did. You're going to see again, Kurt. You deserve to see everything. And I- Kurt, I... Can I be the first thing you see?" he asked nervously. "I want to be the first thing you see when you open your eyes… Can I?" Kurt nodded.

"Of course. You're the thing I want to see the most."

"I hope I won't disappoint," he teased and poked Kurt in his side.

"You won't. You're perfect, I already know that."

:)

Three days later, they were back in hospital and for once, Kurt didn't mind. The lights were dimmed and the blinds drawn. The kind eye doctor from two years ago was unwinding the bandages slowly.  
"Now Kurt, I want you to keep your eyes closed until I say and then open them slowly. The light might hurt a little at first. Okay?"  
Kurt nodded and finally, the bandages were removed and Kurt's slightly raw looking eyes came into view.

"Okay Kurt. Open them." Kurt shook his head.

"N-No... What if it didn't work?" Blaine took Kurt's hand securely in his.

"I'm here all the time, Kurt. I'm not leaving you. Here, turn to me and open your eyes." Kurt opened his eyes slowly, wincing at the little bit of light in the room. Slowly, his blurry eyes cleared and he saw his boyfriend for the first time. The smooth tanned skin, strong jaw line and large eyebrows, the dark corkscrew curls and most importantly, the kind, gentle hazel eyes. Kurt's finally clear blue eyes filled with tears and he buried his face in his hands and cried.

"Kurt- Kurt, didn't it work? Can- can't you see?" Blaine asked and tried to make Kurt look up again.

"I c-can," he sobbed. "And you're s-so beautiful... I can _see_, Blaine! I can see and you're perfect!" He was still sobbing.  
"Sometimes it can be overwhelming," the Doctor said softly. Blaine let out a sob of relief.

"You can see, ohmygod, Kurt!" He pulled Kurt in for a tight hug. "You can see..."

"I'm _normal_, Blaine! I'm not a cripple anymore!" Kurt cried happily into his shoulder.

"You were always perfect to me, Kurt. Always." He pulled away slightly only to press them back together, his lips on Kurt's immediately.

"You're so beautiful, Blaine." Kurt whispered into Blaine's lips. "Still a little blurry, but beautiful." The Doctor nodded.

"We need to get you fitted for glasses, which you'll need to wear all of the time or you'll damage your eyes again." Blaine chuckled through his tears.

"Come on, let's get you some glasses." They followed the doctor down the hall, hand in hand. Tears of joy were still falling from Blaine's eyes.

An hour later, Kurt was fitted with slender silver frames and he was following Blaine out of the hospital. His eyes were wide and he was looking around, taking everything in, although the bright sun was already giving a headache.

"B-Blaine... Everything is so... so _bright_."

"I know, honey." He kissed Kurt's cheek and smiled. "I know... You'll get used to it eventually. Now, let's get you home so you can see our apartment for the first time." Kurt nodded, laughing at Tony who was still trying to herd him.

"Now you just have a super protective dog," said Blain and laughed at Tony. Kurt smiled, practically skipping alongside Blaine.

"Can you believe it, Blaine? Can you believe that I can see?"

"It's amazing! You really deserve it, Kurt. We should give your doctor some kind of gift, don't you think?" asked Blaine. Kurt nodded.

"Uhhuh... I don't know what though..." They stopped walking as they reached their apartment building.

"Me neither..." Blaine bit his lip as he thought. "We'll figure something out."

Together, they headed up to their apartment and Kurt gasped as they entered the living room.

"Oh, Blaine! It's gorgeous!"

"I'm glad you think so, baby." He wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind and kissed his neck before resting his head on his shoulder. "I'm so happy..." he whispered softly.

"I'm happy too, so happy. Life is so perfect!"

"You make my life perfect." Blaine kissed him just below his ear. "Now, are you ready for your first gift? There are three. You already know of the first one though." Kurt frowned.

"What are you talking about?" he whispered.

"I'm going to give you my virginity. That's one of the three gifts. But I thought we could wait with that until in a few days. After the party, at least." Blaine secretly planned to make love to Kurt the night he proposed to him, but he hadn't decided when he would do that yet. Kurt nodded.

"Whenever you want," he smiled softly. "It has to be right for both of us."

"Does it feel right for you? You know... When you think about it? Are you ready for it?" Blaine whispered. "Because we can wait if you're not." Kurt kissed Blaine gently.

"I've been ready for a year, I just wanted it to be perfect." He smiled. "So what are my other surprises?" Blaine smiled.

"Well, since you can see now, I decided that I wanted you to see everything. And I mean _everything_." He looked into Kurt's eyes with nothing but love. "I booked us plane tickets and a hotel room for three weeks… In South Africa." Kurt's eyes grew impossibly wide.

"I... You... That's _amazing_! But it must have cost a fortune… Can we afford it?"

"Relax, Kurt. I've been saving up for it. And I also thought..." Blaine suddenly became _really_ nervous. He hadn't planned on proposing now, but he didn't want to wait any longer. "Maybe it could be our honey moon..." Kurt's eyes met Blaine's, hope sparking in the clear blue.

"H-Honey moon? You mean...?" Blaine took Kurt's hands in his own and spoke softly.

"Kurt, you're everything to me, absolutely everything. I love you more than I could ever explain with words. You're the only one for me and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I know we are still young, but I don't think that should stop us. So that's why my third gift for you is… well, a ring." Blaine picked up a small black box from his pocket with shaking hands and then sunk down on one knee. He opened the box and revealed the silver ring. Blaine looked at his boyfriend with honest, hazel eyes. "Kurt Hummel, I promise to love you until the day I die and even after that." He made a short pause and then asked the question. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh God!" Kurt sank to his knees and threw his arms around Blaine's neck, punctuating his words with soft kisses. "God yes! Yes! A million times yes! I want to be your husband, I want us to be together forever, I want a family one day. I want _you_." Blaine hugged Kurt tightly.

"I want all of that for us, too. God, I love you so much, baby. So, so much." He pulled back and then slid the ring onto Kurt's finger. "We're engaged now..." he breathed.

"You're my fiancé... We're going to get married." His grin was huge. "And this ring is beautiful. I'll... I'll get a job. I'll buy you one, I promise." Blaine nodded.

"You should get a job. I mean, I could probably support both of us, but I want you to live and do everything. A job is a great experience, but not until you graduate. Graduation first, then job, okay?" he asked, cupping Kurt's cheek gently. Kurt nodded slowly.

"Okay." He twirled the ring around on his finger. "When did you want to get married?"

"Well, our tickets for South Africa are this Christmas. That's in about eight months. Is a winter wedding okay with you?" Kurt smiled.

"It's perfect." Suddenly their house phone started to ring. Kurt frowned but stepped over to it, knowing it would be one of the Warblers.  
"Hello?"  
"Kurtie? Sweetheart? It's your Mommy. The home gave me your number. They told me about your operation." Kurt instantly froze, the color draining from his face. Blaine noticed something was wrong and walked up to Kurt.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he whispered, but it was loud enough for Elizabeth to hear.  
"Kurtie? Someone there with you?" Kurt mere passed the phone over to Blaine, not able to say anything. He watched as his fiancé raised it to his ear.  
"Hello? Kurtie? Are you there? Didn't you hear me? I said it's your Mommy."

"Hello, Mrs. Hummel. This is Blaine Anderson, Kurt's fiancé." He knew Elizabeth probably had no idea her son was gay.

"Kurtie is... he's _gay_?" Even from where Kurt was stood he could hear the disappointment in his mother's voice. "I've had this number for over a year but I was never sure whether to call or not. But then I heard about the operation so I thought-"

"So you thought what? That now that he's not blind anymore, you wanted him back! Kurt's perfectly happy here, thank you," Blaine snapped. He grabbed Kurt's hand. "Tell me if I should stop," he whispered to his fiancé. Kurt shook his head, leaning into Blaine's side.

"So it worked? And no, not _back_, I'd just like to see him." She sounded offended by Blaine's tone.

"Yes, it worked," Blaine said, calming down a little. "Why didn't you want to see him before the operation?"

"I didn't have the energy for a handicapped son." Kurt flinched.

"That's the most pathetic excuse I have ever heard." He sighed into the phone. "Listen, I will talk to Kurt and I'll let him decide. I'll call you back if he wants to see you. If not, you'll have to understand that and respect his decision."

"Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do?" she snapped.  
"I'm the one who's been taking care of Kurt for two years, ever since I met him. And he's been taking care of me too. You're the one who left him when he was four just because he had a handicap. It's his decision to make if he wants to see you. Bye." Kurt watched as Blaine hung up the phone.

"Why did she have to call?" he whispered. "Why today?"

"I don't know," Blaine whispered, sinking down on the floor with Kurt. He pulled his fiancé in to rest his head on his chest. "It's your decision, baby."

"I think..." Kurt leant back against him weakly. "I think I should, but only if you'll come with me. I don't want to do it alone. If she doesn't want you there then I won't meet her."

"Okay, we can call her tomorrow. Are you tired, baby?" He kissed Kurt's hair softly. Kurt nodded.

"Exhausted. I don't understand why..." Blaine smiled.

"It's not weird. This is the first time you've been able to see for years, Kurt. It's exhausting your brain. I had- I mean, I sort of thought we could make love tonight, but I don't want to if you're tired. It has to be special." Kurt sagged back into Blaine, looking upset that he had ruined Blaine's plans.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be. It doesn't matter when I lose my virginity. As long as I lose it to you, that is." He kissed Kurt's cheek gently. "And besides, we got engaged today so I'm pretty damn happy anyway."

"Me too," Kurt smiled happily. "Maybe we could... Tomorrow? In the day, before the party?"

"Tomorrow it is," Blaine grinned. "Now, let me take my fiancé to bed." He carried Kurt wedding style to their bedroom and tucked him down under the sheets. Kurt kissed Blaine softly.

"I love you so, _so_ much," he whispered before falling asleep.

"I love you more," Blaine whispered as Kurt fell asleep. He kissed his forehead. "I'll always love you more."

**So, that was chapter ten. The next chapter will contain smut, just to warn you. We hope you're enjoying this story. Drop a review for us, will you? :) /Helen & Helen**


	11. I'm Ready

**WARNING: This chapter contains two boys having sex. If you're not comfortable with reading it, skip to the end of this chapter or just wait for the next one.**

**Enjoy chapter eleven!**

The next morning, Kurt was sat cross legged on the balcony that came off their apartment. He'd never been allowed on it before, it had a low railing and hadn't been safe. He sat with his arms leaning on the rail and his chin on the arms, eye's wide, taking in the gorgeous view. Tony was lying at his feet, sleeping deeply and snoring a little.

"Out here, Blaine!" he called softly when he heard his fiancé looking for him. Blaine smiled when he saw Kurt.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kurt nodded.

"Breathtaking," he whispered. He looked down at the massive drop.

"And I understand why you never let me out here now."

"Yeah..." Blaine whispered. He hugged Kurt from behind. "I'll go make you some breakfast. We can eat out here if you want to?" Kurt nodded again, not taking his eyes off the view.

"Please," he smiled happily.

Blaine made pancakes with chocolate and bananas. He also made them coffee and fresh orange juice.

"Tadaa!" he said as he balanced the tray out on the balcony.

"You're too good to me," Kurt smiled, taking a bite of the pancakes. "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to being able to see."

"You'll get used to it eventually," Blaine grinned. "I'm just so glad you're able to experience it."

"Me too." They finished their breakfast and Kurt looked up at Blaine through his eyelashes.

"How about we go back to bed?" he whispered. Blaine's heart made a small jump.

"Yes..." He took Kurt's hand and led them back to their room. They stood at the edge of the bed, just looking at each other.

"I know that we never really... talked specifics but will you top? At least the first time? Please?" asked Kurt softly.

"If that is what you want, then that's fine." He smiled and rested his hands on Kurt's hips. "But maybe... you could sit on my lap? So I can see you?" he asked nervously. Kurt nodded.

"Okay," he whispered. Slowly, he started stripping his fiancé, marveling at the smooth, unblemished skin. He was beautiful. The he looked down at his own naked form and his eyes filled with tears. He was pale and skinny, covered in scars. He curled into himself on the bed.

"O-Oh," he whispered.

"Hey, baby... What's wrong?" He placed a hand on Kurt's chest and looked into his eyes. "Kurt, please talk to me..."

"I'm... I'm _hideous_, Blaine," he whimpered sadly, eyes shining with tears. Blaine's eyes widened.

"Kurt..." He forced Kurt to look into his eyes. "You're beautiful. I mean it. When I look at you, I see nothing but pure perfection. You have to believe me."

"But... I'm all skinny and pale and covered in scars." Tears fell down his face. "And you're..." He gestured at Blaine. "How could you want _me_?"

"Kurt, shh, calm down... You're perfect. You're skinny because you were treated really badly when you were younger and you've had problems gaining weight. There's nothing wrong with that. The fact that you're pale is something I love. I think it's beautiful. And the scars... They are a part of you. Your flaws make you perfect, Kurt." He kissed him sweetly. "Trust me, honey." Kurt's eyes met Blaine's and he found nothing but honesty there.

"Okay..." he whispered. "Sorry..."

"You have nothing to apologize for, baby." He kissed his fiancé reassuringly. "We'll take this at your speed, okay?" Kurt nodded, curling in Blaine's lap, both of them naked.

"How are we going to do this?"

"Just relax, honey." Blaine kissed Kurt softly, then deepened it and let his tongue re-discover Kurt's mouth. He gently grinded his hips up into Kurt's, moaning into his mouth. Kurt whined and deepened the kiss further than he'd ever allowed himself to, grinding his hips downwards.

"That feels so good…" Blaine moaned and pressed up against Kurt again, their cocks meeting again. Kurt nipped his earlobe.

"I'm ready," he purred. "Prep me, honey."

"Okay," Blaine whispered and pulled out a bottle of lube, plus a condom from the drawer. He slicked up two fingers and then dropped his hand down in between their bodies. He gently slid a fingertip into Kurt's hole and kissed him at the same time. Kurt hissed at the unfamiliar feeling. It didn't hurt, it just felt strange.

"Tell me if you want me to stop, Kurt," Blaine whispered against his lips. "I'll stop anytime if you want me to." Then he slowly pressed the finger in all the way. Kurt nodded, but he was already rolling his hips, trying to get more. Blaine knew Kurt was ready, so he gently pressed in a second finger. This time, it did hurt and Kurt drew in a sharp breath, tears leaking from his eyes. Blaine paused, knowing that Kurt needed to get used to the stretch. He still had to remind him though...

"Whenever you want me to stop, Kurt, I will." Kurt shook his head.

"Keep going, add another. It'll feel good soon." Blaine hesitated. He decided to thrust the two fingers in and out first. When the slide became easier, he added another. Kurt keened as Blaine scissored the fingers, crying out as they brushed his prostate.

"I'm ready, Blaine!" he cried out. "I'm ready!"

"Okay," said Blaine softly and pulled out his fingers. He reached for the condom, then stopped and looked and Kurt. "Baby, do you want us to use a condom or not? I-I mean, we don't actually have to. We're both virgins and clean..." Kurt shook his head.

"No. I want to _feel_ you. Please?" Blaine smiled, he had been hoping for that answer. He slicked himself up with lube, taking more than he thought he needed, he didn't want to hurt his fiancé. Then he positioned himself under Kurt, right at his entrance.

"Whenever you're ready, sweetie," he whispered. Kurt could only lower himself so far, he needed Blaine's help for the rest, but once he was fully impaled, he started grinding down his hips experimentally, moaning at how good it felt.

"_God_, Kurt..." Blaine moaned. "You feel so good..." Blaine thrust up into Kurt and after a while he found that magic spot inside of him. Kurt threw back his head, exposing his long, slender neck and cried out in pure pleasure as Blaine hit that little bundle of nerves. After that, Blaine was hitting it on every other thrust. Kurt leaned forwards and kissed Blaine hard and passionately.

"I'm going to come, Blaine," he warned breathlessly. "I can't wait any longer." Blaine whimpered into the kiss.

"Can I- can I come inside you?" he asked in one breath. He was desperate to come now. It was all too much. Kurt whimpered with desire and nodded.

"Yes! I want you to fill me, Blaine!" he cried out, tightening around Blaine's erection. That was it. Blaine came with a scream and filled Kurt up with his come.

"Kurt, come now. Come..." he whispered and kissed Kurt. He reached down to stroke the other man's length gently while kissing him. Kurt came before rolling off Blaine in a sex afterglow haze.

"Wow," he whispered, curling into Blaine's side. Blaine panted hard, trying to catch his breath.

"That was so hot, Kurt. So fucking perfect. _You're_ perfect." He kissed Kurt's forehead softly and pulled him closer. Kurt giggled.

"Not as perfect as you." Blaine cuddled close to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him, spooning him from behind.

"Now you have my virginity," he said quietly.

"And you've got mine," Kurt smiled. "But we can't lie here all day. We have the party and we have to... we have to call my Mom," he sighed. "I don't like calling her that."

"You don't have to call her your mom, honey. She walked out of your life. It's your decision if you want her back. You can call her on her name if you want to." Blaine kissed the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt sighed.

"She won't like it... Will you call her for me? Tell her that we'll meet her, but it has to be both of us. And at a coffee shop or something, not here."

"Of course. Do you want us to do it now? Because I'm very comfortable here..." He blushed slightly. Kurt reached to his side table and grabbed the brand new phone that Blaine had given him for his birthday and the scrap of paper with his mom's number on it. He passed the phone to Blaine and cuddled into his chest. Blaine dialed the number and held Kurt close with the other hand. Someone picked up on the other end. Blaine took a deep breath, then spoke.

"Mrs. Hummel?"

"No. What do you want with Lizzie?" a rough voice asked rudely.  
Kurt frowned and leant into the phone so that he could speak to.

"It's... It's her son. Who are you?"  
"Her boyfriend." They heard him yelling for her. Kurt pulled away from the receiver as she spoke, laying his head on Blaine's chest.  
"Kurtie?"

"This is Blaine Anderson again, Kurt's fiancé. He- he would like to meet you over coffee. And I'll come with him." Blaine bit his lip while waiting for her reaction. He played with Kurt's hair carefully.

"Oh." Elizabeth didn't sound impressed. "I was hoping it would just be me and Kurtie. I haven't seen him in fourteen years, you know." Kurt glanced up, caught Blaine's eyes and shook his head. Blaine nodded, understanding.

"He doesn't want to see you alone. So, yes or no?" he tried to keep the conversation short.

"Fine," she muttered, clearly unhappy. "Where would you like to meet me?" Blaine gave her the address to The Lima Bean just down the street where they lived, then he hung up. He kissed Kurt's forehead.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie. I'll be there all the time." Kurt nodded shakily.

"I'm calling her Elizabeth," he decided. "And she _needs_ to stop calling me Kurtie." Blaine kissed the closest part of Kurt he could reach and hugged him.

"Whatever you need, honey..."

"When are we meeting her?" Kurt yawned.

"Saturday at two," said Blaine and rubbed Kurt's back soothingly.

"Okay..." His eyes were drifting shut. He knew they had stuff to do today, but he was so tired. Blaine held Kurt close and sighed.

"We can take a nap... Sex is exhausting," he chuckled. Kurt nodded, his lips pressed softly against Blaine's chest.

"'Kay... I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kurt. More than anything..." The he drifted off into a deep sleep with Kurt securely wrapped in his arms.

**I feel like every chapter ends with them falling asleep… Well, I hope you didn't fall asleep while reading. Drop a review for us, would you? :D We love hearing from you guys! /Helen & Helen**


	12. Get Out

**Thank you SO much for the amazing reviews! And well, you might think that things are finally falling into place for them, but nooo, no, no ;) Here comes more trouble. Enjoy chapter twelve!**

There was a knock on the door hours later. Kurt woke up and swore, looking at the time.

"Blaine! Blaine, wake up! People are arriving!"

"_Fuck_!" Blaine swore and sat up quickly. "Eh... You go shower and I'll go fix the food." Luckily, they had prepared most of the food earlier, but they still had so much to fix. Blaine dressed in the first outfit he could find and then rushed to open the door.

"Go inside, make yourself at home. I have to fix the food!" He left a confused Nick and Jeff in the doorway. The two men followed Blaine through to the kitchen.

"Where's Kurt?" Nick asked, starting to help Blaine.  
"Can he see? Did it work? Can we see him?" Jeff chattered, pulling himself up to sit on the work top. Blaine grinned.

"It worked. He has to wear glasses though, but he looks hot in them and they're not a problem." Blaine leaned against the counter. "Also..." He bit his lip. "I proposed to him." Jeff squealed.

"Oh my god, that's amazing! He said yes right? When are you getting married? Can I be best man?"  
"That's wonderful, Blaine," Nick smiled, calmly covering his boyfriend's mouth. "I'm so happy for you both. You deserve it." Kurt had been Nick's best friend every since he'd roomed with him at Dalton, he loved him like a little brother. Blaine laughed.

"He said yes. I'm just so happy..." Blaine teared up slightly at the thought of their wedding. Then he felt a hand slip into his and Kurt was at his side. He smiled even wider. "Hey baby," he said and kissed Kurt's cheek. Kurt turned to their friends a little warily. He hadn't been around anyone but Blaine and the doctor since he got his sight back.

"Nick? Jeff?"

"Ohmygod, Kurt! You can see us! You can _see_ us!" Jeff squealed and wrapped his arms around Kurt in a tight embrace. He pulled back after a moment and laughed. "This is amazing!" Nick was tearing up when Kurt looked at him. He stepped forward and hugged his friend warmly.

"I'm so happy for you..."

"Thank you..." Kurt smiled. "You're both gorgeous. Though you need to ease up on the hair dye, Jeff. It'll all fall out if you're not careful." Blaine laughed.

"Oooohh, snap!" Jeff pouted.

"Hey, my natural hair was turning brown. I want to be blonde!" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"We'll go out and find you some organic dye, okay?" The doorbell went again and Kurt moved to answer it, limping slightly which made Nick glare at Blaine.

"What did you do to my little brother?" Blaine shrugged and blushed a little.

"We both might have lost our virginities this morning..." Nick just grinned at him.

Blaine prepared the food quickly. When he was done, he turned to Nick again.

"So, how are things with you and Jeff? Still going strong?"

"Yeah," Nick sighed a little sadly, watching Jeff talk to Kurt and the newly arrives Trent and Thad. "I want to propose to him, but his parents don't make it easy. I think his dad would beat him to death if I even tried." This wasn't an exaggeration. The amount of times Jeff had come to school bruised because of his homophobic father was ridiculous. Blaine put a hand on Nick's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. You know, you could just... run away. Move to LA, New York or something. You're both legal."

"Yeah... But we have friends here, and jobs. I don't know what to do. I wish I could get him out of that house and living with me, but he's terrified of his dad." Blaine bit his lip.

"I know... But the most important thing is that you're both safe. We'll always be your friends, no matter what you decide to do, Nick."

"Yeah I know..." Nick sighed.  
An hour later, the party was in full swing. All of the Warblers were so happy for Kurt and he was having the time of his life. The doorbell went off and Jeff peeled away from the group to answer it.  
"Well, if it isn't Sterling. Looking as pathetic as ever I see," Sebastian's cold voice drawled. He sounded very drunk.  
"Go away, Sebastian," Jeff muttered sadly. Sebastian reminded him of his dad. "You weren't invited."

"I don't need an invitation." Sebastian pressed by Jeff and immediately grabbed a beer. When Blaine saw Sebastian leaning against the wall, his eyes went dark.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here? You bastard!"

"I told you I'd be dropping by. How is the cripple?" Thad and Nick caught sight of Sebastian and snarled, moving to flank Blaine.  
"Get out," Thad snarled. "You're not ruining today for Kurt."

"I told you, Sebastian. If you got here, I'd call the cops. I'll be happy to do that if you're not out of here within one minute," Blaine gritted through his teeth.

"I don't think you will," Sebastian smirked. "My father's pretty influential down at the police station." He brushed past them all and headed straight for Kurt who turned around and frowned, unsure of to who he was.  
"Hey," he smiled uncertainly. "And you're...? Sorry, I'm still putting voices to faces." Blaine saw Sebastian walk up to Kurt. He nudged Nick in the side.

"Tell Kurt who he is. I have to make a call." Blaine walked away and dialed Daniel's number. He had been given the officer's number for emergencies. "Daniel, I need your help..."

"Sure, what's happening, Blaine? Is everything okay?"  
Nick moved to Kurt quickly, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"It's Sebastian, Kurt," he whispered gently.  
"Aww, come on Kurt! Let's dance!" It was obvious that Sebastian was drunk. He pulled Kurt into his arms and used his strength to keep him there. Kurt panicked, trying to pull away as he felt Sebastian's erection against his hip. "You know, Hummel," Sebastian laughed cruelly. "I always thought you looked a little too much like a girl for my liking, but I'd happily give you a good fucking if you asked. A little present before I take Blaine from you." Meanwhile, Blaine was still talking to Daniel across the room.

"I need you to get to mine and Kurt's apartment. Fast. A guy called Sebastian Smythe is here. He's _not _welcome. He's been bullying Kurt for ages and-" When Blaine saw Sebastian pressed up against Kurt, he dropped the phone and ran across the room. Daniel could hear everything happen.  
"Let go of him, you fucking idiot!" Blaine tried to tear Kurt away from Sebastian, but the other man was too strong.  
Daniel was already on his way, driving way faster than the speed limits allowed.

Kurt was sobbing, trying desperately to break away from Sebastian. He reminded strongly of Karofsky two years ago. The other Warblers were trying to help, but Sebastian was too drunk and too strong. There was a knock on the door. Blaine rushed to open it and let Daniel in.

"Thank god you're here," Blaine breathed. Daniel nodded. He had been around the neighborhood and it had only taken him minutes to get there. He was immediately sure of who the guy Blaine had talked about was. Daniel walked up to him. "I'm Officer Daniel Adams," he said firmly. "You need to let go of that boy _right now_."

"Officer Adams," Sebastian grinned, grinding into Kurt once more. "If you want to keep your job, I'd just go away if I were you. You have no idea who my father is." Daniel looked at the boy with a frown. Was this the son of...? Oh yes, this had to be Sebastian _Smythe_. It all made sense now. Mr. Smythe was his boss. Actually, he was the boss of all cops in the whole god damn state.

"I know who your father is. It still doesn't matter. Let. Go. Of. Him." Sebastian rolled his eyes, pushing Kurt backwards. The sobbing, disorientated boy nearly fell, but Nick caught him, wrapping him up in a soothing hug, seeing Blaine was too furious to do so.  
"I was just dancing with him, Adams," Sebastian frowned. "I _will_ be getting you fired." Sebastian tried to stumble out of the room, but he ended up crashing into a table. He was too drunk to walk straight.

"Actually," said Daniel and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "You won't. You've been breaking the law, Smythe." He locked Sebastian's hands behind his back. "You're coming with me to the station."

"I didn't break any fucking laws," he snarled, taking a step towards the door. Jeff blocked his path. "Move your pathetic ass, Sterling."  
"No," Jeff growled, standing up to Sebastian for the first time ever.

"What you did is considered sexual abuse and harassment." Daniel took a firm grip of Sebastian and then led him out the door. Before closing it behind him, he said. "Thanks for calling, Blaine. I'll come back to check on you guys as soon as Smythe is in safe hands." Blaine didn't say anything back, he just walked up to Kurt and hugged him tightly.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay," Kurt whispered, shaking badly in Blaine's arms. "It's not your fault, it's just..." He took a deep shuddering breath. "I know it's stupid. I know it happened years ago and it's nothing, b-but it reminded me of Karofsky..." Nick moved forwards, putting a gentle hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Do you want us to go?" he asked softly. Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Do you want them to leave, honey? Maybe you want to be alone?" Kurt nodded.

"Is that okay? I'm sorry."  
"Don't worry," Nick whispered, kissing Kurt's cheek. "We understand. Me and Jeff willl come here tomorrow to hang out, okay?"

"That's fine, guys. Thank you. We'll see you tomorrow," said Blaine while still holding Kurt close. Their friends left the apartment quickly and Kurt and Blaine were alone. Kurt was still shaking in Blaine's arms. "It's okay, baby. He's gone now. He's gone..."

"I'm sorry..." Kurt whispered. "I know it's stupid to be this upset." Blaine shook his head.

"It's not stupid, Kurt. Didn't you hear what Daniel said? He was even breaking the law. Sexual abuse and harassment. It's not stupid to be upset." Kurt nodded uncertainly.

"Why was he even here?" Blaine figured it was best to just be honest.

"He wants me. He thinks I deserve 'better' than you." _Like there is anything better than you_, he almost added, but thought it would sound too cheesy and faked.

"I hate him," Kurt whispered. "Thank you for calling Daniel..."

"It's nothing, honey. It was the first thing that came to my mind." Blaine hugged Kurt again. "I hope that bastard ends up in prison." Kurt nodded nervously.

"He was _hard_, Blaine..."

"He was also drunk. And he's an idiot." He held Kurt close for a few minutes, whispering sweet words in his ear. "Do you want to sleep?" he asked after a while. Kurt shook his head.

"Can we... Can we watch a film? I haven't seen one since I was four..."

"You pick one," Kurt whispered. "I just want to cuddle up with you and watch..." Blaine put in Notting Hill.

"This is my favorite. It's cute and adorable, just like you," he said and smirked. Kurt curled up with his head in Blaine's lap.

"I'm sorry I ruined the party..."

"Don't say that, baby," said Blaine and massaged Kurt's head gently. "No more apologies, okay?"

"'Kay..." Kurt purred as Blaine played with his hair. The minute the film started, he was entranced, and he barely even blinked.

When the movie ended, Blaine leaned down to kiss Kurt softly.

"Did you like it?" Kurt nodded, eyes wide.

"I can't believe everything I've been missing!"

"I'll just have to show you everything then," Blaine whispered and kissed him again. Kurt nodded, moaning into the kiss. There was a knock on the door and Kurt jumped, gripping Blaine before he realized it would be Daniel.

"Relax, honey. I'll get it." Blaine stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it and found Daniel outside. "Hey," said Blaine kindly. "Thank you so much for coming before."

"No problem. Can I see Kurt? Is he okay?" Daniel asked gently.

"He's okay. He was kind of shaken before, but he's in the living room now. You can go see him." Blaine walked with Daniel to the living room. Kurt looked up as Daniel entered the room.

"Hey," he smiled softly. "Thank you for before. What's going to happen to Sebastian?"

"Actually," said Daniel and smiled. "This case will be going to court. My guess is that he'll end up with a few months in prison, but..." Daniel bit his lip and looked into Kurt's eyes. "If that's going to happen, you need to testify." Blaine sat down next to Kurt and took his hand, knowing that this would be hard for him to take in. Kurt's eyes widened.

"I... I mean it really wasn't a big deal..."

"It might not seem like it, but it was. And you said he's been doing similar things before?" he asked Blaine, who just nodded. "So yes, it _is_ a big deal." He paused a little and looked into Kurt's blue eyes. "Kurt, do you think he deserves prison?" Kurt hesitated but nodded slightly, his vivid eyes were terrified.

"Kurt..." said Blaine, turning to his fiancé and taking both of his hands in his. "You don't have to be scared." Then a thought flashed through his mind. "Don't I have to testify as well?" Daniel nodded.

"We would prefer that, yes."

"Okay..." Kurt whispered. "I think I can do it..."

"You can do anything." Blaine and squeezed his hand. "So, where's Sebastian right now?" he asked Daniel.

"He's on bail," Daniel sighed. "His father really is influential, but according to the terms of his bail, he can't come near you." Blaine nodded.

"That's good. I hope I never have to see him again. Ugh." Daniel turned to Kurt, smiling.

"So, how does it feel to be able to see?"  
"Amazing," Kurt whispered, smiling shyly. "And Blaine proposed." He held up his hand to show the ring. Blaine slid an arm around Kurt's waist to pull him closer.

"Sure did." Daniel grinned broadly.

"That's amazing, boys. I'm so happy for you two! Am I invited to the wedding?" he winked.

"Mhm," Kurt nodded. "We're thinking a winter wedding."

"I think that would be perfect," said Daniel, still smiling. Blaine leaned over to kiss Kurt's cheek. Daniel was so amazed by these boys. Their relationship didn't have a single flaw. It was just perfect. Kurt needed Blaine so much and he was devoted to him in every way, that was very clear. And Daniel knew that Blaine had had some hard times when he was younger, too. He needed Kurt like he needed air. He smiled at the two boys again. They were truly and deeply in love, anyone could see that.

"Well, I think I need to get going." He stood up. "Take care of yourselves. I'll call you when it's time to start preparing for court." Kurt nodded.

"Okay. Talk soon, Daniel. And thank you again." Daniel flashed them one more smile before leaving the apartment.

**Hope you liked it! Keep the reviews coming :) /Helen & Helen**


	13. My Hero

**I have a few things to say and I'd appreciate if you'd read them before reading the chapter.**

**1. "Who are Helen and Helen?" That's a question we got and I think others have been thinking about it, too. Well, if you've been following the author's notes in this story as well, you should know that this story is originally written as a roleplay between me (ReadAndWriteToSurvive) and x-meiko-rose-x. Both of our real names are Helen. So, there you have it.**

**2. Okay, I know that the updates are coming **_**really **_**fast, but that's just what I need to do. I could keep more space between them though. Maybe twice or three times a week? Would that be good? Hit me up with your thoughts!**

**3. Even though the updates are pretty often, don't stop reviewing! We love hearing from you, we really do!**

**I guess that's it for now. Enjoy chapter thirteen with even more drama!**

On Saturday, at around half one, Kurt was sat on their bed on the verge of tears.

"I don't know what to wear," he said, sounding miserable. "What do you think I should wear to meet her?" Blaine walked up to Kurt's side of the wardrobe and picked out a white shirt, a black vest and dark jeans.

"Here, wear this," he said and handed the clothes to him with a smile. Kurt nodded, pulling on the clothes quickly and fixing his hair before grabbing Tony's leash and taking hold of Blaine's hand.

"Thank you... Okay. Come on, let's go."

They walked to the coffee shop, ordered their coffee, then waited. Blaine noticed how tense Kurt looked.

"Relax, baby. She'll be here soon."

An hour later, Kurt was practically in tears. He was shaking when Elizabeth finally entered the coffee shop, weighed down by a number of shopping bags and smiling. She was different to how Kurt remembered her, all fake tanned skin and expensive clothes. He flinched as she looked around the coffee shop blankly, clearly not recognizing him.  
"That's her," he whispered to Blaine. The older man looked up and saw a woman standing there. He made a little wave at her and she walked up to them. Blaine stood up and stretched out his hand.

"Hi Elizabeth, I'm Blaine Anderson," he said politely. She barely looked at him before rushing to Kurt and sat down in Blaine's seat.

"Oh, Kurtie. Look at you! And you can see!"  
"I'd prefer if you called me Kurt," he sighed. "And yes I can see. You're late."

"Excuse me, you took my seat," said Blaine, still trying to stay polite.  
"Excuse _me_, I haven't talked to my little Kurtie for years and you- why are you even here?" she asked with a bitchy look. Kurt sighed and stood up, giving Blaine his seat and grabbing another one.

"My name is Kurt. He's here because he's my fiancé and I want him to be and you haven't seen me for years because you abandoned me, Elizabeth."

"But Kurtie," she said with a voice like she was talking to a small baby or a dog. "I left you there for your own sake..." She gave him an obviously faked smile, but her face went dark again when she remembered Blaine. "I don't know when you decided to be gay though…" She made a disgusted face. Kurt's own eyes darkened.

"You don't _decide_ to be gay. You're born that way. And just how was leaving me _for my own sake_! And my name is _Kurt_!" He knew he was raising his voice and he should calm down. Blaine's gentle hand on his knee was the only thing that kept him from breaking down.

"Okay, okay," she said and threw her hands up in defeat. "I won't say anything about your so beloved boyfriend or whatever he was now again." She took a deep breath. "I left you because I couldn't take care of you... but that was then. Now is now. And now is the time to come home to where you belong." She smiled. "Can I call you something else? All mothers call their children something... Sweetie? Honey?"

"You can call me Kurt and I'll call you Elizabeth. I'm more than willing to get to know you, but I'm not moving in with you. I live with Blaine and we're happy. Also, he wanted me even when I couldn't see."  
"Don't be ridiculous. You're coming home with me, you can get to know Richard and you can sleep on the pull out bed and... Did you just call me Elizabeth! Kurtie!" she screeched. "I'm your mommy!" Blaine was almost losing his temper.

"Kurt, are you sure this is a good idea?" he whispered in his fiancé's ear. Kurt was about to answer when Elizabeth stood up, pulling on his wrist.

"Come on. Say goodbye to your boyfriend and come home, Kurtie. I want you to meet Richard." Kurt sighed and looked at his watch. Blaine had to be at work soon anyway.

"Fine. I'll come and meet Richard, but I'm not living with you. Not ever." Blaine was so unsure about this. It didn't feel right to him. He pulled Kurt in for a hug before he left.

"Be careful, baby." Then he kissed Kurt on the lips, which caused a disgusted noise from Elizabeth. He watched Kurt walk out of the shop with a bad feeling in his stomach.

Kurt shuffled after Elizabeth. They got to her house quickly. It was the same one Kurt remembered, though nothing of his dad's remained, probably all sold. There was a man on the couch, clearly a lot younger than Elizabeth, maybe twenty six? He looked over at Kurt and snorted.  
"You didn't tell me your son was a fag, Lizzie," he mocked.  
"Excuse me!" Kurt hissed.

"Your heard me. A fag. That's what you are, right?" said Richard and took another drink from his beer.

"I'm gay, if that's what you mean," Kurt said stiffly. He turned to his mother. "Are you seriously going to let him talk to me like that?" Elizabeth giggled in a way much too young for her.

"He's right, Kurtie, you are a fag. I don't support your choices, but I love you."  
"You _bitch_!" It was out before Kurt could stop it and Richard was up off the couch in a flash.

"You don't call her that," Richard growled and stepped up close to Kurt. "You're such a little fag. Think you can tell your own _mother_ things like that. I bet you have a little boyfriend at home, huh? I'll tell you a little secret," He leaned in and whispered in Kurt's ear. "He's only there because no girl wanted him and he needs someone to suck his cock." Kurt pushed Richard hard.

"Fuck you!" he spat. "You're just a replacement for my Dad. He was a ten times more of a man than you could ever hope to be! You smell homeless asshole!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to take a nap. Try not to fight, boys." She left the room and instantly, Richard advanced on him. He was around the same size and build as Blaine which meant he was a tiny bit shorter than him, but a whole lot stronger. Richard ignored what Elizabeth said. His full attention was on Kurt.

"Oh, you know I'm right, you little whore. Yeah, that's what you are. Your dear boyfriend will leave you soon and find a new one to suck him. You're nothing to him, nothing to anyone, actually."

"Shut up..." Kurt's voice was wavering, his insecurities taking control. He tried to punch the man, but he'd always been weak and the dangerous glint in the older man's eye told him he was in trouble.

"You actually tried to hit me, huh? Interesting..." He backed Kurt up against the closest wall. "So, what're you going to do now? Call your little sweetiepie of a boyfriend?"

"N-No..." Kurt whimpered, tears falling down his cheeks. "Please leave me alone... _Please_!"

"You're a disappointment. Elizabeth expected more. She expected a man. A real man. Instead, we got _you_. A filthy little fag..." He chuckled humorlessly. "Maybe I should just teach you a lesson, huh? Maybe I should just try to make your head understand that being a fag isn't helping anyone." Kurt let out a sob, his whole body shaking.

"W-What are you going to d-do?" Then Richard hit Kurt over the eye. Hard.

"That enough to make you understand?" Kurt let out a whimper as Richard punched him again, this time splitting his lip. He pushed the man away and stumbled out of the house, into the pouring rain.  
It took him over an hour to find his apartment on foot, wearing only thin clothes. Since his issues with his lungs two years ago, he'd caught illnesses easily and he knew he'd get sick for this. Once he found the apartment, he knocked, hoping Blaine was back home. He stood, leaning heavily against the doorway, soaked through with a split lip still bleeding heavily and his left eye already swelling shut, waiting for Blaine to open the door.

Blaine closed his computer, understanding that it must be Kurt by the door. He opened it and something, no, some_one_ fell through it into his arms.

"Kurt," he breathed out. "Kurt! Oh god!" Blaine saw the split lip and black eye and winced. Who the fuck could've done this to him? That wasn't number one priority right now though. He carried Kurt inside and lay him down on the couch, then he ran away after the first aid kit they kept in the bathroom. He fixed Kurt's lip carefully and then asked.

"Who did this to you, Kurt? I need to know." Kurt was shivering badly.

"I don't want to go back there Blaine," he whispered brokenly. "I don't want to see her again, I don't have to, do I?" He had a lisp thanks to his lip.

"I won't let you. Did she do this?" Blaine knew the woman was mean, but he found it hard to believe that she would've done _this_ to him. Kurt shook his head.

"Richard, her boyfriend. He's a homophobe..." Blaine nodded, that made sense. _More work for Daniel_, he thought. But that would have to wait. Kurt was always first priority. He fixed Kurt's eye as well as he could, then noticed how much he was shivering from his wet clothes.

"Do you want me to run a bath for you?" Kurt nodded, his eyes filling with tears.

"He said I was a disappointment. That they'd expected a _real_ man and got me instead. He said... He said you didn't love me and that you'd ditch me when someone else came along to s-suck you. He called me a whore..." Kurt sniffed, he could already feel himself getting ill. "I told him he was just a cheap replacement for my dad... And I might have told him that he smelt homeless..."

"Kurt, I need you to look at me right now," said Blaine firmly. When Kurt looked at him, he continued. "That's all bullshit. You _are_ a real man. If you weren't, I wouldn't have been this attracted to you. And don't you ever, and I mean _ever_ doubt that I love you. I love you so much, Kurt. I'd never leave you. You need to understand this. You can't trust anything he says. It's all lies." Kurt nodded shakily.

"O-Okay... And I... I don't have to see him again?"

"Never," said Blaine. "I'll go run a bath for you. Can you stay here by yourself for a moment?" Kurt nodded, wrapping his arms around himself protectively. Ten minutes after Blaine had left, there was a knock on the door. Nervously, he went to answer it. It was Elizabeth. She swept her way into the apartment.  
"Kurtie! How could you run off like that? I thought we were going to get to know each other!" she scolded. "I was worried."  
"B-Blaine!" Kurt called, still shivering. Blaine came up beside Kurt.

"Go. Away," he said and glared at her. "We don't ever want to see you or your boyfriend again."

"Now, Kurtie," Elizabeth said sternly, ignoring Blaine. "I spoke to Richard and he's willing to forgive you for the things you said, and the fact you tried to hit him. Why don't you come back with me and apologize?"

"That's enough!" Blaine growled. He stepped forward and looked her in the eye. "Go. _Now_." She glared at him, crossing her arms.

"You think you can tell me what to do? He's _my _son!" Kurt was shuffling behind Blaine, still shaking. He was cold, he was getting ill and he was scared, he just wanted her to leave and never come back.

"Your boyfriend hit him, for god's sake! He's completely bruised. Leave and never come back, now. This is my last warning." Blaine was really close to hitting her, but he knew nothing good would come out of that, so he resisted.

"Richard would never do that! Kurtie called me a bitch!" Elizabeth moved past Blaine and reached out to pull Kurt into a hug. He flinched away. "You have to understand, Kurtie, I wasn't expecting my only son to be a fa-" she cut off, sighing.  
"A what, Mom?" Kurt asked, so upset that he called her Mom. "A fag? Well I _am_ and _proud_ of it! I have a fiancé who I love you who loves me and who _cares_ about me, unlike you and your homophobic ass of a boyfriend!" Kurt had tears flowing down his cheeks, he was devastated. Elizabeth looked furious. She pulled back her hand and slapped him hard, a red hand print appearing instantly on his pale cheek.

"I raised you better than that!"  
"You didn't raise me at all," Kurt whimpered, one hand cradling his cheek.

"Kurt!" Blaine was immediately at his side and caught him in his arms. "You fucking bitch!" he snapped at her. "There's the door. Leave." Blaine carried Kurt to the couch and set him down. "Baby... Kurt, I'm so sorry." Elizabeth glared at them and headed for the door.

"I'll call you in a week, Kurtie!" she called. "When you've calmed down." Then she left the apartment. Blaine couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Honey... She's gone. She- she's gone now." Kurt nodded, sniffling, still shivering in his wet clothes. He looked up to see Blaine crying.

"Are you okay?"

"I... Don't mind it..." He looked down, his body shivering violently. "You're the one who's been hurt."

"I'm okay," Kurt whispered, snuggling into Blaine's chest. "I don't feel well though... Why are you crying?"

"I just... She reminds me of them... My parents, that is. I don't remember much of them, but what I remember... It's how she acts, and how you described Richard. That's what my dad did to me. He hit me-" Blaine sobbed violently at the memories. "He hit me over and over. I've been dreaming about them lately. I've been waking up at least ten times every night for a few months now and I- I couldn't tell you. I couldn't make you worry. But now it's just all so fresh. It's- it's like the memories have been renewed..." Blaine looked down at Kurt and suddenly realized how much he was throwing at him. "I- I'm so sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry-"

"Don't." Kurt kissed Blaine gently. "I'm here for you. Always. You should always tell me things like this, I want to help you like you help me. I'm sorry I let Elizabeth in our lives, I'm so sorry..."

"I'm sorry," said Blaine quietly, still sobbing. "I should've told you. I just- I didn't want to ruin our lives, Kurt. Our life together. It's so perfect and I just- _God_, I'm an idiot... I should've told you. I'm sorry..." Blaine shook his head and started crying again. He sobbed violently into his hands. Kurt lifted Blaine's head and kissed him hard. "You're not an idiot and I love you. I love you so much. Please don't cry... _Please_?"

It took Blaine five minutes to stop crying. When he finally did, he looked up at Kurt with red and blank eyes.

"How can you be so perfect?"

"I'm not the perfect one, you are," Kurt smiled. "Now can we get a bath? I really don't feel good..."

"Of course," said Blaine and kissed Kurt softly before picking him up and carrying him to the bathroom, not trusting him to walk by himself right now. He ran a bath with hot water. He helped Kurt undress and then kissed him again. "I'll be in the living room... Shout for me if you need anything."

"Okay..." Kurt whispered, relaxing into the water. He settled comfortly, feeling himself falling asleep softly.

It had been half an hour since he had left Kurt in the bathroom. Blaine frowned and called out,

"Kurt? Are you okay?" He didn't get any answer. "Kurt?" he asked again, getting up from the couch. "What's going on, honey?" He opened the bathroom door and his body was suddenly filled with panic. Kurt couldn't be seen. That must mean... Blaine rushed forward. "Kurt! Kurt!" He hoisted the boy out of the water and onto the floor. "Kurt, can you hear me!" Kurt lay unmoving for a few seconds, lips tinged with blue, until he jerked forwards suddenly and coughed up what seemed like a torrent of water. He coughed the water all over Blaine, but the older boy didn't mind at all. All he cared about was Kurt.

"Kurt! For fuck's sake, what the hell happened! Can you breathe?" Kurt nodded and leaned heavily against Blaine, everything was spinning.

"I'm okay..." he rasped out. "I think I fell asleep..." Blaine's whole body was shaking as he held Kurt close.

"Ohgod... _Kurt_..."

"I'm okay, Blaine..." Kurt mumbled weakly. "Really..." Blaine put his hand over Kurt's heart.

"Take three deep, slow breaths for me."

Kurt did as he was told, but his chest stuttered on the third and he coughed badly, his tiny frame shaking against Blaine's strong arms.

"Kurt... I have to take you to the hospital." Blaine knew Kurt wasn't going to like it, but he had to. Kurt shook his head desperately.

"I'm fine!" he forced out. "Really... It's just 'cause I was getting ill anyway."

"Baby, I have to... You're getting ill and also, you almost drowned, plus your face is not taken care of proffesionally. I'm sorry Kurt, but we have to. I'll be with you the whole time." Kurt broke down sobbing, barely able to breathe on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm s-so stupid!" he cried.

"Kurt, Kurt, don't cry... Please," Blaine whimpered. "You're not stupid. Why would you be? Nothing's your fault."

"I l-let them h-hurt me and then I w-walked home in the r-rain and I fell asleep in the b-bath. I'm an _idiot,_" he sobbed.

"Baby, _none_ of this is your fault. They hurt you because _they_ are idiots. You walked home because you had no choice. You fell asleep in the bath because you were exhausted and I should have known that. You're not an idiot. You're so much more than they will ever be." He hugged Kurt closer. "You're my hero." The younger boy suddenly sounded like he was so much younger than he really was.

"P-Please don't make me go to hospital, Blaine. I d-don't w-want to go..." Blaine bit his lip. He remembered the last time he'd been in this situation. That time, Kurt had died twice on the operating table. Blaine made his decision and shook his head.

"I know you don't want to, but you have to. I just want them to do a regular check up on you and see if they can give you any special medicine. I'm not going to let history repeat itself, Kurt..." Kurt sighed and nodded weakly.

"Okay," he mumbled. "Help me up?" Blaine helped Kurt up and got him dressed. They drove to the hospital in silence. The check up went fine. Kurt got some medicine for his cold and they fixed his face a bit better, but all of the water seemed to be out of his lungs and everything was okay. When they sat in the car on their way home, Blaine laced his fingers together with Kurt's.

"Thank you for coming with me."

"It's okay," he sniffled, snuggling down into his chair, he tended to need hugs when he was ill. "But I told you I was fine..."

"I know you did. But you know what happened the last time you told me you were fine. You died, Kurt. Twice." Blaine kept his eyes on the road and blinked away the tears in his eyes.

"Fine," Kurt mumbled sulkily. "But I expect lots of hugs when we get home. And ice-cream. Cookie Dough ice-cream. Deal?"

"That sounds perfect," said Blaine with a smile as he pulled up outside their apartment.

Soon enough Kurt was in his pajamas and curled up in bed with a bowl of ice-cream.

"Put on a movie and come and cuddle with me," he begged Blaine. "Please?"

"Of course," said Blaine. He put on The Lion King and then went to sit down next to Kurt, pulling him into his lap. "There we go." He kissed Kurt's neck and smiled. "Comfy?" Kurt nodded, he loved sitting in Blaine's lap. He held a spoonful of ice-cream at Blaine's lips.

"You want some?" Blaine closed his lips around the spoon.

"Thank you," he said once he had swallowed. "Now, movie. This is probably my favorite movie of all times. After Notting Hill, that is. And well, don't judge me..." The movie started with a very long note, almost considered as a scream. Blaine chuckled. "I love this song..." He sang along quietly.

Kurt was even more entranced with Lion King than he had been by Notting Hill. As the closing credits played, he turned to Blaine, bouncing a little in his lap, his eyes wide both with excitement and sugar rush.

"That was amazing!" he breathed. "You own more Disney DVDs right? Tell me you own more!" Blaine laughed.

"I actually have around twenty five Disney movies. Do you want to watch another one?" he asked after kissing Kurt playfully.

"Mhm!" Kurt nodded happily. "Definitely! You pick." Blaine picked Beauty and the Beast and then went to sit with Kurt again.

"You're pretty clingy when you're on a sugar rush," he laughed as Kurt held him tighter than ever. "Not that I mind." He said and settled against Kurt.

"I'm clingy when I'm ill," Kurt pouted. "You know that... Besides," He looked down sadly. "I need to be reminded that people love me."

"I'll just have to remind you then," Blaine whispered. "I'll remind you every day. Every minute of every day until the day I die. I love you, I love you, I love you..." Blaine repeated the words over and over again.

"I love you too." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and hid his face in his fiancé's shoulder. "Why doesn't she want me, Blaine?" he whimpered.

"Because some people can't understand that love is love," he said simply. Kurt nodded and snuggled in further. He fell asleep around twenty minutes into the film, sucking his thumb. Blaine hugged Kurt close to his chest as he slept. After a while, he carefully carried Kurt to bed and crawled down next to him.

"You're my hero..." he whispered before falling asleep.

**So, in the roleplay that this story is based on, I am one of the two boys (Kurt & Blaine) and Helen (well, the other Helen) is the other. Can you guess who plays who? I have written most things my character does and says, she has written most things her character does and says. The person who guesses correct, plus gives an okay reason for guessing the way they did, will get a shout out in the next author's note! :) That's all for now! /Helen & Helen**


	14. Future

**Since most of you seem to love the fact that I'm updating this story pretty much all the time, let's keep it that way :) No one managed to guess correctly in the small competition I put up in the previous chapter so well, here's the correct answer. Me (WriteAndReadToSurvive) is Blaine and the other Helen (x-meiko-rose-x) is Kurt! Okay, here's chapter fourteen now!**

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he felt awful. His face and chest ached, and his nose was blocked up. He hid his face in Blaine's chest as his fiancé woke up,  
"Don't feel well," he mumbled, feeling miserable. His forehead burned hot against Blaine's skin.

"Kurt, you're burning up..." Kurt nodded sadly.

"Uh huh. Stupid cold..." He snuggled into Blaine's side. "I don't have to get up, right?"

"No, you don't. I'll go make you some chicken noodle soup, okay?" He kissed Kurt's head, then disappeared into the kitchen. Kurt curled into the bed, shivering under the covers when his phone went off.

Jeff Sterling: Me _and Nicky are coming to visit! See you in five minutes!_

Kurt groaned. He knew there was no way he could put Jeff off, they'd freak out when they saw his face.

"B-Blaine-" He broke off from the shout, coughing. Blaine immediately came running through the door.

"What's going on? Can you breathe properly? Do you need something?" Kurt shook his head.

"I'm fine..." he mumbled. "Actually, that's a lie... my face and chest hurts. But Jeff just texted me, he and Nick are on their way." Kurt's voice was raspy, he was slowly losing it.

"Crap," Blaine muttered. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed Nick's number. "Nick?"  
"Hey Blaine! We're almost at your apartment!" he said happily.  
"Don't come here," said Blaine. "Kurt's sick. It's pretty bad." Nick told the information to Jeff. Suddenly, Blaine could hear fighting over the phone and Jeff came onto the other end.  
"We're coming anyway, Blainers!" Jeff chirped happily. "We can help look after him! Okay? Bye!"

"Jeff!" Blaine squealed before the line went dead. "Fuck..." he muttered.

"It's okay..." Kurt mumbled tiredly. "Let them come..." He sniffed the air weakly. "The soup's burning..."  
"Oh shit!" Blaine ran out to save the soup. It wasn't burned, so Blaine poured it into a bowl and went into the bedroom again. "Baby? I have soup for you." Kurt sat up weakly and took the bowl in his lap. He tried to take a spoonful of it and frowned as his hand was shaking too much. He turned to Blaine.

"Would you put it in a cup for me? Sorry..." Blaine picked up the bowl and curled down next to Kurt. He held up the spoon to Kurt's mouth.

"Or, we do it this way." Kurt smiled and took the spoon into his mouth.

"If you don't mind…" He smiled. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Do you want me to send them away? I mean, Jeff can be a kind of energetic..." said Blaine after feeding Kurt with another spoonful of soup. Kurt shook his head.

"I kind of want to see Nick, and Jeff will sulk forever if we don't let him in."

"Okay, baby." Blaine put down the bowl and went to open the door. "Hey guys!" He hugged both of them and let them inside.

"How's Kurt?" Nick asked, shrugging out of his coat which was soaked with rain. "How'd he get ill?"

"He was outside in the rain. His immune system is very weak." Jeff nodded, his eyes even brighter and happier than normal.

"I got kicked out of my house!" he chirped happily. Blaine smiled, this was actually a good thing.

"Are you moving in together now?"

"Um... Kind of." Jeff held up his hand, grinning radiantly. Glinting on his finger was a brand new silver wedding ring. A matching one shone on Nick's hand.

"We got married! Sorry we didn't invite you, it was kind of short notice! We eloped."

"Guys!" Blaine squealed. "This is amazing! Congratulations! You have to tell Kurt. He'll love it!"

"That's why we're here," Nick smiled. "Is he in bed?"

"Yeah. You have to be careful though," he said, glaring at Jeff. "He's in pain and he's just generally sore."

"Why's he in pain?" he blonde asked. "You said he just got caught in the rain!"  
"He-" Blaine looked down at the floor. He couldn't lie to their best friends. "I don't know if Kurt wants me to tell you." Nick frowned, pulling Blaine through to the living room and pushing him onto the couch.

"Talk. You know he's going to tell us anyway, but it'll be easier on him if you do." Blaine sighed, knowing that they were right.

"Okay..." Then he started from the day when Kurt's mom had called and told them the whole story.

Nick was shaking by the time Blaine finished, his hands clenched in fists. His face showed just how furious he was. Jeff just looked sad.  
"Poor Kurt..." he whispered, locking eyes with Blaine. They both knew that Nick would never understand how it felt to not be wanted by your parents.

"He's been a wreck ever since. He's sick, there's the Sebastian incident and he almost drowned in the bathtub last night..." Blaine let out a humorless laugh. "I'm the worst fiancé ever!"

"You are not," Nick argued. "You're here for him, that's as good as anything. Now do you want to go out and take a break for a while? We can look after Kurt if you want?"

"N-no..." Blaine shook his head. "I know you'd look after him, but I- I can't leave him..." Nick nodded understandingly, he wouldn't have been able to leave Jeff either.

"Okay. Let's go in and see him then." When they entered the room, Kurt was barely awake, hugging a pillow like it was a stuffed animal, his normally flawless hair all over the place and his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat.  
"Hey buddy," Nick whispered. "Heard you were ill." Kurt nodded.

"M'fine... S'just a cold..."  
"Looks like a pretty bad one." Jeff grinned, sitting on the end of the bed. "Hey Kurt, guess what? Me and Nicky got married!" The younger boy's eyes widened and he tried to sit up, wincing as he did so.

"That's amazing!" he said weakly, but enthusiastically. Blaine sat down next to Kurt and took his hand.

"Don't sit up, baby..." Kurt nodded, curling on his side.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked curiously, staring at his best friends.

"It was kind of spontaneous actually... But it feels so right," said Nick and kissed his husband quickly. Kurt smiled happily.

"Congratulations!" His smile flickered slightly. "Did... Did Blaine tell you what happened to me?" Nick nodded.

"Yeah... We're so sorry, Kurt. You don't deserve any of it." He squeezed Kurt's hand lightly. The boy shrugged.

"It's fine," he whispered. "I should have expected it."

"No." Jeff shook his head, serious for once. He sat down on the bed and rubbed Kurt's knee. "Parents are supposed to love you, no matter what, and if they don't, then they aren't worth your time. That's what I figured about mine."

"Jeff's right, baby," said Blaine. "She doesn't deserve to call you her son. You're so much better than that." Kurt nodded sniffling weakly.

"Okay..." he mumbled. "Do you think she'll come back?"

"If she does, I won't let her in. I promise, honey." Blaine kissed the top of his head softly. Then he suddenly had a thought. "Babe, we could disappear. We could move to another city! She'd never know where we were and we could start over. Start our life together for real." Blaine hadn't forgotten that Nick and Jeff were still in the room, but he didn't care if they heard. Kurt bit his lip.

"I... I mean, I'd like that but... Our friends, Blaine." He lowered his voice. "How could we just leave them?" Before Blaine could reply, Nick spoke up.

"Kurt, all we want is for you to be happy and safe. We'll still be your friends and we'll come visit all the time." Jeff nodded.  
"I agree. As long as you're happy, we're happy." He smiled kindly. "We'll always be here for you anyway." Kurt looked down.

"I don't... I don't know..."  
There was a loud knock on the door and Kurt's eyes flashed to Blaine. A voice called through and he froze.

"Richard!" he hissed.  
"Come on you little bitch! Your Mom said I had to talk to you!" Blaine gritted his teeth.

"I'm not letting him in. No fucking way." Kurt was shaking, tremors running through his body as Richard kept pounding on the door. Nick's jaw was set angrily and Jeff looked worriedly between Kurt and the door.  
"What do we do?" he asked.

"Ignore him," said Blaine. "He'll go away eventually." Kurt shook his head, climbing weakly out of bed.

"I don't think he will..."

"Kurt, you are not going anywhere," said Blaine firmly. "Go back to bed, I'll take care of him. Will you help me, guys?" he asked Nick and Jeff. The two boys nodded and followed him out to the door. Blaine took a deep breath and opened it. Richard seemed disorientated for a minute, he hadn't expected them to open the door, but he soon rallied, squaring his shoulders.

"Are one of you the faggot's boyfriend?"

"I'm Kurt's fiancé," Blaine gritted through his teeth. "Would you be so kind and leave right now?"

"Really?" Richard raised an eyebrow. "A fag with balls, interesting. But I'm not going anywhere. Lizzie wants me to come and talk to the bitch, she said he wanted to apologize."  
"You're the one who should be fucking apologizing," Nick growled. Blaine was grateful for his friends.

"You're going to leave right this second, or I'm calling the police. You can't beat the crap out of a man just because he wants to be happy. Leave or police. Your choice." Blaine was pretty sure he'd never been this angry in his entire life.

"Look, mate." Richard tried to sound friendly. "I can't leave here until I've spoken to him. I promise Lizzie, you know what girls are like. Just let me see him alright?"

"No way." Blaine shook his head. "You're not going even close to him." Kurt appeared in the doorway, shaking heavily and wrapped in his duvet. His legs were barely holding him up.

"What do you want, Richard?" he forced out. Blaine immediately slipped an arm around his waist to keep him steady.

"Kurt, you should be in bed..."

"Can't even walk," Richard chuckled quietly. Jeff's eyes flashed.

"That tends to happen when someone with weak lungs walks home in the rain," he snapped, none of his usual good humor present in his voice.

"That's not my fucking problem!" Richard exclaimed. Blaine threw him an angry look, his eyes sparkling with fury.

"Say what you have to say and then leave." Richard rolled his eyes and looked at Kurt, his face automatically contorting in disgust.

"Your Mom says you're ready to apologize. And she said that I have to bring you home to live with us. I don't want a filthy fag in my house, but apparently I don't have a choice. She assured me that you won't be a problem, and that I can punish you." Kurt let out a weak laugh which turned into a cough.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," he spluttered out. "And it isn't your house, it's my father's. He was actually a man, you're a pathetic child." The older man let out an angry snarl and moved towards Kurt with his fist raised. Blaine let go of Kurt and stepped in front of him.

"You need to leave right now. He's not going to apologize, you freak! You're the one who should apologize for nearly _killing_ him! We're not going to take your crap anymore." Jeff came up behind Kurt and steadied him as soon as Blaine let him go.

"You're being really over dramatic," Richard said slowly, as if he was talking to an idiot. "I didn't nearly kill him!"

"Well, he came home and fell into my arms, barely able to breath and his face completely fucking messed up by you!" Blaine took a step forward. "You're not touching him again."

"Oh, for fucks sake! He's just a fairy! I told him you'd leave him once you found a girl you can fuck." He lowered his voice confidentially. "You're not like him, you look like you could be normal."  
"Just get the fuck out!" Nick spat. "We don't want you around Kurt!"  
"Is the little slut even fucking you at all?" It was all too much. Blaine couldn't stop himself. His fist flew out of nowhere and hit Richard over the eye. Blaine stumbled backwards and looked at his fist. He'd never hit someone before. But that fucking bastard earned it. He looked up at Richard with furious eyes.

"Go. Leave now." Richard swore, holding his eye.

"Fine! The whore isn't worth it! But Lizzie won't be impressed."  
"I don't care," Kurt mumbled weakly. "Tell her to stay away from me."

"Don't you dare come back," said Blaine and then slammed the door close after Richard. He immediately turned to Kurt. He hoisted him up into his arms and carried him to their bedroom. He tucked his fiancé down under the covers and then snuggled up next to him, knowing that this was what Kurt needed. Comfort, warmth, love and safety. He knew Nick and Jeff were still there, but he also knew they'd understand.

"Sorry," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder. "I know you told me to stay in bed..."

"Yeah," Blaine whispered. "And you should have." He went silent for a while and just held Kurt. "I-I hit someone today..." Blaine whispered and let out a sob. "I caused someone physical _pain_..."

"I'm so sorry," Kurt whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine. "You didn't have to do that for me."

"N-No... I did have to, I just... I've never done that before," he sobbed. "I told myself that I'd never. B-But it's okay. I'd do anything to keep you safe, honey." He wrapped his arms tighter around the sick boy and cried silently. Kurt curled into him.

"He won't come back, right?"

"I have no idea", said Blaine honestly. "But I'll keep you safe. I promise."

Nick peeked inside and saw the two men curled up together.

"Let's just give them some space," he whispered to Jeff. The blonde nodded and linked his fingers with Nick's. Before they walked out the door, Jeff spoke up.

"Nick?" The brunette turned to his husband.

"Yeah?" he prompted.

"I love you so much", said Jeff quietly. The events that had happened had brought up a lot of bad memories for him. "Thank you for everything." Nick smiled and reached out to touch Jeff's cheek.

"I love you too." He pulled Jeff in for a tight hug, both of them surprised by the sudden emotional feelings. They pulled back to share a sweet kiss.

"Let's go," said Jeff and walked out with Nick's hand tightly grasped in his own.

Kurt lay with his head on Blaine's shoulder. They were silent for a while.

"I hate that _he's_ my dad's replacement. My dad was an amazing man."

"He'll never be your dad's replacement. Not if you don't want him to be. And I'd never want him for a father myself." He planted a soft kiss to the top of Kurt's head. "Kurt... Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"I just... When I proposed to you, you said that you wanted to start a family with me... Did you mean that? Do you want kids?" Blaine asked nervously.

"I want children so badly it hurts," he blushed. "But I understand if it's not what you want." Blaine's face broke out in a huge smile.

"Of course I do. As many as you want, as long as I get to raise them with you." He turned to kiss Kurt on the lips. "I want everything with you." Kurt smiled blissfully into the kiss.

"Do you think they'd let us adopt?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Blaine smiled. "We're fabulous after all," he winked and kissed Kurt again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kurt giggled. "And maybe... Maybe we should move away?" Blaine nodded

"I know it'll be hard to leave our friends, but I think we should... It would be good for us. You could start collage, any collage you want. I'll work at the same time to support us. It would be perfect." Kurt bit his lip.

"I'd never get into college, Blaine... And I want to work and do my bit..."

"Kurt... What's your biggest dream? What do you want to do with your life?"

"I want to marry you and have a family. But I guess I... I want to act," Kurt mumbled. "And sing." Blaine smiled.

"Any special place you want to sing and act at?"

"Broadway," Kurt whispered, flushing red. "I know it won't happen. What about you? What do you want to do with your life?"

"Then I guess our kids will have to grow up in New York," Blaine grinned. "And they'll be so proud of their dad when he's a huge Broadway star. And you know what? I'll be ever prouder of him. He's quite amazing."

"You didn't answer me," Kurt whispered. "What do you want to do? You didn't go to college and I know it was because of me..."

"I guess... My dream is to start a law firm. I want one that specializes in cases where people have been assaulted and harassed because of their sexuality. I want to make a difference." Blaine blushed. "I-I know it's stupid and unrealistic..."

"More realistic than my dreams," Kurt smiled. "You should apply for law school, we both know you'd get in easily."

"I want to, but... I have to work, too. Law school is demanding. I wouldn't have time for either you or work... I don't know if it's worth it." Blaine smiled sadly.

"Go," Kurt insisted. "You put your life on hold for two years for me, it's my turn. You go to law school and I'll work. We'll _make_ time for each-other and I'll audition around. If nothing's happened for me by the time you've finished law school I'll go to college." Blaine eyed Kurt carefully.

"I... Are you sure this is what you want, Kurt?"

"I want you to be happy. And I don't want you to have to put your dreams on hold again because of me. You're just as important as I am, if not more." Blaine hugged Kurt again.

"Thank you... I'm going to make you so proud, baby." After a moment, he pulled back to look at Kurt. "But you're just as important, Kurt. You're so talented and I bet Broadway will love you. You'll get there, I know you will."

"Maybe," Kurt shrugged. "But I'd be just as happy being a house husband and looking after our kids while you helped people." His eyes shone with honesty. Blaine smiled.

"That's plan B. Plan A is Broadway." He let out a small laugh. "Do you realize that we basically just planned our entire lives? Our life _together_, Kurt!"

"I know. And it makes me so happy. Should we move before or after the wedding? We'd have to go there to marry anyway..."

"Before is probably better," Blaine agreed. "How about over summer? Like, now? I mean I could start law school this fall and-" A sudden thought struck Blaine's mind. "I'm so stupid." Kurt's eyes widened and he let out a cough, his body shaking with the effort.

"What is it?"

"We can't move right now... We have the trial with Sebastian coming up, plus the fact that you are far from healthy right now." Blaine looked at Kurt with tears in his eyes. "Sorry, baby." Kurt bit his lip, trying to hide the disappointment from showing. He looked away so that Blaine wouldn't see his tear filled eyes. He'd been looking forward to starting their new life, to living somewhere where he wouldn't always be _The kid who used to be blind_. To being somewhere where Lizzie and Richard couldn't get him.

"Baby?" asked Blaine and wrapped his arms around Kurt, hugging him from behind. "It's okay... If you're feeling better after the summer, maybe we can move then," he whispered. "It's all going to be okay. You know why?"

"W-Why?" Kurt asked softly, cursing the way his voice shook.

"Because I love you and you love me and whatever happens, that's not going to change. I promise that I'll stay with you until the day I die, and even after that." Blaine turned to face Kurt again and reached to lace their fingers together. Kurt sniffed and the tears finally flowed down his cheeks.

"I know... I just... I want to g-get away from p-people who hate me... Everyone _h-hates_ me in Ohio." Blaine kissed his forehead gently.

"We'll get out of here soon. It will all fall into place, I know it will." He squeezed his fiancé's waist lightly and let him cry as much as he needed to. Kurt sobbed into Blaine's shoulder unhappily.

"Everyone thinks I'm a cripple," he cried. "They can't see past the fact I used to be blind." Seeing Kurt cry made Blaine so miserable. He fought back his tears, he needed to stay strong for Kurt.

"What everyone else thinks doesn't matter... _They_ don't matter. They're just ignorant bastards, all of them."

"I know..." Kurt nodded. Blaine had been telling him this for years. "I know, but it still hurts..." Blaine nodded, he understood the feeling.

"Come here," he prompted, wanting to have Kurt even closer. Kurt curled closely into Blaine's chest and relaxed a little as he felt his fiancé's arms wrap more securely around him.

"Go to sleep, sweetie. We can talk more about this tomorrow. You look exhausted." Blaine loved the feeling of Kurt close to him. He felt safe, knowing that Kurt was safe.

"'Kay," Kurt mumbled. "You have work in the morning, don't you?"

"I do. I won't wake you up though. I'll make you some soup and put it in the fridge. Sleep for as long as you can." Kurt nodded. He didn't want to be alone, he'd always hated being alone when he was ill, but he knew that Blaine needed to work. He snuggled into sleep miserably.

"Night, honey," he whispered.

"Night, baby." Blaine didn't fall asleep for a long time, and when he finally did, he slept worriedly and woke up several times by nightmares.

**You guys are spoiling us with love and we're **_**loving it**_**! :D Keep the reviews coming! :) /Helen & Helen**


	15. It's you!

**This chapter contains even more family drama! Quite happy family drama this time though. Enjoy chapter fifteen!**

Blaine worked in a bookshop. It wasn't exactly his dream job, but it wasn't too bad either. And the payment was surprisingly good. It was afternoon and they were just about to close. Blaine had just found out that he was getting a pretty big raise, so he was excited to get home and tell Kurt. The last customer of the day walked in and started walking between the shelves. The woman looked surprisingly familiar. She had black, curly hair and- _no way_. She caught Blaine's eye and he felt himself staring into exact copies of his own eyes. He looked away quickly, hoping that she didn't recognize him. Marie Anderson gasped as she looked into the eyes of her youngest son. She walked up to the counter.  
"B-Blaine?" she whispered. "Is that... Is that you?" Blaine nodded slowly.

"M-Mom?" he asked, not quite understanding. Her eyes softened and filled with tears.

"Oh God, it is you!" She swallowed. "I've wanted to look for you for two years but... You father he... he wouldn't let me." Her hands were shaking. "Cooper was furious with us for what we did, he's been looking for you, but the home couldn't tell us anything." Blaine just stood there, like he'd been struck by lightning.

"I-I..." He tried to say something, but nothing came out.

"I left him," she whispered. "I know it doesn't matter and you probably hate me, but I should never have let him do what he did to you. We're divorced..." Blaine stared at her.

"You- you left him? I thought you didn't care about me," he said quietly, looking down at his feet.

"Blaine..." She sounded like she was in pain. "I love you, Blaine, I always have. I was... I was a coward. Your father had been beating for as long as I can remember and I was scared... I'm so, so sorry..." There was an honesty in her voice that made Blaine believe her.

"Mom," he sobbed and fell into her arms. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, kissing his curls.

"Oh, Blaine... My baby..." she whispered. "When do you get off work? Do you want to go out for a coffee?"

"I- I finish now. But I don't know if I can... I have to get home to," Blaine looked at his mother. "To my fiancé."

"You... You have a fiancé? What's he like?" she asked softly. She'd long since accepted the fact that Blaine was gay. Blaine's face lit up, even the thought of Kurt making him happier than anything else.

"He's gorgeous and amazing. He's so talented and I just- I love him so much. He's everything to me. He was blind when I met him," said Blaine and swallowed. "He was blind for fifteen years, but he had surgery almost two weeks ago and it made him see. It wouldn't have mattered though. I loved him from the second I saw him for the first time at the care home."

"He sounds amazing. Could I... Could I maybe meet him some time? I'd like to be in your life again, Blaine... If you'd let me?"

"Okay," said Blaine softly. "Maybe..." He hesitated a little, but then made up his mind. "Do you want to come over now? I mean, he's sick, but I think he's getting better and I'd love for you to meet him..."

"Are you sure?" she asked, her eyes flashing happily. "I'd love to meet him! What kind of ill is he?"

"He has a cold. His lungs are weaker than normal so when he gets a cold, it's always pretty bad. But I think he'd like to meet you too. Let's go," said Blaine when he saw what the time was.

He led his mom to their apartment and opened the door to their bedroom.

"Kurt? Baby? I have someone here who'd like to meet you." Kurt wasn't in the bedroom, he was curled up on the coach under a blanket. He was asleep and he had obvious tear tracks on his face, he hated being left alone when he was ill, it reminded him of the majority of his life. He hadn't eaten anything all day, he hadn't felt like it and he knew Blaine would tell him off for that.  
Marie wandered in to the living room.

"Oh!" she gasped."He's in here, Blaine. He's beautiful," she whispered. Blaine hurried into the living room. He saw the tears streaks on Kurt's face and winced. He felt horrible for leaving him. He kneeled in front of the couch and stroke Kurt's hair.

"Baby, I'm home," he said quietly. He kissed the boy on the cheek softly. "I'm here now." Kurt stirred and he woke up, feeling around for his glasses.

"Hey..." he breathed. Blaine handed Kurt his glasses and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I want you to meet someone." Kurt pulled himself up weakly, turning to look at Marie.

"Um, hi..." he whispered shyly. Blaine laced his fingers with Kurt's.

"Kurt, this is Marie, my mom. Mom, this is Kurt, my fiancé."

"It's lovely to meet you, Kurt," Marie smiled brightly, holding out her hand. Kurt took it cautiously.

"You left him..." Marie paused, how could he know?

"Yes, I did."

"Good. Something didn't always add up. Blaine was always talking about you like he loved you... but then you did that. I figured it must have been his father." Blaine eyed Kurt gratefully. He really did love him. He gripped Kurt's hand tightly and grinned.

"Do you want some tea, honey?" he asked. Kurt nodded a little nervously, he knew Blaine would see the still full pan of soup in a minute. Kurt still struggled with eating, even after all this time.

"I'll go make us some coffee and some tea for Kurt," he told his mother. "Make yourself at home." He smiled and walked to the kitchen. Kurt glanced at Marie as she sat on the couch next to him.

"You really love him?" he asked. "You don't care that he's gay? You won't ditch him? I think- I think he needs you..."

"I love him. I've been so upset over what we did to him. What his father did to him..." Marie shook her head. "I just want him to be happy." Kurt nodded.

"Good. So you'll be at our wedding? You'll be the only parent there..."

"I-I'd love to," said Marie, surprised. She smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Kurt. I've never seen him this happy. Thank you for taking care of him."

"I haven't done much... He looks after me more." Kurt blushed and he looked up as Blaine came back into the room.

"Kurt? Why haven't you eaten anything?" asked Blaine and balanced a tray in his hands. He sat down on the couch next to Kurt.

"I wasn't hungry..." Kurt mumbled, not meeting Blaine's eyes.

"You have to eat... You're still extreme underweight, Kurt." He placed the heated cup of soup in Kurt's lap. "Here, you can drink it." Kurt pouted and stared into the cup of soup.

"Fine," he whispered.

"It's for your own sake, honey." He lifted Kurt's hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. "So, mom, how are things?" he asked Marie.

"Not terrible. I cleaned up in the divorce but I- I had to get a restraining order against your father. Cooper comes to visit often, but he never really forgave me for what happened with you. You should give him a call, he's missed you."

"I've missed him, too," Blaine whispered. "In a way though, I'm grateful for what dad did. If it wasn't for him, I never would've met Kurt." He blushed a little at his own words. "I know it sounds cliché, but he's the best thing that's ever happened to me." He was fully aware of that Kurt was in the room, he wanted him to hear. "I love him more than anything and I'm so glad you're not judging me for that anymore. I'm happy." He squeezed Kurt's hand, but kept his eyes on his mother. Kurt squeezed back and took a small sip of the soup, even though he really wasn't hungry. Marie smiled.

"I'm so happy for you. You deserve a good life, Blaine, you really do. Can I ask you a question though… Why didn't you go to college? You were always so bright."

"Kurt was more important. Some... _things_ happened to Kurt before and he needed me by his side. We're moving to New York soon though and I'm going to apply for law school."

"I'm younger than Blaine," Kurt explained. "I only just graduated High School."  
"That's fantastic!" Marie was beaming, "You'll be a great lawyer, Blaine."

"I'll try," Blaine smiled. "Kurt's going to be a musical performer. He's really talented." Marie smiled kindly.

"Then you have to get me a front row ticket to your first show."

"It's just a pipe dream, it probably won't happen..." said Kurt, blushing.

"I'll help you get there," said Blaine and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Don't give up."

"Maybe," Kurt smiled weakly, trying to hide a yawn. Blaine noticed how tired Kurt looked.

"Have you slept enough today?" Kurt shook his head.

"I couldn't. I woke up when you left for work and I only got to sleep just before you got back."

"You should've slept, babe." He sighed and picked Kurt up to carry him to the bed, he still didn't trust him to walk by himself quite yet. He tucked him under the covers. "Sleep, honey. I'll be here soon."

"I'm fine! I don't want to sleep!" Kurt pouted.

"You need it to get better though. Do you want to watch a movie maybe? We can go to the couch." Kurt nodded, he didn't want to be left alone again.

"Will Marie mind?"

"I'm sure she won't. Can you walk by yourself?" asked Blaine softly.

"Yeah..." Kurt replied a little shakily. "You'll have to steady me though."

"Of course." Blaine helped Kurt up and led him into the living room. He found Marie sitting where they had left her. "We're going to watch a movie. You're welcome to join us if you want," he said and smiled.

"Are you boys sure you don't mind?" she asked quietly. "I don't want to intrude..."

"No, of course not!" said Blaine and sat down on the couch with Kurt. The younger boy curled into Blaine's lap, his exhausted head drooping onto his shoulder, his eyes almost instantly drifting shut. Within minutes, he was asleep, sucking one thumb, the other fisted in Blaine's shirt. Marie frowned.

"It doesn't look like he looks after himself well," she whispered.

"He wasn't well treated at the care home we stayed at. I wasn't exactly well treated either, bit Kurt was blind. The kids stole his food and he never got to go to the doctor. His immune system and lungs are very weak," said Blaine quietly.

"Poor baby," she murmured, running a gentle hand through his soft hair. She kissed Blaine on his forehead. "You too. How long was he there for?"

"I'm okay," Blaine shrugged. "I was only there for a few months. He was there for like thirteen years." Marie sighed and looked into her son's eyes.

"Blaine... I want to pay for your college. And I want to buy you an apartment in New York."

"No, mom." Blaine shook his head. "I won't let you do that. We can support ourselves."

"I know you can. But I bought Cooper's first apartment and we paid for his tuition. It's only fair," she said stubbornly.

"Mom, I- I can't accept that... It's too much." Marie shook her head.

"It's no more than I gave your brother."

"It's still too much... I-I'm not used to people doing things like that for me. For _us_..."

"I don't care, Blaine, it's happening. Now you can spend your money on your wedding." She kissed his forehead again. Blaine smiled.

"You have no idea how much it means, mom... We'll make sure that the wedding is perfect." He put Kurt down to rest against the pillows and stood up to give her a hug. "Thank you..."

"It's absolutely fine, honey," she smiled, hugging him back. "Now, I'd better go, but here," She slipped a piece of paper into his hand. "That's mine and Cooper's numbers, call us both, okay?" Blaine kissed her cheek gently.

"I'll call you." Then he led her out the door and threw her one last smile before closing the door behind her. Kurt was curled into a tiny ball on the couch, he was exhausted. He'd only eaten two sips of soup all day. Blaine crawled up next to Kurt on the couch, not bothering to move them to their bedroom, and wrapped his arms around him. He was so skinny, way too skinny. Blaine was happy with the day's events though. His mother was back with him and he couldn't ask for anything else. He fell asleep quickly, smiling into the crook of Kurt's neck.

**Who here is already in love with Marie? I am! Haha, she's just wonderful :) Keep on reviewing, guys! /Helen & Helen**


	16. Tell me the truth

**New chapter! This one is especially dedicated to Megan, who said she would die if I didn't update soon ^^ So, here you are, girl! :)**

**I'd also like to say that if someone feels super creative and artistic, they could always make us a cover picture for this story! It'd make us super happy :) If you'd be interested, send either of us a PM :D**

**I guess that's all for now. Sorry for what happens in this chapter. The drama is on again! Enjoy chapter sixteen!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains smut. It also contains eating disorders, which could make some people uncomfortable. Don't read if you don't want to.**

Kurt woke first the next morning. He stumbled weakly into the kitchen and started making pancakes for Blaine.

The older boy woke up an hour later to the smell of pancakes. He got up on his feet and walked into the kitchen, running a hand through his hair.

"Kurt?" he asked sleepily.

"Hey," Kurt smiled, propping himself up on the work surface. "I'm making you pancakes, the blueberry kind." Blaine grinned and walked to stand in between Kurt's legs.

"You feeling any better?" he asked, massaging Kurt's foot gently.

"A little," Kurt smiled. "My chest doesn't hurt so much, I just feel kind of weak. Sorry that I fell asleep on you last night. I liked your Mom..."

"It's okay. I knew you would fall asleep, you looked exhausted. I'm glad you're feeling better though," he smiled and got up on his toes to give Kurt a lingering kiss on his lips. He gave him one more small peck before pulling back.

"What did you two talk about?" Kurt asked, hopping off the work surface to keep cooking.

"Not much, she left pretty early," said Blaine. "She did tell me though that she's going to pay for my college, and for our apartment. She told us to use the money we saved up for the wedding." Kurt's eyes widened.

"Can we- can we let her do that?" Blaine put a hand on Kurt's arm to calm him.

"I tried to talk her out of it, but well, she's determined to pay for it, just like she paid for my brother's college and first apartment." Kurt nodded uncertainly. Even with Blaine spoiling him, he wasn't used to letting people do things for him. He was also a little jealous of Blaine. He couldn't help it. He was happy for him, of course he was, he was so happy. But he still couldn't help but being jealous and a little upset. He just wished that his Mom wanted him.

Blaine noticed the sadness in Kurt's eyes and understood it immediately.

"Baby, my mom loved you. She's doing this for _us_, not me."

"I guess," Kurt whispered, busying himself with the pancakes. "But she doesn't really know me."

"She doesn't know me either, I haven't seen her in two years." Blaine started setting the table for two. Kurt sighed.

"You're right… Oh, just set it for yourself, I'm not hungry." Blaine looked at Kurt and then reached out for his hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking into his eyes. "Why won't you eat? You've been eating really well these past two years and now, all of the sudden, nothing."

"It's nothing," Kurt mumbled. "You know being ill takes away my appetite." That wasn't completely true. The first sight of how skinny he was had shocked him, but then he'd gotten used to it and he liked it. He liked the way he fit in Blaine's lap, he liked his slender limbs and he was scared that if he ate, he'd lose that. Now that he could see, now that he'd finally seen the way he looked, he wanted to keep it that way.

"I know you got usually eat much when you're ill, but you always eat more than this. Come on, baby. You can eat some pancakes with me?" Blaine was generally concerned about Kurt's weight. He was light as a feather and he was basically just skin and bones. Kurt sighed.

"Just one," he decided. They sat down at the table and started eating. Blaine looked at Kurt the entire time, making sure he ate at least one. Kurt finished his one pancake slowly, while Blaine ate four. Kurt felt sick the minute he was finished, his stomach unused to food.

"How about we do an online search for apartments in New York today?" Kurt's eyes lit up.

"Really?" Blaine grinned.

"Sure!" He washed the dishes quickly and then took Kurt hand. "Come on, let's find the best apartment in New York!"

Soon enough, they were curled on the bed with Blaine's laptop in front of them. Their eyes were locked on the screen, staring at different prices and apartments.

"Wow, this one looks great, Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed and pointed at one. Kurt looked over it.

"It's... It's perfect!" The apartment had a master bedroom, a guest room, a bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. It wasn't exactly located close to Broadway, Central Park or something, but it was still in the middle of the city. It looked like exactly what the two men needed.

"Baby, look, the prize isn't even that high! I think we just found our apartment." Blaine grinned down at Kurt.

"Our apartment..." Kurt whispered, smiling. "We're going to live in New York, Blaine!" Blaine's smile was equally broad.

"Let's start our life together for real," he whispered and then slid his arms around Kurt's skinny waist. He pulled the other boy in for a long and deep kiss, pressing his lips to his with everything he had. Kurt moaned into the kiss.

"Blaine... Blaine, I need you..." Blaine held his breath for a moment.

"Baby, you're still sick, and sore..." he tried to reason, but he felt just as desperate as Kurt was sounding.

"I don't care, I need it. _Please_, Blaine," he begged desperately. Blaine just nodded dumbly, he couldn't resist.

"What do you want?" he whispered against Kurt's lips.

"I w-want you to fuck me." Kurt blushed at how the words sounded. "Please?" Blaine nodded again, unable to say anything. He licked his lips and placed his hands on Kurt's waist to roll them over so that Kurt was on top.

"How do you want me?" he asked and reached up to suck on Kurt's neck.

"Can I ride you?" Kurt asked softly. "Can I try?" He moaned as Blaine kept sucking on his neck, he was particularly sensitive there. Blaine almost came right then and there.

"_God_, yes!" He pulled Kurt down for a passionate kiss. "But you have to stop if it hurts even a little bit, okay?" he said once he pulled back. Kurt nodded eagerly.

"I will, I promise! You need to stretch me."

"I was kind of hoping you'd get naked first," he winked and slowly started peeling off Kurt's clothes. When he was finished, he looked into his fiancé's eyes. "Undress me, babe." Kurt gently stripped his fiancé, kissing every bit of skin he exposed until the older man was completely naked. Blaine's eyes roamed Kurt's naked form. He was getting skinnier. His bones were showing on many places and even some of his ribs could be seen. This wasn't something Blaine noticed in this moment though. He was way too horny and focused on getting Kurt stretched for him. Soon, he had two fingers pressed up inside Kurt's ass. He moaned softly at the tightness.

"That's enough," Kurt whispered, putting his hand on Blaine's wrist. "I don't want to be too loose..." Blaine licked his lips and nodded again. Then he lay back down and slicked himself up with a generous amount of lube.

"Whenever you're ready, baby..." Kurt steadied his hands on Blaine's shoulders and slowly lowered himself onto his fiancé's length. He winced at the dull pain as he was stretched.

"Oohh," Blaine moaned as Kurt's heat surrounded him. "Shit, you're so tight..."

"That's what I was hoping for." Kurt's chuckle was a little strained as he sat still, waiting until he was used to being so full. After a few minutes, he ground his hips downwards, creating delicious friction. Blaine thrust his hips up, meeting Kurt's movements.

"Oohh, feels so good..." Kurt kept up the fast and hard rhythm for a few minutes before he had to stop to catch his breath, his lungs were hurting a little.

"Give me a minute..." He smiled apologetically at Blaine. "Sorry..."

"We can stop if it makes you hurt," whispered Blaine.

"I don't want to stop," Kurt replied softly. "But I don't think I can ride you any longer..." He managed to flip them so that Blaine was on top and wrapped his legs around the older man's waist. Blaine smiled.

"You ready yet?" he teased, pressing in just a little bit more.

"God yes!" he gasped, trying to push himself onto Blaine. He fucked into Kurt hard and aimed to hit his prostate. He was so damn close now and all he wanted to do was come inside of Kurt. Kurt let out a high pitched whine as Blaine hit his target. He screamed Blaine's name as he came hard over his chest. Blaine reached for Kurt's cock and pumped him through his orgasm. At the same time, he came inside of Kurt, filling him up. Kurt was panting, grasping onto Blaine as if his very life depended on it.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing him so softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Blaine kissed Kurt again and again until he realized he was still buried deep inside him. He pulled out slowly and winced from the sensitivity. Then he wrapped his arms around Kurt and snuggled close. "You are my everything," he whispered. "Every day until forever." Kurt smiled, and slowly, they both fell asleep.

:)

Over the next couple of weeks, Kurt slowly got more healthy, but he still wasn't eating. He didn't want to risk gaining weight. He was careful not to let Blaine notice, pretending to eat when he was around and dressing in extra layers to bulk himself out. Blaine didn't seem to notice anything though. He was happy that Kurt was eating again and their life together was finally starting. In fact, he had some news to share with his fiancé.

Kurt came home from a long walk with Tony at nine in the evening on a Friday in the middle of July. Blaine was standing in the middle of the living room with a huge, goofy smile on his face. Candles were lit everywhere and he was holding a bouquet of red roses in his hands.

"Hey, baby," he said when Kurt entered the room. Kurt let out a gasp as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. Blaine looked breathtaking by candle light.  
"B-Blaine? What's going on?"

"I bought the apartment," he said with a bright smile. "It's ours." He walked up to Kurt and handed him the red roses, tears sparkling in his eyes.

"That's amazing!" Kurt squealed, wrapping his arms around Blaine and kissing him passionately. "Wait... You bought? I thought your Mom..."

"Well, I bought it for now. She'll pay us for it later. And we didn't event rent it. It's _ours_, to one hundred percent." He laughed happily and picked Kurt up to spin him around in circles.

"It... It belongs to us?" The younger man was stunned. "We own a home? Our own home? I love you, Blaine Anderson! I love you so much!" Blaine giggled happily.

"I love you too, Kurt Hummel!" He put Kurt down and then cupped his face with both hands to press a lingering kiss to his lips. He grinned when he pulled back. "Come on." He tugged on Kurt's hand. "I have a movie for us to watch. I think you'll love it." Kurt couldn't help but giggle along with his fiancé. When Blaine was happy, it was infectious. He snuggled against his side on the couch.

"So, what are we watching?"

"It's called Mamma Mia!" he said excitedly and pressed play on the remote. "It has lots of music in it and it's just great." He pulled Kurt closer on the couch and rested his hand on Kurt's slim waist. Kurt instantly tensed under Blaine's hand, but he forced himself to relax and watch the film. He wasn't wearing as many layers as he normally did to cover his way too thin waist.

When the movie came to its ending, Blaine slipped a hand under Kurt's shirt suggestively.

"You know what?" he grinned and kissed Kurt's neck softly. "I think it's been too long since we did something more than sleeping in bed..." His hand wasn't touching Kurt's skin yet, but it was just about to. Kurt bit his lip and tried to flinch away from Blaine, but it was too late, the older man's hand was resting on Kurt's slightly sunken stomach. Blaine sucked in a breath as he felt Kurt's waist.

"Kurt, take off your shirt," he said, his voice shaking. Kurt shuffled away from Blaine, standing up and backing away a little, gripping onto the bottom of his shirt.

"W-Why?"

"Because I need to see you. Take off your shirt," said Blaine more firmly, taking a step in Kurt's direction.

"Please Blaine... Don't-don't make me do this..." Kurt started crying, still backing away, "_P-Please_!"

"THEN JUST FUCKING TELL ME ALREADY! Tell me how you've been lying to me! Tell me, Kurt! Tell me or take off your damn shirt!" Blaine screamed. He hadn't screamed at Kurt for two years. Kurt flinched harshly, even after two years of knowing nothing but love from Blaine, he was still broken, and people shouting terrified him. Shaking, he took off his shirt, dropping it to the floor.  
"You wouldn't have understood," he mumbled, staring at the ground. Blain stared at Kurt's naked chest and waist. All of his ribs were showing through his skin. His wait was barely a waist anymore and he just looked weak.

"No, no..." Blaine shook his head and buried his face in his hands, letting the tears fall.

"Don't cry," Kurt whispered. "I'm perfectly fine, really..."

"How much have you eaten?" asked Blaine, ignoring what Kurt said. "Yesterday. How much did you eat yesterday and how much did you throw up or throw away?"

"I ate half a cup of soup that I kept down. I threw away my breakfast when you weren't looking. I threw up dinner." Kurt rolled his eyes, "For God's sake Blaine! It isn't a big deal! I'm _fine_! I have this under control! Just drop it!"

"It's like you're spitting all over me," Blaine snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt snapped right back.

"Do you know how much time of these past years I have put on worrying about you? Trying to make you safe and healthy? I don't mind doing those things because I love you, Kurt. All I want is for you to be happy, healthy and safe. And now I find out you did this to yourself..." Blaine shook his head and glared at Kurt. "Still means that I failed."

"I did it for you!" Kurt burst out angrily. He was confused and upset, he'd genuinely thought Blaine preferred him skinny. "You've loved me for over two years and I was always skinny then! I didn't want to risk putting on weight and you not loving me anymore!"

"For fuck's sake, Kurt! You weren't even this skinny when we first met! And I thought you knew that I love you no matter how you look!" Desperate tears were streaming down Blaine's face.

"OF COURSE I DON'T FUCKING KNOW THAT!" Kurt screamed, angrier and more hurt than he'd ever been. "I'M USED TO PEOPLE FUCKING DESPISING ME!" He took a deep breath, his body was shaking with sobs. He reached down and picked up his shirt, slipping it over his head again. "I'm... I'm going out for a bit." And without another word, he slipped out of the apartment, still crying.

"Take your fucking time!" Blaine yelled after him. Then he was left alone. He stared into the wall for five straight minutes. What the fuck had just happened? He and Kurt didn't fight, or did they? He finally broke down, crying loudly into his hands.

Kurt didn't get far, he made in ten minutes down the street and then collapsed against a wall, sobbing. He and Blaine had fought. They'd _screamed _at each other. Never in over two years had they so much as raised their voices. Kurt felt like his whole world was breaking apart.

**I felt like this story needed more cliffhangers ;) There you go!**

**Btw, if anyone feels like talking to either of us, you can always PM us here, you know our usernames since earlier, or you can tweet us! Me: HelenFredstam Other Helen: xhelendyerx**

**Keep reviewing! We love you guys! :) /Helen & Helen**


	17. Deserve

**WOAH. This is a long one. Longest yet, I think. I couldn't leave you with that cliffhanger for too long, so here you go :) Enjoy chapter seventeen!**

**WARNING: Chapter contains smut. Yep.**

Kurt stumbled to Nick and Jeff's apartment, knocking shakily on the door. Jeff was working late this evening, so Nick opened the door and was met by a crying boy.

"Kurt! What happened!" he asked, sounded shocked while he pulled Kurt in for a tight hug.

"M-Me and Blaine had a f-fight," he sobbed into Nick's shoulder. "We screamed at each other..."

"Oh, honey," Nick soothed. "Come inside," he said gently and let Kurt to their couch. "Now, what was it all about?" Kurt hesitated, looking down at his hands. What if Nick yelled at him too?  
"I... I kind of haven't been eating..." he whispered. Nick froze and sucked in a breath.

"What do you mean? You haven't eaten _anything_? For how long?"

"I..." Kurt shrugged a little nervously. "I guess it's been coming on since I got my sight back? I don't know... I've been eating almost nothing for about two weeks though," he murmured.

"How did he find out?" asked Nick, completely terrified. Kurt was crying again.

"H-He... He w-wanted sex and I t-tried to flinch away but he p-put his hand on my waist and then... he m-made me take my shirt off. He was s-so angry. He screamed at me." Kurt shuddered at the memory, he never wanted to see Blaine that angry again. Nick nodded, understanding the situation, and Blaine's reaction.

"What did he tell you?" asked Nick, still making no effort to comfort Kurt.

"I don't know..." Kurt whispered miserably. "He was just so angry. And then he was crying... He made it sound like he'd _wasted_ all of his time on me. But... I did this for _him_." Kurt looked up and met Nick's eyes, his eyes shining with so much honesty that it was obvious that was really how he felt."Do you... Do you want to see?" Kurt asked. Nick nodded slowly and then watched his best friend pull up his shirt to reveal a number of bones and a thin waist.

"Kurt..." he whispered, his eyes wide. He let out a small sob. "Why?"

"I don't feel like I'm good enough," Kurt admitted weakly. "For Blaine,and for _anything_. I've always had... had _issues_ with my weight." He looked into Nick's eyes, he'd never told him much about the care home. "I was sent to the home when I was just four... I was bullied by the kids and ignored by the staff, they didn't even let me go to the hospital for my check ups. There were these two kids... Karofsky and Azimio. They were worse than anyone. They'd snap my cane, they'd lock me in closets, sometimes they'd even beat me up, but mainly... They'd sit on either side of me at dinner and steal the majority of my food. They did that for years, and I was already small for my age... Eventually, I got really underweight and I stayed that way. They made me believe that I- that I didn't _deserve_ food. Then Blaine came along and put a stop to it, made sure I ate, but it was hard going and it hurt, I wasn't used to eating a lot and I still wasn't certain I _deserved_ to eat at all. Then I got my sight back and I saw my body and I... I burst out crying, I hated myself. I still do. B-But... Blaine loved me when I was skinny and I was scared... I was scared that if I put on weight he wouldn't love me anymore. And... He does so much for me, _so_ much. And I still don't feel like I have the right to eat whatever I want." Kurt was panting hard, very aware that he'd just told Nick more about the home in five minutes than he had in two years. Nick's eyes went soft. He reached out for the other man.

"Come here," he offered. "I had no idea, Kurt, and I'm so sorry." He stroke Kurt's hair gently and soothed him. When he stopped crying, Nick turned to look at him. "Kurt, what do you see when you look at Blaine?"

"He's perfect. He's beautiful," Kurt whispered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why?"

"When I look at Jeff," Nick said dreamily. "I see a future, a beautiful man, my safety, the love of my life and I see a beautiful heart." He looked at Kurt. "That's what love is about. All your bad habits and annoying things about you become perfection for the other person. Isn't that how you feel about Blaine? You know he has flaws, but he's still perfect to you." Kurt nodded.

"He's my everything. Without him, there'd be nothing... He's- he's so compassionate and generous. I've never known anyone as kind of selfless as him and now... n-now he _hates_ me."

"He loves you, Kurt. That's exactly why he's mad at you over this. You hurt yourself, you hurt your own body. You two had this fight because he loves you too much to let it pass by." Kurt nodded slowly, letting the words sink in. Then Nick spoke again. "But...K-Kurt, I think you have anorexia..." he said shakily. Kurt shook his head.

"Don't be stupid... That's really serious. I'm fine, just a little skinny..."

"Kurt, I need you to answer this honestly now." He looked into Kurt's eyes, making it impossible for him to lie. "Do you throw up your food on purpose?"

"S-Sometimes..." Kurt admitted reluctantly. Nick sighed, he was getting a little upset.

"Why? You think Blaine will love you more? You think it's beautiful to have bones showing over your entire body?" He looked down and shook his head slowly. "Sorry... I'm just trying to understand..."

"I didn't mean it to go this far," Kurt said softly. "Honestly I was just trying to stay the weight I was but... Everything snowballed and I started losing more weight and now I c-can't stop..."

"That's called anorexia, Kurt," Nick sighed. "You should go talk to Blaine. He shouldn't have screamed at you, but you shouldn't have hid this from him either. Go sort things out, okay? I can give you a ride back." Kurt shook his head.

"N-No..." He was genuinely scared, people screaming at him still terrified him. "Please let me stay here? Just tonight?" Nick eyed Kurt for a moment.

"Okay then, but you have to fix this tomorrow. Send him a text and tell him where you are, okay? And you can take the couch, if that's okay with you." He left the room for a moment to go and get some sheets. He helped him make the bed and then pulled him in for a long hug. "It's all going to be okay, little brother." He smiled and pulled back. "Don't forget to text him." He gave Kurt one more smile before going to his and Jeff's bedroom. Kurt fell asleep before he could text Blaine.  
Nick slipped in bed to wait for his husband to get back from work and sighed, picking up his phone.

To Blaine: _I told Kurt to text you, but I doubt he will. He's staying here for the night. Call me tomorrow, I think you need to know some stuff about Kurt and he probably won't tell you himself._

:)

Blaine woke up at seven the next morning and immediately started crying when he thought of the previous day's events. Then he suddenly got worried. Where was Kurt? He reached for his phone and read a text from Nick. His sweaty fingers slipped on the buttons as he dialed Nick's number.

"Hey Blaine," Nick said tiredly into his phone. He'd been up on and off all night, Kurt kept having nightmares.

"H-How's Kurt?" he asked shakily, not sure if it was the right thing to say.

"He's been having nightmares all night," Nick sighed. "You really scared him... Look, Blaine. Kurt has anorexia. He admitted to me that he hasn't felt like he deserves food ever since he was a little kid."

"Well, I sort of figured that he has anorexia, but I- Wait... What do you mean, _deserve_ food?"

"Ever since those kids used to steal his food… They convinced him that he wasn't worth anything, that he didn't deserve to eat. He still believes it." Blaine took a deep breath.

"I want to see him, Nick. I have to see him. Could you drive him over here or should I come to your place? I sort of want to talk to him alone." Nick sighed down the phone.

"I'll bring him to you, but he won't like it." Those words felt like a stab right in Blaine's heart.

Wha- What do you mean?" he sobbed. He was already crying again.

"I mean that you scared him, Blaine. You know he doesn't respond well to being shouted at. Look... He was wrong, _so_ wrong but he's _sick_, Blaine, you need to be patient." Blaine's heart sunk in his chest. He had scared the person who he loved more than anything.

"When can I see him?" he asked quietly.

"I'll bring him over now."

After some persuading, Nick got a sleepy and reluctant Kurt into his car. He dropped him off at the doorstep to their apartment, kissed his forehead and drove away. Kurt hesitated and then knocked softly on the door.

Blaine scrambled up from the couch and rushed to open the door. His eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Kurt," he breathed when he saw the other boy. "Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Kurt whispered, not making eye contact with Blaine. "It was my fault."

"I- I shouldn't have shouted at you. I know how that makes you feel. I should have known better." Blaine looked down at the floor, his eyes shining with fresh tears.

"Honestly, don't worry about it," Kurt whispered, taking Blaine's hand. "I'm sorry, Blaine... I'm so sorry that I lied to you." Blaine looked up at Kurt.

"You can never do that again, Kurt. You have to tell me when things like this happen," Blaine sobbed out. Kurt nodded.

"I promise. I... I never meant for it to get this bad." Blaine reached out to pull Kurt in for a warm hug. He sobbed into Kurt's hair and held him close.

"I love you," Kurt whimpered. "I'm sorry I ran away."

"It-It's okay. I think we both needed some space." Blaine hugged Kurt tighter and kept on sobbing. When the tears stopped running down his cheeks, he spoke softly. "I had a cousin called Susanne. We were really close and I loved her like my sister. When she was fourteen years old, she stopped eating. She wanted to look as skinny as the other girls at school. That's what she told me. One year later, the anorexia took her life. The need to be skinny killed her. That was one year before I met you. When- when I saw you yesterday I just- I couldn't stop thinking about it. You can't leave me, Kurt." He cried brokenly, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, I... I didn't know." Kurt cried softly. "I'm scared, Blaine... I don't know how to stop..."

"We'll make it through together, okay? We'll make you okay again." He slowly leaned in for a kiss, not sure if Kurt wanted it. Kurt kissed back gently.

"Did-did Nick tell you what I told him?"

"He told me some of it. Kurt... You can't say that you don't deserve food. You deserve so much more than just food..." He walked them to the couch and sat down, placing Kurt in his lap and hugging him from behind. Kurt shrugged.

"It's just the mindset that I got drilled into me when I was little. And it's not just food, I... I don't really feel like I deserve anything..." Blaine winced a little.

"You deserve everything, Kurt. What should I do to make you understand that?"

"I don't know," Kurt admitted. "I think it'll just take time. It'll be easier once we move and people are constantly reminding me that I'm nothing." Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's neck.

"I love you, okay? Don't you ever forget it."

"Even when I look like this?" Kurt hesitated.

"I love you with anorexia, I'd love you if you had cancer, I'd love you if you were fat, I'd love you if you still were blind, I'd love you if you were deaf... I love you no matter what. I love you for being _you_."

"Blaine... I love you. I love you so much. I can't wait until we can get away from here and start our new life." Blaine suddenly turned serious.

"Kurt... Will you let me take you to a doctor?" Kurt froze.

"They'll think I'm insane," he whispered.

"No, this is an ordinary disease, Kurt. But if you let it go too far, it's..." Blaine swallowed thickly, trying not to cry. Kurt nodded uncertainly.

"You'll never leave me alone with Doctors?"

"Never," Blaine whispered. "The faster you get better, the faster we can move, right?"

"Y-Yeah, okay." Kurt didn't want to see a doctor. He was scared, terrified. But he'd do it for Blaine.

"Thank you, Kurt. I wouldn't-" he swallowed hard. "I wouldn't cope if I ever lost you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Blaine. But it isn't... It isn't that bad, right?"

"Kurt, you look just as bad as she looked about three months before she died. What if- what if I wouldn't have found out..." He shook his head and buried it in the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt bit his lip, suddenly even more scared.

"I... I wasn't going to tell you."

"You would've died, Kurt. I would have lost everything that mattered to me in this world..." Blaine turned Kurt around to look into his eyes. "You- you can't die..."

"I don't want to," Kurt sobbed. "I want to stay here with you..."

"Shh..." Blaine tried to soothe, but he was crying, too so it wasn't really to any use. "Just stay with me. Everything will be okay in the end..." Kurt nodded, whimpering into Blaine's shoulder. The two boys fell asleep like that, entwined in every possible way.

:)

Kurt woke up around an hour later and padded into the kitchen. He made himself a cheese sandwich, took a deep breath and ate the whole thing. He sat in the kitchen, pleased and disgusted with himself at the same time, when suddenly his stomach started cramping up in painful cramps like he'd never felt in his life. He ran to the sink just in time and the whole sandwich came back up. He was throwing up violently when he heard Blaine's voice calling for him. Blaine followed the weird sound and found Kurt quickly.

"Shh..." he soothed and rubbed Kurt's back gently. He would ask more later. Kurt finally had no more in him to throw up. He took the glass of water that Blaine handed him and sipped it slowly as he pulled himself up to sit on the work surface. Blaine took Kurt's hand gently in his own.

"Baby, what happened?"

"I-I wanted to eat... to do something to make myself better. I made a cheese sandwich and I ate it, but then my stomach cramped and I threw up..." Silent tears were flowing down Kurt's cheeks. "I j-just wanted to m-make you proud of me..." Blaine smiled sadly.

"Baby... Don't do that to yourself. You have to increase the food slowly. And also, I'm so proud of you all the time." He gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Go sit down. I'll make you something to eat." Blaine toasted some white bread, put a thin layer of butter on it and then gave it to Kurt along with half a glass of milk. "There. Try to keep it down now, okay?" Kurt nodded sadly and nibbled at the toast slowly.

"I didn't mean to throw up, honestly."

"I know you didn't. You promised me to never do that again, remember?" Kurt nodded.

"I won't, I swear." Blaine grinned as Kurt finished the food.

"Does it feel like it's coming up?"

"It... It hurts a little, but I think I can keep it down."

"Good," said Blaine softly. "Thank you, Kurt. You being healthy means everything to me." Kurt nodded, sniffling.

"Do you still want me to see a doctor?"

"I don't know..." Blaine bit his lip. "We can wait for a week and see how things go. Is that okay?"

"Okay." They walked over to the couch and Kurt curled into Blaine's side, clutching his stomach and whimpering as it cramped up. "I h-hate this..." Blaine winced as Kurt whimpered in pain.

"Baby, come here. Take off your shirt and lay down in my lap, stomach up." Kurt hesitated.

"You won't get mad again when you see me?"

"I won't, I promise. Here, lay down. I have an idea," Blaine smiled gently.

"Okay..." Kurt took off his shirt and lay down like Blaine had requested. "What are you going to do?" Blaine ignored Kurt's way-too-thin-waist and spoke softly.

"Every time you are in pain from eating, I want you to imagine this, okay?" He started gently massaging Kurt's soft hair first. "Close your eyes..." Kurt did what he was told, closing his eyes and practically purring as Blaine stroked his hair. Blaine spoke slowly, making sure Kurt took in every word.

"Imagine our wedding. Wintertime in New York. Both of us are dressed up in beautiful suits, perfectly fitted. We walk down the aisle hand in hand. I pretend to listen to the minister, but actually, I only have eyes for you. You look breathtakingly stunning and I can't tear my eyes away. Our fingers are entwined during the whole ceremony, until the priest tells us to make our vows. I say mine first. I talk about how much I love you and I promise to love you forever and ever. Then you say your vows. I still can't look away from you. You're so beautiful. He tells us that we are now husband and husband and that we may kiss. I kiss you long, probably longer than I should. And then we are married." Blaine smiled and continued massaging down Kurt's body gently. "Then you're officially mine forever."

Kurt relaxed into Blaine's touch as he listened to him talk. His stomach was still killing him, but he was concentrating anymore, he was concentrating on what Blaine was saying.

"Is-Is this all okay?" asked Blaine nervously. "Is it good?"

"It's perfect," Kurt murmured. Blaine smiled and continued softy. He gently put his hands on Kurt's stomach, letting them rest there for a moment before rubbing small, light circles.

"Then we go to South Africa. I make love to you on the first night there. It's our first time as a married couple. We have three amazing weeks there. We see lions and elephants and all kinds of animals at a safari. We take goofy pictures of us kissing in all kinds of different ways. We laugh together, we do everything together. I fall in love with you all over again and I have never loved you more. Eventually, we have to go home. We are sad to leave beautiful Africa, but we are also eager to start our life as husbands." Blaine leant down to kiss Kurt's forehead, his hands still gently on his stomach. "Baby, I hope you realize that I'm not making anything up. This is our future." He smiled sweetly. "Can you see it all in front of you?" Kurt nodded, his eyes filling with tears.

"I never thought I'd get a future," he admitted softly. "I always presumed I'd be alone and blind for the rest of my life..." Blaine smiled, happy with the fact that Kurt wasn't whining in pain anymore.

"You have such a bright future ahead of you. You've had enough pain for a lifetime." He kept rubbing Kurt's stomach softly. Kurt closed his eyes, tears running down his cheeks.

"But this time, it's my own fault," he whispered. Blaine couldn't deny that fact.

"Yes, it is your own fault. But there's nothing to do about it now. All we can do is concentrate on getting you better." Kurt flinched a little and nodded. Blaine leaned down to kiss him reassuringly.

"I'm so sorry that I yelled at you, Kurt. Fighting with you is the worst thing I've ever done. Let's never do it again."

"Okay." Kurt nodded eagerly. "I was... I was so scared. I was scared you didn't love me anymore. Nick said that it's because you love me that you got angry."

"Nick was right. I got mad at you for hurting yourself, and for lying to me. I know you still don't believe it, but you matter, Kurt. I said that I love you forever. I meant that."

"I love you too," Kurt breathed. "More than anything. I can't wait to be married. And well, technically I never _lied_ to you..." Blaine shook his head.

"Don't go there, Kurt. You lied to me for weeks, hell, months! I know it wasn't straight out lies, but it still counts as it."

"I never told you I was eating," he muttered.

"But you fucking ate in front of me and then went to throw it all up!" Blaine knew he shouldn't, but he was getting angry again.

"I never actually threw up intentionally," Kurt whispered honestly. "Every time I ate, I intended to keep it down..."

"Wh-what? But Nick told me. He told me he had asked you and you had said yes. Don't lie to me, Kurt. Please just let me know the truth..." Kurt was still lying shirtless in Blaine's lap. Kurt sighed.

"I made myself throw up," he clarified. "But only because it hurt too much not to."

"Physically or mentally?" asked Blaine seriously.

"B-Both..." Kurt whispered shakily. "Mainly physically." Blaine nodded.

"I'm not mad at you, Kurt. I forgave you and you forgave me. But I still need you to be completely honest with me. Can you tell me everything from the beginning? How and when it started and up to today." Kurt nodded a little uncertainly. He told him everything he'd told Nick the night before, going into how little he thought about himself, explaining how he'd only been trying to stay the size that he was and how it had spiraled out of his control and gotten to the point where even when he tried to get better and start eating, but his body wouldn't let him.

Blaine listened carefully at Kurt's every word. When he finished, Blaine smiled a little.

"I'm so proud of you." His eyes were filled with tears.

"W-Why?" Kurt frowned, genuinely confused.

"Because," Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's stomach. "You were brave enough to tell me everything, because you want to get better. And because I'm always proud of you. I'm proud to call you my fiancé."

"So you're not angry with me anymore?" he whispered. "You understand a little bit?"

"I told you, Kurt, I'm not angry. I was yesterday, but I have forgiven you. I do understand your intentions, but it was stupid. I love you no matter what. We've been together for two years and I loved you from the day I met you. Do- do you remember that day? The day we met?" he asked cautiously. Kurt nodded, hesitating a little.

"I was pathetic."

"Hey, what do you mean?" asked Blaine with a raised eyebrow.

"I was locked in, crying in a closet." He raised an eyebrow. "Karofsky and Azimio had stolen my cane. I let them steal food from me. I cried on you for an hour." He spoke as if it was obvious what he meant. Blaine let out a small laugh.

"Does it matter? I loved you anyway."

"I loved you too. From the moment you saved me from the closet." Blaine tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair and couldn't help himself from leaning down and kiss Kurt. The press of lip was passionate, but slow and sensual. Kurt moaned deeply into Blaine's mouth, gripping his fists in his shirt and pulling him upright on Blaine's lap, facing him so that he was straddling his lap.

"B-Baby, I want you so bad..." His hands wandered down to Kurt's waist and then he paused. "You're so fragile, Kurt. Is this really a good idea?"

"Please, I want it... You can be careful." His huge blue eyes begged Blaine. The older man nodded, his dick making the decision for him.

"So this is why you've been making up excuses from sex all the time?" he whispered softly, not accusing Kurt or sounding angry.

"I was ashamed... and a little scared. I've wanted you so badly."

"I have been..." Blaine blushed. "I couldn't really wait, so I've been masturbating quite a lot..."

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered. "I'm sorry I've been neglecting you. I... I haven't ever. Masturbated, I mean. Ever." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Ever? Like _ever_!" Kurt shook his head.

"It... It was embarrassing."

"You should try!" Blaine grinned. "It's pretty damn awesome."

"I don't need to." The younger boy shrugged. "I have you. Now hurry up, _do_ it."

"What should I do to you, Kurt?" he whispered and reached down to squeeze Kurt's ass.

"Whatever you want," Kurt whispered seductively. "I'm yours tonight, Blaine. Completely. Do what you want to me." Blaine moaned and pulled Kurt's head to his. Their lips met in a fierce kiss. It was hot and it made Blaine's erection extremely obvious.

"God, you turn me on so much. It's been so long..." Kurt whined, bucking his hips down desperately.

"Me too. You make me so hard..." he whimpered.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," Blaine whispered and waited for Kurt to do so. He did, and Blaine could feel Kurt's hard on pressing into his stomach. He moaned and kissed him again while lifting him up and carrying him to their bed.

"Strip for me, baby." The younger boy stripped slowly and seductively, peering up at Blaine through his eyelashes.

"_Fuck_..." Blaine moaned and eyed Kurt's body. He was way too skinny, but his pale form was still beautiful. "Come here..." Kurt crawled towards Blaine.

"I love you," he breathed.

"I love you more. C-can you undress me?" Kurt nodded, leaning closer to Blaine. He brought his mouth to Blaine's neck, sucking and nibbling on it as his hands worked on taking off his fiancé's clothes. Finally, Blaine was naked, too and he pulled Kurt to lie on top of him.

"Baby..." he whispered softly. "Please let me blow you..." They had never done that before, but _god_, Blaine wanted it. "I want to know what you really taste like." Kurt nodded.

"If... If you're sure you want to?"

"Yes," Blaine whimpered and sucked at Kurt's neck. "But you can't come. I want to fuck you after I've sucked you. Okay?" Kurt groaned. This new, dominant Blaine was beyond arousing.

"O-Okay," he nodded. Blaine's eyes softened slightly and he kissed Kurt gently.

"I'll never hurt you, okay? If you want me to stop, I'll stop."

"I know," Kurt moaned softly. "But keep going I... I like it. Maybe... Maybe I should have a safe word? Then you don't have to worry about stopping unless I use it?"

"O-Okay," said Blaine. "Choose a word."

"Um... Carpet," Kurt laughed a little, blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

"Okay," Blaine giggled. "Are you ready?" he whispered as sexy as he could. Kurt nodded, feeling himself get goose bumps.

"I'm ready," he breathed. Blaine slowly kissed his way down Kurt's body and stopped sometimes to suck or bite a little. He finally reached Kurt's cock and took a deep breath. He had never sucked a dick before. He'd read plenty about it though. He slowly sunk his mouth down over the head and sucked lightly. Kurt whined and couldn't help but buck his hips up a little, threading his hands through Blaine's thick curls. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's ass and squeezed his cheeks lightly.

"Mmm..." he hummed around Kurt's length and sunk down all the way. He hallowed his cheeks and sucked hard, focusing on bringing Kurt pleasure.

"Oh G-God..." Kurt let out a low moan, his limbs were starting to shake as he approached an orgasm. Blaine sucked harder and squeezed Kurt's ass cheeks, encouraging him to thrust into his mouth. Kurt obliged and thrust as hard as he dared without hurting Blaine. He was so close, but he knew that he shouldn't be. Blaine had told him not to come, but he could feel the pressure building, the pleasure was too intense.

"Blaine..." he whined. "I'm going to c-come..." Blaine pulled off and looked up at him with lust blown eyes and lips slick with spit.

"Should I fuck you or let you come in my mouth?"

"Whatever you want," the boy moaned. "That was the deal." Blaine thought for a moment, then made his decision and took Kurt in his mouth again, sucking hard and encouraging him to come.

"G-God!" Kurt whined, and within seconds, he was coming hard down Blaine's throat, his body shaking at the power of the orgasm. Blaine relaxed his throat and swallowed every single drop of Kurt's seed. Then he pulled off with a pop and pressed a kiss to the head of Kurt's softening dick. He smirked up at him.

"You do taste good."

"That was amazing..." Kurt breathed, panting slightly.

"Y-Yeah..." Blaine stuttered. He was feeling rather uncomfortable between his legs.

"Do you... Do you want me to take care of you?" Kurt asked softly.

"You- You don't have to..." Blaine blushed, but couldn't help himself from starting to stroke his own erection slowly, moaning at the friction. Kurt crawled between Blaine's legs- He hesitated for a second before taking his fiancé as far as he could down his throat. He paused, he had no idea what to do.

"K-Kurt," Blaine moaned. The heat and wetness of Kurt's mouth was fucking incredible. "Suck me, p-please!" Kurt nodded and slowly, he began to bob his head, finding the rhythm as he swirled his tongue around Blaine's length.

"Shit, Kurt, I'm gonna- ooohhh, I'm gonna come!" Blaine gripped Kurt's hair and then came hard down his fiancé's throat. Kurt choked a little, but managed to swallow most of what Blaine gave him. Blaine finished and then lay down on the bed, breathing hard and coming down from his orgasm.

"Kurt, that was... _Wow_..." Kurt blinked, a little stunned.

"I had no idea what I was doing."

"You were fucking _amazing_, baby. Whatever you did, I'd love if you did it again sometime," he smirked. "But now, I want my post sex cuddles." He reached his arms towards Kurt expectantly. Kurt nodded eagerly, curling his tiny frame into Blaine's arms and kissing his nose.

"I love you." Blaine giggled a little.

"I love you too... Thank you for doing that with me... I was sort of sick of just taking care of myself all the time," he teased and poked Kurt in his side. Kurt smiled, laying his head on Blaine's chest.

"I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that. Stop it. Besides, make up sex was pretty great. Though I hope that was our first and only make up sex ever..."

"Technically, it wasn't sex," Kurt chuckled.

"Well, I suppose we don't have energy for real sex right now anyway," said Blaine and raised an eyebrow.

"I could manage it," Kurt admitted, winking. "But we can wait if you're too old and need a rest."

"Kurt Hummel, you should not have said that," said Blaine and grinned. He pinned Kurt down against the mattress and kissed him hard. "Let's find out what real make up sex is like."

**Thank you for all the beautiful reviews! :) We love you guys! /Helen & Helen**


	18. Cooper

**I only have one word for this chapter: Cooper.**

**Enjoy chapter eighteen!**

Two weeks later, and Kurt was slowly getting better. He was still too skinny and he was irritated that Blaine wouldn't let him out of his sight during and after meals, but it was working. And Blaine was finally on his way. He could feel it. He was on his way to pure happiness. There was only one thing that he still needed to do. He dialed the number with shaking hands and put the phone to his ear.  
"Cooper Anderson," said a strangely familiar voice. Blaine almost choked.  
"C-Coop? Is that really you?" There was silence on the line for a few moments then.

"Squirt?" The confident voice was shaking a little.

"Ohmygod," Blaine sobbed out. "Coop..."

"Mom said she met you and gave you my number," Cooper whispered into the phone. "When you didn't call, I figured you didn't want to know me."

"N-No, please don't think that! It's just been a hard couple of weeks, Kurt's still sick and-"  
"Kurt? Kurt who?" asked Cooper.  
"Oh, eh... Kurt, my fiancé." Blaine grinned as he said the word. It still felt so unreal.

"Wow," Cooper murmured. "My baby brother's getting married. Can I meet this fiancé of yours? Grill him? Threaten him with death if he hurts you?" The older man couldn't help but smile, it was just like old times. Blaine giggled slightly.

"I'm sure he would love to meet you. Hey, come over for dinner on Friday?"

"Sounds perfect, text me your address. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"No, that's fine. But- Eh, there's something you need to know... Kurt had anorexia for a while so well, if he's not eating that much, you know why. We're increasing his food intake step by step." Cooper frowned into the phone.

"Jesus, Squirt... That can't be easy for you to deal with..."

"Well, he was blind when I met him and up until about two months ago. Not to mention all the other crap he's been dealing with. So I've been taking care of him a lot, but well, I don't mind it. I love him, I'd do anything for him."

"If you say so..." Cooper didn't sound certain. "I'll see you on Friday. I love you, Blaine." Blaine's heart made a small jump.

"I love you too, Coop." Kurt wandered into the room as Blaine hung up.

"You called your brother?"

"Y-Yeah... He told me he love me." Blaine looked up at Kurt with big, tear filled eyes. "He still loves me."

"Of course he loves you," Kurt smiled, kissing him. "You're prefect."

"I was scared he wouldn't," Blaine said quietly. "I was scared it had been too long."

"Two years isn't so long," he soothed. "And he never wanted to stop seeing you in the first place... How much older than you is he?"

"He's twenty seven now, so, seven years older. I just- He seems like the same guy he was before. He's amazing." Blaine smiled. "I can't believe he's back in my life. I've missed him so much..."

"It sounds like he's missed you too," Kurt whispered, curling into Blaine's side where they were standing, leaning against the wall in the kitchen.

"I hope so..." Blaine smiled and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist to pull him closer. His grin grew wider as he felt the flesh under his fingers. "You're getting better, Kurt. I told you that you could do this... I'm so proud of you." He nuzzled Kurt's neck and grinned.

"It's still hard," Kurt admitted. "I think it'll always be a little difficult for me..."

"I know," said Blaine softly. "And I'll help you your entire life, okay?" Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine's cheek softly.

"I'll always help you too," he said softly. Blaine walked them over to the couch and dropped them both down, snuggling closer to Kurt, enjoying the heat radiating from his body.

"Cooper is coming over for dinner on Friday. I hope that's okay with you...?" Kurt hesitated.

"D-Dinner... Does he know about me?"

"I told him. He was... well, he was surprised, but he took it well," Blaine lied. He didn't think Cooper had taken it that well at all. It had seemed like he thought Blaine deserved more than an anorexic. But Blaine didn't need more than Kurt. Kurt was everything.

"As long as you're sure..." Blaine bit his lip and shook his head.

"I-I don't know," Blaine stuttered, unable to lie.

"Oh..." The younger man felt his chest tighten. "I... Okay. Are you sure you want me here?" he whispered shakily. "I can leave you to meet him alone if you'd like?"

"No," said Blaine firmly, shaking his head. "He's going to meet me with you or he's not meeting me at all. I just... He sounded like he thought I had a problem with you being anorexic. Like he thought you weren't worthy of me. Which, of course, is nonsense." Kurt shrugged.

"He's right. I love you and I'm so grateful that you've stuck by me, but you deserve more..."

"Don't say that, Kurt. I love you and _only_ you." He looked deep into Kurt's eyes, trying to make him understand. "There is nothing any other guy can give me that you can't. You're my soul mate, remember? It can't really get much better than that."

"Okay. You're right... Sorry. And I am getting better, right?" he asked softly.

"Yes," said Blaine with a small smile. "You're doing so well. We didn't even have to go to a doctor. _Plus_, we can still move out of here as soon as possible. And then we can get married and have a bunch of kids and live out our dreams," he chuckled.

"As soon as we get the whole mess with Sebastian sorted," Kurt sighed. "Can't we just drop the charges?" Blaine had thought about this. But no, they had to go through with it.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Sorry, baby." He kissed Kurt's forehead softly. "But the trial is next week. And we can still pack our stuff while it's going on. It'll all be okay in the end."

"You know his dad will probably get him off anyway..."

"Probably," Blaine shrugged. "But I think it's worth fighting for. We'll still get to New York in time. And I'll still go to law school and-" Blaine paused and suddenly remembered something. He jolted up from the couch, ran to the kitchen table and digged in today's mail. He found the letter he was looking for and held his breath. "Kurt... This is it. This is my future, right here." Blaine walked back to Kurt and sat down next to him. The envelope was marked with _New York Law School._ Kurt slipped quietly into Blaine's lap.

"Open it. I'm right here." Blaine was shaking violently when he started opening the letter. He stopped when the envelope was open.

"Kurt... What do we do if I don't get in?"

"We tear it up, because they don't know what they're talking about, and you apply somewhere else," Kurt said confidently, twisting in Blaine's lap to kiss him hard. Blaine was taken aback by the kiss, but accepted it happily.

"Okay," he whispered when he pulled back. He made himself and Kurt comfortable and took it the paper out of the envelope. He swallowed hard, then read:

_Mr. Anderson. Congratulations! You have been accepted to..._

The letter continued after that, but Blaine's mind had frozen. He got in. _He got in_! Kurt had been reading along with Blaine. He squealed, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck tightly.  
"You did it!" he smiled, peppering Blaine with kisses all over his face. "I knew you could do it! I love you so much! I'm _so_ proud of you!" Blaine was grinning widely and trying not to cry.

"I'm going to law school, Kurt! Oh my god!" He hugged Kurt back and giggled. "I'm going to be a lawyer and save people and help with justice and- Ohmy_god_!" Kurt giggled along with Blaine.

"You'll be amazing!" he smiled. Blaine laughed again. He couldn't believe it! Then he suddenly remembered the other letter. It had arrived yesterday and Blaine had opened it without Kurt knowing about it at all.

"Kurt... I have something for you." Kurt frowned, turning to look him in the eye.

"What is it?"

"Your dreams are just as important as mine, Kurt. I sent in applications a while back. For different schools, for you, and the letters came yesterday. You weren't accepted to two of them, but..." Blaine pulled out a letter from his pocket. It was from NYADA. He gave it to Kurt. "Read it," he whispered. Kurt's hands were shaking as he read over the letter.

"I... I have a provisional place?" he asked softly. "I just have to audition... But Blaine, we talked about this... we can't afford us both going to school."

"My mom pays for my tuition, and the apartment. We just need to pay for yours and we can afford that. We have some money saved up, plus we'll sell this apartment and then we can get jobs!" said Blaine happily. "It's worth it, baby. They want you in. I sent a tape of you singing. All they need is for you to do an acting audition and they want to hear you sing live. You'll _nail_ it. And it seems like they really want you. I talked to a teacher on the phone yesterday, after I got the letter, and she said your voice is one of the most unique and amazing voices she's ever heard." Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's neck. "Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"I- They... They want me?" It wasn't a feeling he was used to. He was shaking slightly. "I love you, so much!"

"They want you," Blaine confirmed. "And I love you too, silly." Blaine kissed the same spot on his neck again. "NYADA should watch out, 'cause here comes Kurt Hummel!"

"I can't believe it..." Kurt whispered, eyes wide. Blaine turned him around in his arms so that Kurt was straddling his lap.

"You should." He leaned in to kiss Kurt's lips. "I told you you're amazing." Kurt kissed Blaine deeply.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" Blaine laughed.

"It's nothing, babe. After everything you've been through, you really deserve it."

:)

Friday came quickly, and Kurt was sat on the kitchen work surface, watching Blaine cook for dinner that night.

"Do you want me to make cake?" he asked, watching Blaine cross to the fridge.

"Sure! Cooper shouldn't be here until..." Blaine watched the clock on the wall. "Shit, like right now! I don't think we have time for a cake, honey." Blaine ran around the kitchen, trying to fix the food as fast as possible. The doorbell rang and Blaine mentally cursed Kurt for being so sexy that Blaine couldn't resist a second round in bed. "Baby, could you open? I'll be done in a minute!" Kurt's eyes widened, but he nodded, hopping off the work surface and heading nervously towards the door. He bit his lip and opened it, taking a second to take in the tall, handsome man on the door step.

"Hi..." he whispered nervously. Knowing this man didn't completely approve of him made him more scary to meet.

"Hi," said Cooper with grin. "You must be Kurt, huh?" he asked. Cooper took in the man's looks slowly. He was skinny, but he had obviously been worse before. And he still managed to look pretty good. Cute eyes, well styled hair, not bad taste in clothes. Cooper's smile grew. "Glad to see my brother scored a handsome man. You're way out of his league." He winked playfully. He was really happy to see that Kurt wasn't as bad as he'd expected. Kurt relaxed a little, smiling softly.

"Just wait until you see Blaine... I've seen photos of him when he was younger. Puberty did its job well." Cooper's smile grew even wider when he saw Blaine.

"Squirt!" he squealed like a little girl and hugged his brother tightly.  
"Coop! Shit, I missed you so much!" Cooper laughed, swinging Blaine around in a circle.  
"I tried to find you," Cooper promised through tears. "I promise."

"I wanted to find you too," said Blaine through his tears. "I was just scared of falling back into my previous life. I-I'm sorry, Coop."

"It's okay," Cooper promised. "You're here. We can be brothers again, I've forgiven Mom and we never have to see Dad again." Blaine nodded. He let go of Cooper and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"I'm guessing you two already said hi, but well... Kurt, this is Cooper. Coop, this is my fiancé, Kurt." Cooper looked him over.

"You used to be blind, right?" he asked bluntly, he'd never had any tact.

"Coop," Blaine warned. "Yes, he used to be blind." Blaine answered calmly, gripping Kurt's hand tightly.

"Huh... What was it like?"  
"Dark," Kurt dead-panned, before smiling cheekily at Blaine. Blaine leaned over to kiss Kurt lightly on the lips.

"Good thing you have a good taste in men without seeing." He had completely turned to Kurt and was looking at him with nothing but love in his eyes.

"Stop it!" Cooper whined loudly. "I don't want to see my baby brother making out with someone!" Blaine chuckled against Kurt's lips. He kissed him one more time and then let go of him partly, one arm still around his waist.

"You're going to have to watch us kiss at the wedding," he teased. "We'll make sure to kiss very long and slow, just for you."

"No fair," Cooper muttered. Kurt rolled his eyes and kissed Blaine harder this time, tugging him close. Blaine kissed Kurt back passionately while glancing at Cooper.

"So, how's your love life going, Coop?" he asked between the kisses.

"New girl every week, and proud of it," he winked. "With a face like this, it's my duty to share it with as many women as possible."

"I think you're missing out on something," Blaine grinned as Kurt kept kissing him. "Mmm..." Cooper frowned, sitting at the kitchen table.

"What do you mean?" Blaine finally pulled back from Kurt and led him to the table.

"Love. You're missing out on love, Coop."

"I get love every night," he winked again, smirking.

"Ew..." Blaine pulled a face at the thought of his brother having sex. It was weird. "Well, Kurt satisfies me more than enough, thank you." Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's curls.  
"So! What did you make me?" Cooper asked, looking towards the food. Kurt fidgeted nervously, he still didn't feel comfortable eating in front of people.

"We are eating lasagna à la Anderson and an imaginary-cake-that-we-didn't-have-time-to-make à la Hummel," Blaine grinned. He glanced over at Kurt, noticing how uncomfortable he looked. "Are you okay, baby?" he whispered. Cooper was already distracted by the food.

"I... I don't know if I can do this," he whispered, clearly embarrassed.

"Can't do what?" asked Cooper, having overheard the conversation.  
"Coop, please don't," Blaine pleaded. Kurt blushed even harder, looking down as a tear fell down his cheek.

"I haven't had to eat in front of anyone but Blaine since I got ill," he whimpered softly. How could they not have thought of this before? Blaine nodded, understanding.

"Hey, I understand it's hard, alright. But this is just another step for you. I think you're ready to take it." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand lightly. The younger man nodded shakily.

"I don't get it," Cooper said loudly, frowning. "What's the problem? Blaine sighed.

"Can I talk to you alone, Cooper?" he asked. His brother nodded and stood up to follow Blaine. "I'll be back in a minute, baby," he said, kissing Kurt's head. "You can start eating." Kurt nodded and cut himself a tiny piece of lasagna, much smaller than Blaine would have liked.  
Cooper followed Blaine into the living room.

"What did I do?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"You didn't do anything, I just- You have to be more careful with him and with what you say. He's been fragile his whole life and he still is. I really want him to like you, Coop. And I want you to like him." Blaine wasn't sure if Cooper liked Kurt at all. He had been acting weird. "Do you like him, Coop?"

"He seems like a nice enough kid," he allowed. "I just wish you could have found yourself someone normal, he come with too much baggage. It doesn't seem fair on you." Blaine was so glad Kurt wasn't hearing this. It would have killed him. Blaine shook his head.

"You don't understand. He's perfect to me and as long as I get to have him, I'll carry that extra baggage with joy. He's the one, Coop. I know he is." Blaine had started crying softly during his rant. "I love him so much."

"I'm still not sure about him. And I don't get this whole anorexia thing, but I'll try and understand it for you," he sighed. "Blaine... What would if he doesn't manage to beat it? What if he died like..." Cooper swallowed heavily, remembering their cousin. Blaine looked at Cooper like he just saw a ghost. He knew there was a possibility, of course, but he didn't like to think about it.

"N-No," said Blaine and shook his head, his whole body shaking and trembling.

"It could happen, Blaine," Cooper sighed. "And I think, if you're going to be with Kurt, then you have to accept it."

"I'm marrying him, Coop. And he's getting better. He's not dying." Blaine shook his head violently, denying he thought. "N-No."

"Okay. I think you're in denial, but okay, let's go back through to him."  
Kurt was still staring at his lasagna. He'd eaten maybe half of the tiny piece he'd served himself.

Blaine was still shaking badly when they returned. When he saw Kurt, he stopped in his tracks. Could the man be dying? Was death going to take the best thing in his life from him? Blaine didn't move an inch, he just stood there, shaking and trying to keep the tears from falling. Kurt looked up.

"Is everything okay?" he asked softly. Blaine tried to force a nod, but he couldn't.

"Are-" He swallowed thickly. "Are you feeling okay?" Kurt nodded.

"I guess. I'm sorry about before, you were right, I can do this. I won't let it beat me." He flashed a genuinely determined smile at Blaine. Blaine melted at the smile. He smiled back and sat down next to Kurt, taking his hand and kissing his lips lightly.

"I love you," he whispered, suddenly filled with affection for the man. Kurt blinked in surprise.

"I love you too, you know that. Now, both of you should eat before it gets cold."

"Yeah, okay." Blaine and Cooper started eating. Blaine noticed how little Kurt was eating, but he decided that he would eat again with him later. He didn't want to put him under pressure. Kurt did his best in front of Cooper, he really did, he managed to finish his tiny piece of lasagna and a small bowl of salad, which was more then he'd ever have been able to eat a couple of weeks earlier.

"Oh, Coop, you know what?" asked Blaine excitedly. He had dropped his depressed mood a little while into dinner. "I got into law school," he grinned. Cooper smiled.

"That's amazing, Squirt! But... I thought you wanted to sing? That's what you always said." Blaine shrugged.

"Well, first off, I'm not good enough to make it that far. But also, I want to do law. I've seen so many flaws with this world. I want to help make it right, at least some of it." He smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand. "Plus, it pays well," he chuckled.

"Well as long as you're sure." He cut himself another massive piece of lasagna. "I think you'll be amazing!"

"I hope so," he smiled. "And we have another person here who will most likely be going to NYADA next year," said Blaine as his smile grew even wider. Cooper looked at Kurt, his mouth wide open.

"You got into NYADA? Do they- do they know about...?" He gestured at Kurt's body. Kurt's eyes widened and he turned to Blaine.

"I... I don't know actually. Do they?"

"I don't think so, but that shouldn't matter. You're getting better and they probably won't even notice. It'll be fine," Blaine smiled at Kurt reassuringly. Kurt bit his lip and nodded, pushing away his empty plate.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk, let you two catch up." He smiled kindly.

"It's fine, Kurt, you can stay," said Blaine. Cooper secretly wanted Kurt to leave. He liked the kid, sure, but he really wanted to talk to Blaine alone. Kurt worried him, and he was scared what could happen to him. It would break Blaine's heart forever.

"Actually, Kurt..." Cooper said, smiling charmingly. "If you wouldn't mind going out for a bit? I haven't seen Blaine in years, I'd like to catch up with him." He knew Blaine would be mad, but he just wanted to spend time with his little brother. Kurt nodded and sped out of the apartment, taking Tony with him, before Blaine could argue. Blaine turned to his brother angrily as soon as Kurt was out.

"What the fuck was that all about! I know you don't like him very much, alright, but that was just _rude_!" Cooper shrugged.

"I just want to spend some time with you, Squirt. He understood."

"Just to make things clear, that action will probably make him think you hate him forever." Blaine looked down at his plate sadly and sighed. "But maybe you actually do," he muttered.

"I don't hate him. I hate what he could _do_ to you. And why on earth would that make him think I didn't like him?"

"He's been hated all of his life, Coop. Until I came around, that is. He interprets every comment he gets badly. He still thinks I'm too good for him. He thinks I deserve better." Blaine looked down and shook his head.

"I think so too," Cooper sighed softly. Blaine looked up at his brother with tears in his eyes.

"I-I need a moment," he said shakily and stumbled up on his feet and into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and sunk down on the floor, enjoying the coolness of it running through his body. He stayed quiet, silent tears running down his cheeks. Cooper sighed, following Blaine.

"Come on, Squirt... I just love you. I'm worried. You understand, right?" Silence. "Blaine..." Cooper called softly through the door. "Please let me in? I'm sorry, I'll make more of an effort..." Blaine reached up to unlock the door, but made no move to get up on his feet. Cooper entered the room, crouched next to Blaine and wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you," he whispered. Blaine took comfort in Cooper's arms, but didn't hug him back or say the words back.

"You say you understand, but you don't," he whispered after a moment, his voice thick with tears. "You just don't."

"You're right," Cooper nodded. "I don't understand about love, and I don't understand why you'd make life harder for yourself. But I love you, and I'll _try_ to understand. I want you in my life, Squirt."

"Kurt doesn't make my life harder," Blaine frowned. "He makes it livable. Breathable. I was-" Blaine sobbed at the thought of the day he had met Kurt. "I was going to kill myself. I had nothing. Nothing to live for. No one who cared. Nothing. I didn't see any reason to live. That day, when I was going to do it, I met Kurt. It was like the universe was trying to send me a message that there are good things in the world. Things worth living for. So I decided to wait for a few days at least and well, here I am now." Blaine smiled sadly. "You might think it's unfair that I take care of him so much, but it's not. I love him and he saved my life. I'm his hero and he is mine." There was silence for a few minutes before Cooper hugged him tighter.

"I guess I understand it a little more now," he murmured. "But if he ever hurts you, I'll kill him. I mean it." Blaine chuckled a little and finally returned the hug.

"Just try and see our relationship like any other. We have everything that every other relationship has. Fights, cuddles, hard times, crying..." Blaine smirked. "Sex... Well, everything."

"I don't need to hear about you having sex," Cooper groaned.

"...Says the guy who trades love for sex. I heard about your sex life earlier. It's only fair!" Blaine pouted.

"Ah, but Blaine, my sex life is a work of art. I'm currently sleeping with sisters, they don't know," Cooper chuckled. Blaine pulled a disgusted face.

"You're seriously worse than Barney Stinson! At least my sex life has a point," Blaine argued.

"Mine has a point!" Cooper argued back. "It makes me feel amazing!

"By hurting girls' feelings every night. Yeah, sure, Coop. At least when Kurt and I have sex it's..." Blaine let his mind be filled with amazing memories, the best one being Kurt sucking him off the other night. He was soon developing a small problem in his pants. He opened his eyes quickly and blushed. "It's just amazing."

"I don't hurt them," Cooper grumbled. "They enjoy it just as much as I do..."

"Mhm, I think so too," said Blaine with a wink.

"Shut up." Cooper pouted. He sighed and glanced at his watch. "I should probably get going, Squirt..."

"Okay," Blaine sighed. "But wait just a second, I wanted to ask you..." He looked into his brother's eyes. "Would you be my best man?" Cooper's eyes lit up, but then he hesitated.

"You're sure you want _me_?"

"Of course. Unless you're too poor to get yourself to New York," Blaine teased.

"Please. I make twice your tuition a month." He rolled his eyes. "Of course I'll be your best man," he grinned, hugging Blaine as tightly as he could. Blaine returned the hug happily.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you for trying. I really want you two to get along. He'll soon be my husband and you're still my brother. It'd be tough if you didn't like each other."

"I'll do my best, I promise," Cooper swore. Just as they pulled back from the hug, they heard Kurt step inside again. They exited the bathroom and Blaine greeted Kurt with a smile and a kiss. Kurt kissed back, eyeing Cooper a little nervously.

"I missed you," said Blaine with a cheesy grin against Kurt's lips.

"I was only gone ten minutes," Kurt laughed.

"I know," Blaine smiled and slid an arm around Kurt's waist. "You sure you don't want to stay for coffee, Coop?"

"No, I'm late for a date." He winked at Blaine. "It was nice meeting you, Kurt," Cooper smiled politely before hugging Blaine and heading for the door. Blaine let his brother out and then closed the door behind him.

"He hasn't changed one single bit."

**Review us! :) /Helen & Helen**


	19. Good Liar

**This chapter starts exactly where the previous one ended.**

**Also, we're both sorry for this chapter. Neither of us is very good at law stuff, so well, excuse our mistakes. Enjoy chapter nineteen!**

When Cooper had left, Blaine sighed with a smile on his face. He reached out for Kurt and pulled him in for a hug.

"You're tense, baby..." he whispered. He led Kurt to the couch and sat him down. Then he started gently kneading his muscles, releasing some tension. Kurt let out a tiny moan as Blaine worked down on the knots in his shoulders.

"Cooper doesn't like me, does he?" he asked in a small voice. Blaine kept kneading Kurt's muscles, not answering the question, just biting his lip and concentrating.

"So he doesn't then?" Kurt sighed, shaking slightly. "I'm sorry, Blaine..." Blaine dropped his hands.

"It's not that," he whispered quietly.

"What is it then?" Now it was Blaine's turn to curl into himself.

"He-He's scared. Just like I am."

"But why?" Kurt asked, wrapping his arms around Blaine. "I'm getting better. You _know_ I am."

"I know..." Blaine whispered, almost in hearable. "But it's just- when he said it like that, like he actually thought you were going to die. It breaks my heart, Kurt. Even the damn thought of living without you is so unbearable. And I've been having nightmares... Of your funeral. And- I was the only in there, Kurt. Nick and Jeff didn't come. No one! If it would happen-" Blaine shook his head and didn't stop the tears from falling. "I wouldn't be able to live."

"But it won't happen," Kurt whispered firmly. "I won't let it. I want to live our lives together, I'm not going to screw that up."

"Okay," Blaine nodded, trusting Kurt completely. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kurt kissed his fiancé softly. "Do you think Jeff will be mad if I ask Nick to be my best man?"

"No, he'll understand. Cooper's going to be my best man," Blaine smiled a little against Kurt's shoulder.

"I figured he would be," Kurt grinned.

"It wouldn't have mattered, you know. I'm marrying you either way. Cooper could have hated you with a passion and I still would have loved you." Blaine smiled warmly at his fiancé and cuddled closer. Kurt grinned.

"I love you too. You're going to make me eat more now aren't you?" he smirked.

"I like how you don't say that like it's a bad thing anymore," Blaine said. He leaned down to give Kurt a warm kiss. As he pulled back, he was breathing heavily. "You make my head all fuzzy, you know that?"

"You do the same to me," Kurt murmured, looking up at Blaine. "So, can we get eating over with? You know I can't sleep if I eat too late..."

"Oh, yeah, right!" said Blaine and flew up onto his feet. "So, what do you feel like eating?"

"Anything," Kurt shrugged. "Whatever you want, I'm not hungry..." Blaine frowned a little, but then decided on just making them some toast and hot chocolate.

"You sit down and pick a movie," Blaine smiled. "Be right back!" He hurried into the kitchen. Kurt nodded. He curled on the couch and slipped My Fair Lady into the DVD player, needing a musical and cuddles.

Blaine came back fifteen minutes later.

"Some hot chocolate and toast for the future Mister-..." Blaine sat down slowly and put down the tray. "What last name do you want us to have?" he asked, putting a gentle hand on top of Kurt's. Kurt hesitated.

"I... I don't have family, but it- it's the last thing I have from my dad. But I want to be an Anderson." He bit his lip. "I thought maybe... Hummel-Anderson?" He looked up at Blaine as he took a small bit of toast.

"Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson..." he tasted the name on his tongue. "I love it," he finally grinned. He wrapped an arm around Kurt and grabbed a toast with his empty hand. "We're becoming a family..." Kurt nodded, nibbling the toast.

"I know," he smiled. "I can't wait to be able to call you my husband." Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt's cheek. This was really happening.

:)

A week passed without any complications. Friday morning arrived, the day of the trial. Blaine groaned when his alarm went off. He cuddled closer to Kurt and breathed in his scent.

"Time to wake up..." he mumbled into Kurt's neck. Kurt was awake, he had been all night and he looked awful.

"I... I don't want to," Kurt whispered back, his huge, scared, blue eyes meeting Blaine's hazel.

"Hey, look at me..." Blaine said and made room for Kurt to turn over and face him. Kurt rolled onto his side and looked at his fiancé.

"Y-Yeah?" Blaine entwined their fingers and then rested their hands over his own heart.

"What are you scared of?" he asked, eyeing Kurt carefully.

"Seeing him. People staring. The things Sebastian's lawyers are going to bring up..." Kurt murmured. He'd been awake all night thinking. "What happens if they let him off?

"Then we'll deal with it later. All that you have to do is tell the complete truth about anything they ask. You haven't done anything wrong," Blaine reassured, gripping Kurt's hand tightly, pressing their hands against his own heart. Kurt nodded, though his bottom lip was trembling.

"Y-You'll be right next to me, right? Apart from when we have to testify?"

"I'm always right next to you," said Blaine honestly.

"Okay," Kurt whispered. "What do you even wear to court?" Blaine's face lit up.

"Suits! I bought you one last week. It'll be _gorgeous_ on you! Come on!" Blaine tugged on Kurt's hand. Kurt whined, but he got up, letting Blaine dress him as he tried desperately not to fall asleep.

"Are you tired, sweetie?" Blaine asked as he perfected Kurt's suit. Kurt nodded, his eyes drooping shut.

"I didn't sleep," he mumbled. Blaine blinked and dropped his hands.

"At all?"

"No... I couldn't. I was thinking too much." Blaine leaned in to press a kiss to Kurt's forehead. Then he wrapped his arms around him in a warm hug.

"Don't be scared..."

"I'm trying," the younger man promised.

"You're so much stronger than you think," said Blaine, looking into Kurt's eyes with his arms still around him. He rested his forehead against Kurt's. "This is the final thing we have to finish before we can start our lives for real."

"I know," Kurt whispered, though he was shaking. There was a soft knock on the door. Nick had agreed to drive them. Blaine placed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Come on, sweetie." He opened the door. "Hey, Nick," he greeted. Nick smiled softly.

"You look like shit, Kurt."  
"Shut up," Kurt mumbled back. Blaine gripped Kurt's hand again and led him out to the car. Blaine was scared, too, so very scared. But he had to stay strong for Kurt, he just had to.

"Nick?" Kurt asked softly as Nick drove. "I know this isn't the best time to ask, but I haven't gotten a chance... Will you be my best man?" Nick's eyes went wide.

"O-Of course! Of course I'll be your best man," Nick laughed.

"Really?" Kurt couldn't help but smile. "Jeff won't mind?"

"I'm sure he won't. He'll understand. If I could hug you right now, I would," Nick grinned.

"Once we get out of the car, feel free," Kurt said softly. "I need all the hugs I can get today." Blaine kept his arms around Kurt for the rest of the drive.

When they arrived, they got out of the car and walked for the entrance. Nick had to testify as well, so he followed them. Blaine kept them away from Sebastian's family as much as possible. _Let's just get this over with_, Blaine thought.

Kurt was called to the stand first. He walked forwards shakily, wringing his hands in front of them. He swore to tell the truth and then eyed Sebastian's lawyers nervously. They looked like lions stalking their pray.

"Kurt Hummel," said the judge. "I want you to re-tell the evening when it happened. Don't leave out any details." Haltingly, Kurt told the court everything, from how Sebastian treated him in school, to the party. He was shaking and he was obviously scared.  
"Thank you, Mr. Hummel. Mr. Smythe's lawyers will cross examine you now." Kurt's heart jumped, his terrified eyes darting to his fiancé. Blaine could only give Kurt a reassuring smile. He didn't show Kurt that he was shaking just as much.  
"Relax," said Nick softly to Blaine.  
"I can't."

"Mr. Hummel," said one of Sebastian's lawyers, standing up. "As I understand, you are homosexual, as well as Mr. Smythe. Am I correct?"

"I am," Kurt nodded, frowning a little. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Did Sebastian know that you are gay?" he asked, ignoring Kurt's question.

"Of course he did," Kurt snapped. "I had a boyfriend when I met him, it's not like I hid it!" The judge threw Kurt a firm look.

"I have to ask Mr. Hummel to remain calm."  
"Thank you, sir," said the lawyer. Then he returned his concentration to Kurt. "So, Mr. Smythe knew that you were gay when it all happened. My believes are that this whole happening simply involved innocent flirting and possibly some alcohol. Did you drink on that evening, Mr. Hummel?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"No. I didn't. And Sebastian was grinding against me, suggesting _vile_ things. And also, he's always bullied me. He most definitely wasn't flirting." Sebastian was sitting across the floor on the first row and looked up at Kurt. A shadow of an evil smirk could be seen on his lips.  
"Did you see Mr. Smythe drinking alcohol?"

"I... I mean..." Kurt was panicking.  
"Answer the question Mr Hummel," the judge said sternly.  
"Y-Yes. He was completely drunk."

"Could you tell us in detail what Mr. Smythe did to you?" The judge did not look happy.

"I believe he already told you."  
"We would like to hear it again, sir. To be completely sure." The judge looked suspicious, but nodded silently. It was obvious that they were trying to tear Kurt down. They saw how weak he was and it wouldn't take much more to break him. Blaine was sitting in the back of the room, praying silently that Kurt remained strong.

"I... I..." Kurt was shaking. "He-he came up to be and grabbed me, he was dancing and he was... h-he was holding too close and grinding against me. Sebastian knows that I-That I was nearly raped a couple of years ago a-and w-what Sebastian was doing scared me. He was w-whispering in my ear about d-doing things to me. He wouldn't let me go, even when Daniel came..." Tears were flowing down Kurt's face and his breath was hitching, he needed his inhaler. Blaine knew what was happening and stood up immediately.

"He needs his inhaler!" he yelled out. "Please!" The lawyer shook his head.

"Mr. Hummel is fine. I'll continue. What happened when Mr. Adams arrived?"

"I- I…" Kurt's breath was rattling out of his chest unevenly. "He t-tried to get... get S-Seb off me, but he refused, he s-said that with his father being who he w-was, Daniel couldn't do anything to him..." Kurt coughed. The judge spoke up.

"Did someone say they had an inhaler for Mr. Hummel? He seems to need it." Blaine was already halfway there. He walked straight up to Kurt and handed him the inhaler.

"I love you," he whispered before disappearing again. He knew he couldn't stay there. Kurt took the inhaler quickly, and after a few moments, his breathing had evened out a little. He turned to the judge and nodded shakily. The judge turned to Sebastian's lawyer.

"You may continue with your line of questioning."

"I have no further questions," said the lawyer. A shadow of a smirk could be seen on his lips when he turned to sit down again. The judge nodded, turning to Kurt's own lawyer.

"Do you have anything to add?"

"I do," said Kurt's lawyer. He stood up and smiled kindly at Kurt. "Mr. Hummel, you have a fiancé, am I correct?" Kurt nodded, instantly relaxed.

"Yes. We've been together nearly three years."

"And you consider yourself happy with him?"

"He's the love of my life," Kurt smiled, catching sight of Blaine beaming from the corner of his eye. The lawyer smiled.

"I would like to ask Mr. Smythe's lawyer a question. Is that okay?"

"Objection!" Sebastian's lawyer spat, standing up.  
"Overruled. Go ahead, ask your question." The judge seemed curious.

"Mr. Hummel has been through _so_ much crap in his life. Why would he lie about this?" he asked.

"It's our opinion that Mr. Hummel was coming onto Sebastian and created this fabrication when his fiancé caught him in the act."

"You're suggesting that Kurt was cheating on his fiancé?"

"I'm suggesting that it's a possibility." Kurt's was shaking, he'd gone pale.

"I'd never do that!" he shouted, knowing it was a bad idea to get so worked up. "Never! I _love_ Blaine!"

Blaine was shaking, too. He knew Kurt would never do that and he had seen the whole thing happen. It was not true. Sebastian's lawyer sat down slowly. He still looked like he had this whole thing in a bag.

"Mr. Hummel," the judge said sternly. "If you don't calm down, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the court room." Kurt nodded, though he was on the verge of a panic attack. "Thank you. You may step down. I call to the stand Mr. Anderson." Blaine took a deep breath and walked up to where Kurt sat. He took his fiancé's place and tried to focus. Just tell the truth, that was all he had to do. Kurt slid into Blaine's seat next to Nick and instantly leant into his best friend's side, his breathing still a little uneven. Blaine swore to tell nothing but the truth and then sat down. Sebastian's lawyer was going to start.  
"Blaine Anderson, could you re-tell the actions of the evening for us?" he said. Blaine nodded.

"We were having a party. Kurt has been blind since he was five and had just got his sight back, so we wanted to celebrate. Sebastian came in around eleven without permission and went up to Kurt. He-he started grinding against him and he looked very drunk. I called Daniel and he came very quickly. Sebastian wouldn't let go of h-him," said Blaine and tried to remain calm, though the memories that flooded through his brain were making him slightly dizzy.

"And you're certain that Mr. Hummel didn't agree to what was happening?"

"Absolutely sure," Blaine nodded. Sebastian's lawyer raised an eyebrow.

"My client tells me that you've never liked him. How do we know that this whole story isn't a fabrication to get him into trouble? His previous record is clean." Blaine almost let out a laugh.

"I don't like him because he's made mine and Kurt's lives a pure hell over the past three years! Without him, our lives would have been perfect!" The lawyer pounced on this immediately.

"So you admit that you want him out of the way?"

"Well, of course I do!" said Blaine like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He's been harassing Kurt for years. This was just the final straw. He can't keep getting away with these things!"

"No further questions." The lawyer smirked. Blaine blinked. Was it over just like that? Well, Kurt's lawyer was left. Blaine suddenly felt more nervous than before. He had done something wrong. He had said something he shouldn't have said. He tried to keep his face clean, but on the inside, he was going crazy.

"Blaine," Kurt's lawyer said kindly. "Just to clarify, would you ever use underhand means to keep Mr. Smythe away from Mr. Hummel? Would you ever make something like this up?"

"Of course not," said Blaine honestly. "While I do everything to try and keep Kurt safe, I also believe in justice. I would never make something like this up."

"And can you explain to us just how Sebastian has treated Mr. Hummel over the years?" Blaine told them everything. From when they had first met him at Dalton up to the night it had happened. When he was finished, he was almost crying. He glanced at Kurt through tear filled eyes and hoped he would understand that the look meant 'I love you so much'.

"I ask the court," Kurt's lawyer called out. "Does it sound like Kurt Hummel would want _anything_ to do with Sebastian Smythe? You can step down, Blaine."  
Over the next couple of hours, both Nick and Daniel took their turns on the stand. Finally, it was Sebastian's turn. Kurt's lawyer started off.

"Sebastian Smythe, can you re-tell how you have been treating both Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson over the last few years? I also want you to describe the evening when it happened." Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"When they first came to Dalton, I approached Blaine and tried to make friends with him. He knocked me back for no good reason. Then I tried to approach Kurt, but he practically started crying. I couldn't understand why, but I later assumed that he had some issues and it wasn't my fault. Over the next few years, Kurt and Blaine continued to treat me like I was the devil, despite the fact that I was nothing but nice to them. When it came to Kurt's party... Blaine had banned me from going, but I just wanted to make an effort, I figured that we're grown-ups now and we could at least be civil. When I was there, I saw Kurt dancing with Nick and I tried to join in. The next thing I know, Officer Adams is arresting me and here I am." Sebastian, as it turned out, was a very good liar.

**You've stopped reviewing, makes the writers sad! Tell us what you think! :) /Helen & Helen**


	20. Justice

**There's actually only one more chapter left, then an epilogue, which will most likely be divided into two parts, since it's kind of long. So all together, three updates left. We're getting closer… This chapter stars **_**exactly **_**where chapter nineteen ended.**

**Enjoy chapter twenty!**

The young lawyer spoke again.

"So you mean you never did anything to upset either of these boys. Despite everything Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel, Mr. Duval and Mr. Adams have told us?"

"Nothing at all. I think they must have just taken my attempts at friendship badly."

"Were you drunk when you arrived at the party?" he asked.

"I'd had a couple of drinks but I wouldn't say I was _drunk_..."  
"Is that so?" He turned around and picked up a paper from the desk. "Here is a test result from a test that Mr. Adams took on you about ten minutes after you left the party. You probably don't even remember it though, since it the result shows that you were _more_ than drunk. You had been drinking an almost dangerous amount of alcohol that night." He turned to the judge and court. "Sebastian knew that he was drunk, but he lied about it. Are we supposed to trust what he says?" Sebastian's eyes widened and for the first time his cocky look slipped.

"I... I did perhaps drink more than I intended but- but it was just because I was worried about trying to befriend them again. It was for courage." He was clearly thinking fast.

"So you drank more in hope to become friends with Kurt and Blaine? Also, the previous witnesses have said that you were drunk even before you reached the party. When you came in there, you started dancing with Kurt at once." He was becoming more and more confident. Sebastian's story had so many holes.

"I never said that I drank more than I intended at the party... I meant beforehand."

"You came to the party wasted in hope to make a better impression? Doesn't really make sense to me." He turned to the court again. "I think Mr. Smythe came to the party to crash it. He had no intentions of befriending them." He turned to Sebastian once more after sending an apologetic glance to Kurt. "Do you have any sexual or romantic interests in Mr. Hummel?" Sebastian shook his head.

"No, I always found Blaine the more attractive of the two." The lawyer raised an eyebrow.

"So, do you have any romantic or sexual interests in Mr. _Anderson_?"

"Perhaps. He's an attractive man."

Blaine shuddered in his seat and gripped Kurt's hand harder. He was feeling very uncomfortable.  
"Are your feelings only sexually related?" the lawyer continued.

"I don't know him well enough to answer that question."

"Have you in any ways showed Mr. Anderson that you are, in fact interested in him?"

"I've asked him out a few times, but I hardly see how that's relevant," Sebastian drawled.

"I consider it highly relevant. Were you aware of the fact that Mr. Anderson has a boyfriend? Well, _fiancé_ even?" Sebastian shrugged.

"He might have changed his mind."

"I think Mr. Anderson thought it all through more than once before getting engaged." The judge seemed confused.

"What is the point with these questions?" The lawyer looked up.

"My point is that Sebastian has admitted that he has feelings for Blaine. When Blaine didn't accept his proposals for dates, he wanted to put it out on Kurt, who is in fact together with Blaine. His drunken mind couldn't think completely straight and went too far on the party. He should be punished for light sexual harassment and abuse. I suggest six months in prison." He nervously waited for the judge to speak. He knew the court would have to consider it, but he searched for some sort of reaction in the man's face. The judge nodded.

"I'll take your opinion into account. The court will take a short, hour long, recess whilst we come to our decision. Thank you."  
Kurt stood shakily, gripping Blaine's hand as they filed out of the room. Blaine felt... Well, he felt okay. Their lawyer was amazing and he had a good feeling about this. He followed Kurt out and pulled him to a less crowded space.

"You need a hug," he whispered before wrapping his arms around his fiancé. Kurt nodded, holding Blaine close.

"I was useless in there," he mumbled. "I came to pieces." Blaine shook his head.

"No, you were amazing. So, so amazing. I'm proud of you, baby." He kissed Kurt's shoulder through the fabric of his shirt. Kurt sniffed and coughed, but he refused to take his inhaler. He hated it.

"How are you feeling?" asked Blaine when they pulled back. "It's going fine, you know. And I think I fucked up more than you did... Maybe law isn't the best option for me anyway," he forced a small smile.

"Shut up, you were amazing," Kurt smiled. "I'm okay, my chest's just a little sore." Blaine frowned.

"Are you okay for now? We can rest when we get back home." Kurt nodded.

"I'll be fine. We need to get this over and done with."

"Yeah..." Blaine pressed a small kiss to Kurt's lips and then stepped back. "So, I think they had a coffee machine here somewhere. That sounds good right now, according to me." Kurt nodded.

"God I need caffeine... I'm so tired. We should grab one for Nick and Daniel too."

"Yeah, come on!" he smiled and dragged Kurt along to the machine. They drank their coffee in silence along with Nick and Daniel. Soon, they were all called in again and Blaine turned to Kurt. "No matter what happens, we're in this together, okay?" Kurt nodded, gripping Blaine's hand. They filed back into the room and the judge started talking.  
"I have thought about this long and hard, and whilst it is evident to be that Mr. Smythe _was_ in the wrong, I feel that a prison sentence would be too extreme. Therefore, I sentence Mr. Smythe to a six month suspended sentence, he will be required to pay a fine of two thousand dollars to Mr. Hummel and there will be restraining orders enforced for Mr. Anderson and Mr. Hummel."  
Kurt flinched, Sebastian wasn't going to jail. On the other hand, he wouldn't be allowed near him and Blaine anymore.

Blaine smiled. It was really good. He hadn't thought Sebastian would go to jail anyway. He turned to Kurt and grinned.

"This is good, baby. We won the case!"

"Two thousand dollars..." Kurt whispered. "Two _thousand_ dollars."

"I know!" Blaine beamed. "We can have the wedding of our dreams now!" He pulled Kurt in for a tight hug, but it was cut off by someone clearing their throat behind Blaine. It was Sebastian and his dad. Kurt flinched in Blaine's arms.

"S-Sebastian... You're not supposed to be near us." Blaine turned to face them.

"He's right. Just go away." Sebastian did not look amused, like he usually did. His dad spoke up.

"That doesn't actually count until all papers have been signed. We just wanted to say that you played very well today. You're both exceptional liars." Kurt's eyes flashed.

"_Excuse_ me?"

"We both know that Sebastian would never do such a thing," said his father. Sebastian stood behind him and smirked a little. His sentence didn't matter to him. His dad would pay and the boys were moving to New York anyway. Pity he didn't get to fuck Blaine though. He had an amazing ass, he really did.

"I..." Kurt flinched into Blaine. "I'm not a liar!"

"Yeah, whatever. Oh, by the way, Sebastian was right. You _are_ much more attractive than Hummel," he told Blaine. "He's way out if your league," he said to Kurt, then turned around and left. Sebastian stood there when his dad left the room.

"Pity I never got to fuck you," he whispered into Blaine's ear, loud enough for Kurt to hear. Then he turned around and left, too. Kurt was shaking in Blaine's arms, a panic attack hitting him with full force as he gasped for air. Silent tears were streaming down Blaine's face.

"Shh, it's okay now... They can't touch us again..." Blaine rocked Kurt and tried to soothe him.

"He's right," Kurt gasped. "You are out of my l-league..."

"No. Just no. We're not having this conversation again. They were just trying to tear you down. I love you." He cried harder as he said the words. He couldn't understand how cruel people could be. Nick came up to them hesitantly.

"Is everything okay? Maybe I should get you home..." Blaine looked up at him with red eyes.

"Y-Yeah. That'd be nice..." He kept holding Kurt tight, knowing that he needed the comfort.

Nick got them home quickly and the minute Kurt and Blaine were safely inside their apartment, Kurt took his inhaler twice, he didn't really like anyone but Blaine seeing him using it. Blaine kissed Kurt lingering on the back of his head.

"I'll go run a bath for us..." That was exactly what they needed. Kurt sniffed and nodded, following Blaine and perching on the toilet seat as his fiancé filled the bath. Blaine stripped his clothes off and helped Kurt do the same. He slid into the bath and made sure Kurt was comfortable with his head against Blaine's chest. They were silent for a while before Blaine spoke.

"They're both liars, I hope you know that," he said softly. There was a short silence.

"I forget sometimes," he whispered.

"Forget that they're liars?" Blaine frowned.

"Forget that I'm not what people think I am," Kurt corrected. Blaine shook his head.

"I think they are jealous of you. Both for being breathtakingly gorgeous, but mostly for being so strong and brave. They don't matter." Kurt nodded, relaxing into the hot water.

"I know. Thank you. Blaine... I'm only putting $1500 into the wedding fund." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Why? I thought we said we'd save everything for the wedding?"

"I'm not telling you," Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine's cheek. "But you'll see."

"Okay," said Blaine, who didn't have the energy to argue. He found Kurt's fingers and laced them with his own. "It's all over now..."

"I know," Kurt grinned. "We can go to New York now." He curled closer to Blaine.

"And we will..." said Blaine, happily accepting Kurt's cuddles. "We could move next week... We have access to the apartment from Monday. And it'll be like a birthday gift for me," he giggled. Blaine's birthday was in nine days, on July 19th. Kurt grinned.

"That sounds perfect."

:)

The days went by quickly. It was all a haze of packing and saying goodbye to people. Finally, they dropped down on the couch on a late afternoon. They were all packed and due to leave tomorrow morning. Blaine reached out for Kurt.

"I need cuddles," he whimpered. Kurt curled into Blaine's chest.

"Are you okay, baby?"

"More than okay. Just tired, that's all. So, any special events for tonight or should we just sleep?" he asked and kissed Kurt's forehead. Kurt chuckled.

"Nothing much but... I have something for you." Kurt pulled a tiny velvet box out of his pocket. "This is what that extra money went on."

"K-Kurt..." Blaine looked at the box with big eyes. "You- you didn't have to do this..."

"Of course I did. I promised." He watched as Blaine opened up the box, it was a smooth silver ring with a small piece of amber surrounded by two sapphires embedded into the band. "I thought... Like our eyes," he whispered. It was engraved with a small heart and their initials on the inside. Blaine's eyes were filled with tears when he looked up again. He was so happy.

"I know it's not necessary, but will you propose to me now?" Kurt smiled softly and took the ring from Blaine, sliding down onto one knee,  
"Blaine Anderson. You're my life. You took me in when no one else wanted me and you loved me even though it made your life more difficult. I love you so, so much... more than I ever thought possible, and I can't imagine my life without you. So, will you make sure I never have to live without you and do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Kurt's eyes were shining with tears. Blaine nodded dumbly, a single tear making its way down his cheek. He finally recovered enough to speak.

"Yes. Yes, of course!"

"Thank you," Kurt grinned, sliding the ring on Blaine's finger, it was a perfect fit. Blaine got up on his feet from the couch and pulled Kurt up with him, kissing him hard without any warning. It tasted salty because of Blaine's tears. Kurt moaned into the kiss.

"What was that for?" he smiled against Blaine's lips.

"For being absolutely perfect," Blaine grinned. "No, but really... This ring is perfect, Kurt. _You_ are perfect." Kurt hesitated.

"Well... The ring didn't exactly cost all the money... I had about twenty dollars left over and... Now don't get mad at me, okay?" Kurt bit his lip he headed over the their bedroom where he'd hidden the cardboard box. He pulled out a tiny, fluffy, black and white kitten with huge green eyes. "I was letting Tony get used to her. She was in a cardboard box on the side of the street, Blaine... And she didn't have any food, and she looked so sad..." Blaine thought about it for a moment, but he didn't take long to make up his mind.

"I guess we're going to have to take good care of her then," he smiled gently. Kurt placed the tiny kitten in Blaine's lap.

"You're not mad? I couldn't leave her there... What should we call her?" He giggled as the kitten curled in his fiancé's lap, looking up at him, mewling adorably.

"I'm not mad. I mean, you could have asked me, but it's fine. About the name, maybe... Simone?" he asked, looking down into the big eyes of the kitty.

"Sounds perfect," Kurt smiled. "And I tried to call you, but your phone was off and I was scared that if I left her, something bad would happen..." Blaine nodded.

"It's fine..." After a while of petting and cuddling, Blaine had to bring it up. "She's you, isn't she? You want to save her because you know how it feels to be weak and unloved. You used to know, at least..." Blaine pressed a small kiss to Kurt's forehead. Kurt hesitated, tickling the kitten.

"I guess she is... Is that bad?"

"Not at all," Blaine smiled. "Oh, by the way, I got a mail from NYADA, since I was the one who sent in your application. You have your audition on my birthday... In three days."

"I... I have my... Oh God." Kurt's eyes were huge and he bit his lip. "I'm going to choke."

"No, don't say that!" Blaine kissed his cheek softly, petting Simone with one hand. "It's first an acting test. I have the monologue here somewhere that you need to memorize. Then there's singing. You can sing whatever show tune you want. And I can be there to watch it. You'll kill it." Kurt nodded slowly.

"What do you think I should sing? Should I play it safe and go with Phantom?"

"I want you to listen to your heart. What does your heart want you to sing? I think playing safe is a bad idea in this situation," said Blaine honestly.

"I'll think about it," Kurt whispered, curling up next to Blaine and tickling Simone. "She's really tiny..." He worried his bottom lip between his teeth. "They guy who sold her to me said she was the runt. He was going to drown her if no one wanted her."

"I'm so glad you bought her. It's also good practice for when we'll be parents for real," he grinned and snuggled closer.

"I can't wait," Kurt whispered. "You'll be an amazing father."

"You'll be just as amazing." Blaine planted a small kiss to Kurt's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt whispered. "You're my everything." Blaine smiled and kissed down Kurt's neck.

"Since we're packed and everything... Do you think Tony and Simone would mind if I took you alone with me for a while...?" he smirked suggestively. Kurt giggled.

"I'm sure they won't mind..." Blaine grinned.

"Very well then... Lead the way to the bedroom, my dear prince." Giggling, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and led him to the bedroom.

:)

The next morning, Kurt woke up wrapped in Blaine's arms. He slipped out of bed and fed Tony and Simone before starting to cook eggs for himself and Blaine. He couldn't believe it, but later that day, they'd live in New York.

Blaine woke up an hour later and walked into the kitchen, his hair a big mess and only wearing underwear. He slipped his arms around Kurt's middle from behind.

"Morning, you..."

"Hey," Kurt giggled. "I made you eggs." Blaine smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Best fiancé ever." He took one of the eggs and sat down at the table. "Doesn't this feel amazing?" he asked. "Last morning in Ohio. I feel... I just feel amazing!" He grinned broadly like a little child on Christmas.

"I do too," Kurt smiled. "I can't wait..." He slid into his chair and laughed as Simone leapt onto the table, heading straight for Blaine's eggs. Blaine lifted Simone up and put her down on the floor.

"You will _not_ touch my food. Don't eat my food. It's mine," Blaine snapped at the cat. Tony came to him and nudged his leg. "Oh, yes. You're a good boy, aren't you? You're not going to steal my food..." Blaine smiled and patted the dog. Tony suddenly jumped up and took Blaine's egg in his mouth, swallowing it at once. "What the-!?" Kurt laughed hard, picking up Simone and petting Tony.

"That's what you get for being mean. Simone's the good one, it's Tony who you need to be watching."

"You were the one who got Tony first," Blaine pouted. "And Simone is mean," he said playfully.

"She is not! She's adorable." Kurt put the kitten down on the table and she padded up to Blaine, rubbing underneath his chin, purring and looking up at him with her massive eyes. "See?"

"...just a little adorable, but still mean," Blaine admitted. Simone mewled and licked his hand with her tiny tongue, rolling onto her back. Blaine's face broke into a huge grin.

"I won't say anything," he said and scratched Simone's stomach. Kurt nodded as Simone purred.

"That's what I thought. So, what time are we going?" Blaine looked at the clock.

"In an hour," he grinned. Kurt nodded excitedly.

"Well, everything's packed... Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure! Tony needs a walk anyway before the flight." He did the dishes and then grabbed Kurt's hand. "Shall we?" he grinned.

"Give me a minute." He closed Simone into the kitchen with her food and her bed and grabbed Tony's leash.

"Ready _now_ then?" Blaine teased and held out his hand.

"Sorry," Kurt smiled, entwining his fingers with Blaine's. "She's still a baby, I don't trust her on her own in the whole apartment."

"Understandable," Blaine smiled. He was so happy. Their things had been picked up the day before and they were moving to New York in an hour. Life was just great. Tony trotted along ahead of them, looking back at them every so often. Even though Kurt no longer needed him to guide him, Tony was still really protective.

They got back to the apartment just in time. They had bought a cage for Simone to travel in on their walk and they already had one for Tony. And a few hours later, they were finally, _finally_, sat on the plane.

"Ohmygod," Blaine sighed happily. "This is so amazing!" Kurt nodded, though his jaw was clenched and his hand gripped Blaine's tightly. He'd never flown before and he was terrified.

"Kurt, are you okay?" he asked, noticing how tense he looked.

"I've never flown before... What if we crash?" Blaine's mouth shaped as an o.

"Hey, Kurt... We're not going to crash. It'll be fine." He kissed Kurt's cheek softly. "Trust me." Kurt nodded. He pushed up the arm rest and curled into Blaine's side.

"Okay." Blaine fell asleep fairly quickly on Kurt's shoulder, snoring lightly. Kurt bit his lip, he still hated this.

By the time Blaine jerked awake as they were touching down in New York, his nails were bitten down to the skin and bleeding. Blaine gasped.

"Kurt! You should have woken me! Are you okay?" He picked up Kurt's hands and examined them. Kurt nodded shakily.

"I hate flying," he muttered.

"You should have woken me," he said again, softer.

"You looked really peaceful," Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine tenderly. Blaine kissed him back softly. There was a disgusted grunt behind them

"Fags," someone muttered. Blaine pulled back and glared at the man.

"Fuck off, this isn't your life." Kurt turned around slowly.

"Do you have a problem with me and my fiancé?" The man sneered and looked Kurt up and down, his porcelain skin, perfect hair and immaculate clothes.

"Guess we know which one's the girl," the man laughed, nudging his friend. Blaine glared at the two men.

"Don't you dare!" he sneered. He grabbed Kurt by the waist and kissed him hard. "That should teach them to shut up," he whispered to Kurt. Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips, flinching slightly as the man spat on Blaine, some of it landing on Kurt. The younger boy snapped his head towards them.  
"Fuck off, you ignorant assholes! You're in New York, gay marriage is legal here now. There's going to be a hell of a lot of us around, so learn to deal with it or get lost!" He snarled. The man looked surprised, but spat at Blaine once more before turning around and leaving the plane. Blaine was frozen where he stood, spit running down his cheek slowly. Kurt wiped it off gently with his sleeve.

"Blaine, baby... Are you okay?"

"I thought it would be different here," he whispered, still frozen.

"Honey... They came _from_ Ohio."

"I know... I just- They just ruined the best day of my life... It's not fair." Blaine was almost crying.

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine hard, "They didn't ruin anything. I'm here, you're here and we're in New York, about to start our amazing new life. Just forget them, they aren't worth anything."

"I know," said Blaine, wiping his eyes. "Sorry, I shouldn't let them get to me..."

"It's fine, I understand," Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine again. "Blaine... Am I really 'the girl'?" Blaine shook his head.

"No. We are two men, equally manly. And you're so much more of a man than they'll ever be."

"Thank you," Kurt whispered lovingly. "Now come on. Let's pick up our pets and go see our new apartment in person for the first time."

"Yeah," Blaine grinned. They got off the plane and headed to get their bags. They found them, plus Simone and Tony pretty easily and then they got a cab to their apartment. When Blaine unlocked it for the first time and stepped inside, his jaw dropped.

"K-Kurt," he stuttered. "It's gorgeous!"

"It's... It's so perfect," Kurt breathed, looking around. "It's beautiful. Blaine... This is our home!" Blaine grabbed Kurt by the waist and hugged him tight.

"Our home..."

Just after midnight that night, everything was unpacked and the boys were curled in bed, exhausted. Tony was sleeping in his bed in the living room, and Kurt and Blaine were bickering half heartedly about whether Simone should be allowed to sleep on their bed.  
"Look at her," Kurt whined. "She's so happy!"

"But Kurt, this is our bed. Like, what if we want to have sex and she's just here? Wouldn't that be awkward and a total cock block?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah but then we'd move her... Come on, Blaine, she's just a baby!"

"But then she'll learn that she can sleep here and she'll do it all of her life, Kurt! I just..." Blaine looked up at Kurt through his lashes. "I just want one place that's just for us. Just you and me and nothing else. But if you really want her here..." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"That isn't fair... But fine." He pouted, picking Simone up and placing her in a basket in the living room. "But if she cries all night, it's your fault." Blaine grinned.

"Thank you." He snuggled close to Kurt. "Goodnight, my beloved Mr. New Yorker."

"Night, honey," Kurt whispered, laying his head on Blaine's chest and going to sleep almost instantly.

An hour later, Simone padded back into their room and cried pitifully, looking up at Blaine. He sighed and lifted the kitty up in their bed.

"Only for tonight," he sighed. She crawled in happily between them and fell asleep immediately.

**Hope you're a little happier now than after the previous chapter :) Thank you for the reviews! :D They mean so much! /Helen & Helen**


	21. And Even After That

**This is the last actual chapter… Then there's a two part epilogue coming up soon :)**

**Enjoy chapter twenty one!**

**WARNING: Contains smut in the beginning of the chapter.**

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he laughed at Simone curled up around Blaine's head.

"Not funny," Blaine groaned. "She kept me up all night."  
"That's what you get for kicking her off the bed," Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine softly and climbing out of bed to cook breakfast, not bothering to put on clothes. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Sleep," he groaned and buried his face in the pillow. Then he got an idea and looked up at Kurt slowly. "Or a blowjob..." Kurt rolled his eyes but he climbed onto the bed between Blaine's legs.

"I can manage that... Then how about we go out for breakfast?" Blaine nodded enthusiastically and pulled Kurt up for a kiss.

"Best fiancé ever," he grinned. Kurt giggled and took Blaine all the way into his mouth, humming around the length as he deep throated him. Blaine moaned loudly.

"Ooohh... _Fuck_!" He gripped Kurt's hair and enjoyed the wonders his fiancé was doing with his mouth. Kurt made short work of Blaine, swallowing everything after he came. He sat back on his heels, his own erection straining forwards. Blaine shuffled forward to Kurt on his knees.

"You want my mouth or hand, baby?" he whispered.

"Your hand," Kurt breathed. "I want to see your eyes." Blaine nodded, wrapped his hand around Kurt's erection and started stroking firmly. Kurt whined, pulling Blaine into a heated kiss.

"Fuck, baby..." Blaine panted and concentrated on jerking Kurt off as well as he could. Kurt moaned and came hard over his fiancé's hand, his forehead dropping to Blaine's shoulder as he panted.

"Thank you," Blaine breathed. "And good morning."

"Morning," Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine again. "Breakfast?"

"Sure," he smiled. He kissed Kurt one more time, then got up to get dressed.  
When they were sat with their breakfast at a small restaurant down the road, Blaine asked,

"So, you know what song you're going to sing on your audition?" Kurt bit his lip.

"I thought maybe _The Boy Next Door_." Kurt took a small bite of pancakes. "What do you think?" Blaine swallowed hard, trying not to imagine Kurt in that costume.

"Y-Yeah... You'd rock that song!" Kurt nodded.

"I'll get the material for the trousers today... I can have them made in time. So, what do you want for your birthday?" Blaine blushed.

"You don't have to get me anything. You're with me in New York, that's the greatest gift I could ever get."

"Hush, it's your birthday, it's important. Any ideas?"

"Maybe a night out or something," Blaine shrugged. "But really, it doesn't matter. Don't over think it."

"I want it to be perfect..." Kurt frowned. Blaine sighed.

"Well, to make it easier, I do like to go to events and stuff. Like I said, night out. It doesn't need to be complicated. Maybe a romantic dinner or something."

"I'll think of something," Kurt promised, leaning across the table to kiss him softly.

"You always do," said Blaine and kissed him back.

:)

The morning of Blaine's birthday, he was woken by Simone who was walking around his head.

"Unngghh, stop it," he groaned. Kurt giggled and kissed Blaine awake. It was his audition in a few hours, but right now, it was all about Blaine.

"Mmm," Blaine mumbled and kissed him over and over. "Mm'morning..."

"Morning," Kurt smiled, handing him a beautiful, yellow rose and a tray with his favorite breakfast on it.

"K-Kurt, you didn't have to do this!" He looked at the rose and breakfast, completely stunned. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm not done yet." He pushed a small box towards Blaine. Inside was silver Celtic men's locket on a long, dark purple velvet ribbon. It had a photo of him and Blaine kissing inside it. Blaine opened it slowly and held his breath when he saw it. He wasn't even able to speak, he just couldn't. He was too blown away by his amazing fiancé. Kurt smiled and pulled something out from underneath his shirt. It was the same as Blaine's but bronze, with a dark green ribbon. It had the same picture inside it.

"I thought... So we always have a bit of each other with us..." he said hesitantly.

"I love you so much," was all Blaine managed to get out.

"Is it okay?" Kurt asked softly. Blaine turned to Kurt.

"It's the most perfect thing I have ever seen. Thank you so much." He pulled Kurt in for a warm kiss. Kurt giggled.

"I booked us into the Italian down the street tonight too, and I got us tickets for Phantom of the Opera." Blaine's eyes widened and then he kissed him again.

"I love you so, so much." He kissed him again and again, not quite able to stop.

"It's nothing, honey, really…" Kurt smiled. "I just wanted today to be perfect for you."

"It's completely wonderful," he grinned and nuzzled Kurt's neck. "I really have no idea what I'd do without you."

"You don't have to find out," Kurt promised, kissing Blaine again. He didn't want to go to his audition, he felt bad. Today was supposed to be about Blaine.

"Can you help me put it on?" Blaine asked and gestured towards his present. Kurt nodded. He fastened the small silver clasp and kissed the back of Blaine's neck.

"It looks gorgeous on you," he breathed.

"You look better," Blaine grinned. "You can wear it for your audition, as a good luck charm."

"We don't need to talk about that," Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine. "Today's about you." Blaine frowned.

"Today's your audition, too. When's a better time to talk about it than now?"

"What if I screw up?"

"You won't," said Blaine securely. "But if you do... Then we'll talk about it later. You can apply to another school if it happens."

"Okay," Kurt whispered, curling into Blaine's side and cuddling him.

"So, any plans until lunch?" whispered Blaine, gently massaging Kurt's back with his hands while hugging him.

"I kind of forgot about lunch when I was planning the day," Kurt laughed.

"It's okay," Blaine smiled. "I can make you something." He kissed Kurt's neck gently over and over. Kurt moaned softly.

"You don't have to cook... I can do it..."

"We can cook together..." Blaine whispered and started sucking gently on his neck. "Mmm.." Blaine looked up at him with messy hair and red lips, slick with spit.

"Tonight," Kurt whispered. "After my audition and dinner and the show... We can have sex." He kissed Blaine softly.

"Too long," Blaine groaned. "Too long and you're too sexy... But fine," he sighed and reached up to kiss Kurt. "After dinner." Kurt smiled, standing up and holding out his hand.

"Come on. By the way... Simone kind of ruined the sweater you left on the coach."

"That was my Dalton sweater," Blaine whined. "Bad kitty!" he said firmly to Simone who was looking with big eyes.

"It was your fault... You wouldn't let her sleep in our room," Kurt scolded lightly, picking up the tiny kitten.

"But she did that anyway," Blaine sighed. "So, breakfast?" Kurt nodded happily.

"Definitely."

They cooked breakfast together, laughing and teasing each other all the time. Blaine just wanted to make Kurt feel relaxed for his upcoming audition. After breakfast, the boys walked slowly to NYADA. Kurt was terrified. He hung back as they reached the doors.  
"Blaine..." he whispered, terrified. "What if I'm not good enough?"

"They want you, Kurt. You'll be amazing, I know it. And I'll be there all the time. If you feel insecure, look at me, okay?" Kurt nodded, biting his lip and taking Blaine's hand as they walked inside. A girl immediately walked up to them.

"You must be Kurt Hummel! It's an honor to meet you," she grinned and reached out her hand. "I'm Mia! I'm a student here, I just came early this year. The teachers won't shut up about you! They say you're amazing! Is it true that you're a counter tenor?" she rambled, smiling all the time. Blaine squeezed his hand and grinned.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled shyly. "I am... I have an audition today, do you know where I have to go?" He had Blaine's hand in a death grip.

"Should be in the auditorium," she smiled. "It's that way. Through the corridor, first door to the right," she pointed while she spoke. "Good luck!" Kurt smiled his thanks and dragged Blaine along the corridor. Blaine stopped him outside the door.

"Kurt, _breathe_. You'll be fine," he smiled and stroke Kurt's cheek.

"Y-Yeah," Kurt whispered shakily. He kissed Blaine tenderly and entered through the doors, trusting Blaine to find his own way to watch.

Four teachers, plus two students were sitting in the room, taking up six out of hundreds of seats. Blaine gave Kurt one more encouraging smile and then went to sit in the back.  
"Kurt Hummel?" one of the teachers asked. Kurt blinked into the bright lights, his eyes were still incredibly sensitive.

"Yes," he said, just loud enough to be heard. "Would you like me to sing or perform the monologue first?"

"You can do the monologue first," she said firmly. She sounded kind, but strict. "You can start." Nodding, Kurt closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he _was _the character he was portraying. He delivered the monologue well, only stumbling over a couple of lines and recovering easily. The teachers were clearly impressed.

"Very good, Kurt," the head teacher smiled. "What are you going to sing?"  
Blaine was beaming with pride over his fiancé.

"I... I thought maybe _The Boy Next Door_?"

"Interesting choice," she said, impressed once again. "You may start." Kurt nodded. He winked at Blaine before ripping off his plain black trousers to reveal skin tight gold ones, then he launched into the routine.

Blaine was enchanted by Kurt's movements and singing. By the end of the number, he was clapping wildly and cheering. He also had a rather huge erection... Those pants were just _really_ tight on Kurt.

Kurt was still squinting in the bright lights.

"Did I- Did I do okay?" he asked softly. The teachers and students looked at each other and made a silent decision. The head teacher spoke again.

"Welcome to NYADA, Mr. Hummel!"

Blaine squealed, tears in his eyes. He ran half way to the stage, then stopped to just look at Kurt. He wanted to run up and hug him, but he didn't know if the teachers would like that.

"Thank you," Kurt breathed his eyes wide. "Thank you so much." He waited for the tutors to wave him away before he launched himself off the stage and into Blaine's arms. "I did it..." he whispered. "I actually did it!" Blaine hugged him back and teared up a little.

"I told you that you would! You're so amazing!" Blaine kept holding him tight.

"I love you so much!" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, not letting go.

"Love you too," Blaine whispered. He pulled back to look Kurt in the eye. "I'm so, _so_ fucking proud of you!"

"Was I good?" the younger man asked softly.

"Of course! You were utterly amazing, sexy, fantastic, just _perfect_! I'm so proud to call you mine!" He pulled Kurt in for a warm kiss. He had almost forgotten the fact that his erection was still straining in his pants. Kurt giggled.

"So you liked the pants then?" Blaine nodded dumbly.

"They're _really_ tight..." he forced out.

"Want me to wear them tonight?" Kurt purred against Blaine's neck.

"Y-Yes, please..." Blaine moaned. Then he realized they were still in the auditorium. Luckily, they had spoken really low and the tutors hadn't heard. "Babe, we should go." Kurt nodded. He turned around and smiled at the tutors.

"Thank you so much," he said politely. "Is it okay if we leave now?" The woman nodded.

"It's fine, we'll mail you the details." Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt out the door.

"Ohmygod!" he grinned. "They _loved_ you!" Kurt smiled modestly.

"I guess I did okay..."

"_Okay_!? They loved you so much!" Blaine was bouncing with happiness. Kurt laughed.

"They seemed to... I messed up a little on my monologue though..." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt again and hugged him close.

"Everyone make mistakes. You're only human. They saw potential in you and you were amazing." Kurt nodded, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Thank you for believing in me."

"I always believe in you," Blaine said and kissed Kurt's forehead. He let him go and grabbed his hand. "How about lunch to celebrate?" he grinned.

"Sounds perfect... But today's still more about your birthday than my audition."

"We'll just have to celebrate some more," Blaine smiled. "Come on, let's find some fancy restaurant and get some champagne and way too expensive food." Kurt smiled, swinging their arms between them.

"Sounds perfect!"

They walked through New York to a restaurant and sat down. They ordered food and champagne. When it came in, Blaine poured it up in their glasses and grinned.

"Cheers! To future Mr. Broadway, to me on my birthday, to New York, and to us," Blaine smiled. "To us for having survived everything. To being strong."

"To us," Kurt smiled, clinking his glass.

:)

A few months later, Kurt was sat nervous on the floor of the hotel room in which he was getting ready for the wedding. He was wearing a soft tail coat and trousers in a deep luxurious, dark blue. His waist coat was a pale silvery blue and that, along with his crisp white shirt, contrasted beautifully against his pale skin. He was sat cross legged in front of the mirror, creasing his suit and chewing his nails when the door opened and Nick, his best man, entered.  
"I look stupid," he muttered unhappily. His soft chestnut hair was flopping in his eyes, he couldn't make it do what he wanted it to today. Nick just smiled and walked up to him to pull him in for a long hug.

"The hair needs adjustments," he admitted. "But other than that, you look perfect." Kurt sat on the edge of the bed and let Nick get to work on his hair.

"Have you seen Blaine? Is he okay? Has he changed his mind?" Nick stilled his hands and sat down next to Kurt quietly.

"Why would he ever change his mind?" Nick whispered.

"Because he's _better_ than me," Kurt whined softly. "And I just keep waiting for him to realize it. Weren't you worried about Jeff when you got married?"

"No," Nick said. "I know he loves me and I love him. Didn't you say Blaine is your soul mate?" Kurt nodded slowly.

"He is. He's everything to me..."

"Soul mates are everything to each other," Nick said. "He loves you just as much as you love him. I thought you had come to understand that after like three years together?" he frowned.

"Sometimes I get stuck in my old mind set." Kurt shrugged uncertainly. "Have you seen him today?"

"Yeah. He was with Cooper and Jeff. I think his mom is coming soon as well... He's just as nervous as you are," Nick admitted.

"Does he look good in his suit? I picked it..." It was the same cut as Kurt's, but it was classic black with a silver waist coat.

"He looks great," Nick reassured. He continued working on Kurt's hair until it looked perfect. "There, all done and ready." Kurt nodded nervously. He crossed to the dresser and pulled out a small velvet box.

"Will you take this to him? It's something new and blue."

"It's not the ring, is it? Because I'm pretty sure you already gave that to me..." Kurt shook his head and laughed.

"No. Take a look if you want." The younger boy watched Nick open the box. Inside was a gorgeous lapel pin. It was identical to the bronze Warbler pins they'd worn at school, but it was silver with sapphire eyes. "The sapphire's are pretty poor quality," he admitted. "But it was all I could get on the money I saved up from my job." Kurt had gotten himself a night and weekend job at a local Italian restaurant. Nick grinned.

"He'll love it. I'll go give it to him! Stay here, I'll be back in a minute!"

"Dude, relax!" Cooper tried, but Blaine just shook his head, he was really nervous.  
"What if I screw up? I need to make this perfect for him!"

"Squirt... it'll be perfect because he loves you. Now sit down, shut up and tie your bow tie. Now... Do we gel your hair down or not?"  
"Not," Nick grinned, slipping into the room. "You know Kurt loves your curls... Hi baby." He turned and kissed his husband quickly before turning back to Blaine. "Kurt asked me to give you this." He held out the box. "He says that it's something new _and_ blue." Blaine frowned and opened to box slowly. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the gorgeous pin.

"It- It's so beautiful..." he breathed. Nick smiled as Cooper pinned it to Blaine's lapel.

"He saved up all the money from his job." Blaine stared at Nick with wide eyes.

"How do I even deserve him?"

"I just had this conversation with Kurt. Don't tell me I have to have it with you, too…" Blaine sighed.

"No, I know. It's just... I feel so lucky. Kurt's... He's just perfect," Blaine smiled. "And this is the best day of my life."

"It's the best day of his, too," Jeff smiled. "So... You still need something old and something borrowed..."

"I should get back to Kurt," said Nick and kissed Jeff before leaving again.  
"Yeah... What would that be though?" asked Blaine. Cooper pulled a pocket watch from his pocket and attached it to Blaine's jacket.

"That's mine. Granddad left me it when he died, so it's old and borrowed." He ruffled Blaine's curls. "Happy?"

"Yeah," Blaine grinned. He stood up and pulled Cooper in for a hug. "Thank you for being here today."

"Of course. I was wrong about Kurt... You two are perfect together." He smiled, holding his brother tightly.

"I'm glad you finally realized that," Blaine chuckled, pulling back from the hug and wiping his eyes. Cooper kissed Blaine's forehead.

"I have to go and get Mom, I'll be right back." Jeff watched Cooper leave and turned to Blaine.

"Did you get Kurt anything?"

"I- Yeah," Blaine stuttered. "Fuck! I should have told Nick to take it with him! C-Could you go leave it to him?" When Jeff nodded, Blaine pulled out a box from his bag. Inside, there was a silver necklace with K&B on it. Jeff looked at it and Blaine eyed him nervously. "Is it bad?" The blonde shook his head.

"It's beautiful. Why? Are you worried?"

"It's just... Very simple? Maybe? I don't know..." Blaine bit his lip.

"It's perfect," Jeff smiled. "I'll go and give it to him."

Jeff walked over to Kurt's room and knocked softly before stepping in.

"Hey! Blaine has something for you too, Kurt," he smiled and handed him the box. Kurt opened the box and gasped happily, sliding the silver pendant onto the same chord as his locket, which he never took off.

"It's perfect," he smiled.

"I'll tell Blaine you think so," Jeff grinned and slipped out the door again.  
"Time to go now... You feeling okay?" asked Nick. Kurt turned his terrified eyes to Nick.

"What if I screw up? What if I trip and fall?" Nick chuckled and hugged Kurt tight to himself.

"You won't." He sighed happily. "Thank you for everything, Kurt."

"What are you thanking me for?" Kurt asked, returning the hug.

"For always being there for me. For supporting me in everything. For being my best friend," said Nick, holding Kurt tight. "I love you, little brother."

"Love you too, big brother," Kurt whispered. "You're the only family I have."

"And Blaine," Nick smiled, tears in his eyes. He took Kurt's hand and squeezed it. "You'll do amazing. Just relax and well, enjoy it. It's a once in a lifetime experience after all." Kurt nodded and walked with Nick. The minute he caught sight of Blaine, his breath caught in his throat. Blaine was gorgeous.

Blaine met Kurt's eyes and he froze where he was. Kurt had never looked more perfect. Most of his weight was back and he looked _stunning_ in his clothes. They were meant to walk in from two different aisles and meet in the middle, but Blaine found it very hard not to just go kiss his soon-to-be-husband. Kurt watched Blaine walking jerkily down the aisle. The minute they met, he grasped his hands and kissed him softly.

"I love you," Kurt breathed.

"I love you too," Blaine whispered. Everyone in the church stood up as they walked hand in hand. They arrived to the front of the church and the priest started talking. Soon enough, it was time for their home made vows. Kurt was set to start.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, staring deeply into Blaine's eyes. "Before I met you, I didn't think I'd amount to anything. I thought I'd die alone and in the dark. But you met me and you let me hope. You let me dream. You gave me a future, you gave me _sight_, but mainly, you gave me love. You made me believe that I was worth loving. I love you so, so much and I can't imagine my life without you. I don't- I don't believe in God, but I'm _so_ thankful to whoever brought you into my life." Blaine had to stop himself from crying. He just squeezed Kurt's hands and smiled at him before starting.

"Kurt, you are everything to me. Before I met you, I felt numb. It was like I was a walking dead. But then, the day you came into my life, I felt lighter. We've had so many firsts and we still have so many more to finish. You are the best thing in my life and I will hold on to you forever, I promise that. I'll love you until the day I die, and even after that."

The rest of the wedding was a blur for Kurt, and the next thing he knew, the priest was telling them that they could kiss. Blaine smiled, turned to Kurt completely and put his hand on the back of his neck to pull him close. He kissed him warm and slow while the small audience burst into applause. Kurt pulled away and stared at the ring on his finger.

"We're married, Blaine. _Married_!" Blaine pulled Kurt in for a hug.

"I know," he whispered. His eyes were filled with tears as he pulled back and kissed Kurt again.

"You're my everything," Kurt breathed, barely even remembering that they were surrounded by people.

"I love you so much," Blaine said and kissed Kurt again and again.  
"Seriously, guys!" Cooper called. Blaine chuckled and finally pulled away to face their family and friends. Kurt was instantly knocked off his feet as Jeff flung himself at him. He hit the ground hard, but the blonde didn't even notice, he just hugged Kurt hard. Blaine was greeted by a slightly less violent hug from Cooper.

"Congrats, Squirt!" Blaine smiled and hugged him back. Kurt held his hand out to Blaine, silently asking to be helped up, but Jeff wasn't letting him go that easily.

"_Jeff_!" Blaine whined. "Come on, dude!" He pushed Jeff off of Kurt and helped his husband up on his feet. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine," Kurt laughed, rubbing at his hip. "A little bruised, but okay." He relaxed as Nick drew him into a soft hug.

The hugs and congratulations continued the entire day. The reception was lovely and finally, it was time for their first dance. Blaine walked up to Kurt, took his hand and kissed it.

"May I have this dance?"

"Always," Kurt smiled softly, tightening his slender fingers around Blaine's hand. "I'm so happy, Blaine."

"I am, too," Blaine grinned. He pressed Kurt close and they slowly started dancing. Kurt dropped his head to Blaine's shoulder, closed his eyes and relaxed into the perfect moment. Blaine put one finger under Kurt's chin to angle his head up. That kiss was probably the best one they had ever had. It was like time stopped. Blaine could almost feel his bond with Kurt growing stronger. Kurt moaned into the kiss.

"This one's for you, Coop!" Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt hard, laughing against his lips as Cooper made a weird sound.

"Blaaaaine!" Cooper whined. "I don't care if you're married. I don't want to see my baby brother making out with someone!"

"Then don't watch," Blaine teased and kissed Kurt again. Eventually, then went back to dancing and the rest of the guests were dancing as well.

"Blaine?" a soft voice asked. "Can I borrow you?" Blaine turned to his mother and nodded with a smile.

"Is that okay, Kurt?"

"Of course," Kurt smiled. He retreated to the head table and sat with his chin in his hands, watching Blaine and his mother laugh and dance together. He suddenly found an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach and he tried to force himself not to cry as he watched his husband and his mother. He realized he was jealous. Marie glanced over at Kurt.

"Blaine, go dance with Cooper or something," she smiled and let him go. She walked up to Kurt. "Sweetie, do you want to dance?" Kurt's eyes widened.

"I... Really?"

"Of course," she smiled warmly. "We're family." Kurt smiled and took her hand, walking with her to the dance floor.

They danced and laughed for ten minutes until it was time for Marie to give a speech. She grabbed a microphone and started speaking.

"I would like to start off with saying a few words to Kurt. Thank you. Thank you for taking care of my son. I know you say you don't, but you have taken care of him. I couldn't be happier with who Blaine turned out with." Kurt blushed, leaning into Blaine's side. Blaine grinned and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead.  
"And Blaine," Marie continued. "I-I'm so proud of you. So proud to call you my son." And then she was finished. She gave Blaine and Kurt a hug while Nick grabbed the microphone.

"Hey! So, I'm Kurt's best man... I know that I'm supposed to tell embarrassing stories, but I'll leave that to Cooper. I just wanted to thank both boys for being my friends, and Kurt for being my brother. I've seen you both grow up so much in the last three years. And I've never seen two men more suited for each other." They thanked Nick, then Cooper took over.

"Well, I was going to tell some embarrassing stories, but I decided not to. So I won't tell you about when Blaine masturbated for the first time and I walked in on him," Cooper winked and Blaine groaned. Kurt giggled and stroked his hand through Blaine's curls soothingly.

"Seriously though, I'm sorry that I doubted you two. You're perfect together and I'm so happy you found each other." He raised his glass. "To Kurt and Blaine!" Everyone raised their glasses and toasted the boys who were staring lovingly at each other.

After the reception, they headed back to the hotel to stay there for one night before going to South Africa the next day. Blaine was so happy. He just couldn't how far they had come. And they still had a long road ahead of them together, filled with love and happiness.

**That was the end of the story. But, there is an epilogue coming up really soon! :D So stay tuned and keep reviewing :) /Helen & Helen**


	22. Epilogue First Half

**First part of the epilogue is here! It's time for some papa Blaine and daddy Kurt, don't you think? Well, here it is! There are two time jumps in this one, you'll hopefully understand them :)**

**Enjoy the first part of the epilogue!**

Kurt was curled on a hospital chair, his nails chewed to the skin. He and Blaine had been married for six years, they'd both graduated college with very good grades. Blaine worked for a well respected law company and Kurt had worked on Broadway for two years, before deciding he'd rather teach. A year ago, they'd decided that it was time to start a family and had set about trying to find a surrogate. After much discussion, they'd decided that Kurt would be the biological father for their first child. A surrogate had been found and now, months later, Kurt was waiting in hospital for his twins to arrive. They'd chosen not to know the sex.

Kurt glanced at the clock and let out a whine.

"Come on, Blaine," he whispered. He'd called his husband when Sophie went into labor, but he'd only been able to get hold of his sectary. "I need you..."

Blaine suddenly stormed into the room, his body covered with sweat.

"Kurt! Ohmygod! We're getting a family!" He ran up to him and hugged him tight. Kurt threw himself into Blaine's arms.

"Oh thank God! I thought you weren't going to make it! Sophie won't let me in there... She keeps screaming about how I did this to her..." Blaine laughed a little.

"I heard people can get really rude while giving birth." A nurse came up to them.

"Hummel-Andersons?" Blaine nodded. "Are you ready to meet your two sons?" she smiled at them and Blaine's eyes went wide.

"We have two sons," he breathed, tearing up a little.

"Boys," Kurt whispered. "We have two boys." They walked into the room. Sophie was smiling, she looked exhausted. In each arm, she held a small bundle of blankets. She held them out to Kurt and Blaine. The boys were identical. They had Kurt's creamy pale skin and chestnut colored hair, but it looked like it would curl like Sophie's soft blonde ringlets. The babies' eyes were blue, like all babies eyes are, but Kurt thought it looked like the one he was holding would get Sophie's brown eyes, where as the one Blaine had looked like they would remain blue like his.  
"There're gorgeous," he breathed, kissing Sophie on the forehead. One single tear slipped down Blaine's cheek.

"They're beautiful." The two husbands had discussed names many times, but suddenly, they didn't seem to fit. Blaine looked into his son's eyes. "Eric. His name is Eric."

"This one's Simon," Kurt whispered. "Simon Hummel-Anderson."

"Simon and Eric. They're truly ours," Blaine breathed. "When can we bring them home?" he asked a nurse.

"They're both a healthy weight... We'd just like to keep them over night under observation, you can take them home in the morning."  
"Thank you so much, Sophie," Kurt smiled, tears flowing down his cheeks. "Thank you for our sons." Sophie smiled.

"It's nothing, sweetie. Take good care of them." They gestured for Kurt and Blaine to go to another room. They got to bring Simon and Eric with them.

"You can sleep in here," a nurse told them. Kurt and Blaine pushed the two single beds together and curled on the make-shift double bed together, holding the babies.  
"They're so perfect, Blaine..." Kurt breathed. "And so tiny." Blaine played with Eric's hand.

"I know... And they're ours." He leaned over to kiss Kurt on the lips. "They look like you. Completely perfect." Simon started to squirm a little, whimpering softly.

"Shh..." Kurt whispered. "Don't cry..." The cries got louder and he turned to Blaine with wide eyes.

"Try to soothe him. Maybe... Sing for him," Blaine offered. Eric was still asleep. Kurt brought the baby up to his shoulder, rubbing his back and singing Disney songs to him quietly. He cursed softly when the baby's cries woke up Eric. Blaine sighed and brought Eric up on his shoulder to rock his gently. He sang softly and tried to soothe him. Finally, the two babies fell asleep. All four boys were exhausted. Blaine gripped Kurt's hand and smiled tiredly.

"It'll be worth it."

:)

Kurt and Blaine both came with the twins to drop them off on their first day of school.

"Daddy, I'm nervous..." Eric told Kurt quietly when they reached the parking lot. Blaine and Simon walked ahead, hand in hand. Kurt sighed and swooped Eric up into his arms, settling him on his hip and looking into his blue eyes. The twins were identical, apart from their eyes. But while Simon was loud and playful, Eric was shy and reserved, not making friends easily.  
"Honey, you'll be fine. You and Si can make friends with some other kids."

"You promise?" he whispered, looking at Kurt with big eyes.

"Of course, honey. Plus, Papa and I will be here to pick you up later." They caught up with Blaine and Simon.  
"What if the other kids don't like me?" Eric asked quietly, just loud enough for Blaine to hear. Blaine gave Simon's hand to Kurt and kneeled beside Eric.

"Hey sweetie, don't be scared. You'll be just fine."

"But kids are mean to me," he whispered, not meeting Blaine's eyes. "They always play with Simon..."

"Simon will play with you too, honey. Don't worry." He kissed Eric's forehead and smiled at him. "Okay?" Eric nodded uncertainly and took his brother's hand. They ran into school together and Kurt leant against Blaine.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Blaine took his hand and smiled.

"Yeah, I think they will."

Eric stepped inside, his whole body shaking. He wouldn't tell daddy Kurt or papa Blaine, but he wasn't only nervous, he was terrified. Simon dropped his brother's hand and ran off to make friends. He loved his twin, but he didn't understand why Eric would just _talk_ to people.

The day went by slowly and at lunch time, Eric was sat by himself in the corner of the playground with his sandwich and his juice box. A bigger boy in their class came up to him.  
"You're stupid!" the boy laughed. "My mommy says I shouldn't be friends with you 'cause your daddies are fags... But Simon's nice. You're stupid!" The bigger boy grabbed his sandwich and shoved it in his own mouth before squeezing the entire juice box over Eric's head. The little boy's bottom lip wobbled and he looked around for his brother. Simon saw everything happen from across the yard. He ran there and stood in front of Eric.

"Don't hurt him! He's my best brother I ever had!" Eric curled in a ball, whimpering thanks to the cold juice and watched as Simon and the other boy got into a fight. Before long, all three boys were being dragged to the principal's office and the secretary was calling Blaine.  
"Mr Hummel-Anderson? Would you be able to come down to the school please? Your son has been involved in a fight."

"Wh-What?" Blaine stuttered. "Eric or Simon?"

"Simon... But it would seem Eric was involved as well. The twins and the other boy are refusing to say what happened."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Blaine hung up and rushed to the school. Kurt was working as a teacher at NYU and had a class at the moment.

When Blaine burst into the office, Eric was curled up, still soaked through with juice and his eyes bright red and swollen from crying. Simon was sat next to him, his tiny fists clenched and his lip split and bloody. The other boy, Tommy Davies was sat on his mother's lap, being fussed over. He had a black eye coming through. Blaine walked straight up to Eric and took the sobbing boy in his arms. He reached for Simon and pulled him in, too.

"P-Papa..." Eric whimpered into Blaine's neck.  
"Ah. Good, you're here," Mrs. Davies said curtly. "Now we can get your boys punished for injuring _my_ son." Blaine looked at her firmly and held his sons tight.

"I believe we need a story here. What happened, Simon?" he asked. Simon darted a quick look at Eric before looking up at Blaine, blood still dripping down his chin.

"He started it, Papa!" he insisted with wide, innocent eyes. Blaine sighed.

"It doesn't matter who started it. Just tell us what happened, alright?"

"I... He was mean to Eric." Simon pouted and looked at his hands. "I was just trying to get him to leave him alone!" Blaine frowned.

"What do you mean? How was he mean to Eric?" Eric looked at his hands and spoke softly.

"He ate my sandwich," he whispered. "And poured my juice on me... He said that I was stupid and that his mommy said you and daddy are fags... What's a fag, papa?"  
"That's a lie!" Mrs. Davies stood up. "My Tommy would never do such a thing!" The principle was watching quietly, not sure what to say.

"Excuse me," said Blaine to Mr. Davies. "How would my son even have heard the word fag if it wasn't for Tommy? I think he's telling the truth." Eric sniffed and hid his face in Blaine's side.  
"It seems to me that Eric is socially introverted and Simon has violence issues. I would suggest getting professional help for both of your sons." Mrs. Davies smirked before turning to the principle. "But for now, I would suggest that both twins are suspended."  
"No!" Simon burst, looking at Blaine with wide eyes. "Eric didn't do anything!"

"I think that would be very unfair," Blaine said, turned to the principle. "And why would Eric have juice in his hair? I don't think he did that to himself."

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson," the principle sighed. "I doubt Tommy was being malicious. Boys will be boys..." Blaine's face was completely straight.

"So you think my boy beat him up for nothing? And you're going to suspend them both?"

"I know your son hurt Tommy, Mr. Hummel-Anderson." The principle ran a hand through his hair. "He has a black eye... And Tommy's parents donate a good deal of money to the school," he sighed. "I'm suggesting a week long suspension for Simon and a week of detentions for Tommy. And Eric... Eric won't be getting any punishment, but I suggest that you talk to him about mixing better with the other children. You can take them both home now." Blaine shook his head.

"No. We'll take them to another school. The evidence to what happened here are _so_ clear, but you're blinded by homophobia." Blaine took Eric up to rest on his hip and took Simon's hand. "We won't take that."

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson... I really think that you're over reacting." Eric was still shaking in Blaine's arms.

"What do you think of homosexuals?" he asked both of them, looking at them with a firm and decided gaze.

"That's really neither here nor there," the Principle blustered.  
"I think that you're going to hell," Mrs. Davies stated. "And I don't want my son infected with your loose morals." Simon's eyes went wide.

"Don't say that to my papa! He's not going to hell!" Blaine winced.

"Simon, don't..."

"You're a horrible lady!" Simon yelled, angry tears spilling out of his eyes.  
"I'm scared, papa..." Eric whimpered. "Can we go home?" Mrs. Davies raised an eyebrow.

"Your father _is_ going to hell, along with your other father." She rolled her eyes. "I think the problem is solved. As long as those boys change schools." Eric peaked a look up to Blaine, he'd never seen his papa look this scary. Blaine let both of his sons go and stepped closer to her.

"You know _nothing_ about us and you have no right to walk over us like that. Come on, boys, let's go." He grabbed the boys' hands and walked out of the room.

The drove home in silence. Once they got into the house, Simon reached for Blaine, the bottom half of his face still covered in blood.

"My lip hurts, papa..." Blaine nodded.

"Oh, of course, sweetie." He fixed Simon's lip and then showered both of them. When it was all done, they sat down in the couch and watched _The Lion King_ while waiting for Kurt. Eric hadn't said anything since they came in, he was just burrowed into Blaine's side, shaking a little. Simon turned to his Papa.

"Are you mad at me for hitting Tommy?" he asked softly

"Yes," Blaine nodded. "I'm glad you stood up to him, but you should never hit someone, okay?" Blaine realized that Kurt and he needed to have a talk with the boys later. They didn't understand that their parents were different.

"But he made Eric cry..."

"It wa s a good thought, baby," said Blaine and kissed his forehead. "But you can't hit anyone, ever." Just then, he heard Kurt enter. "We're in here!" Blaine half shouted. Kurt frowned as he entered the room.

"Why are you all home early? Simon!" he gasped, rushing over and falling to his knees in front of his son, taking his face gently in his hands. "What happened to your lip?"

"I hit Tommy," he admitted quietly. "But only because he made Eric cry! And then Tommy hit me back... It still h-hurts, daddy..." Kurt took Simon in his arms and hugged him close, looking up at Blaine.

"What's going on?"

"Well, I believe it happened how Simon said, but well, the principle didn't. Then Mrs. Davies said you and I are going to hell... It pissed Simon off as well. I made them quit. They're going to the other school we considered before. I can't let them go at that one," Blaine blushed as he said the words, but he was determined. "The principle is even homophobic!" Kurt nodded, fire blazing behind his eyes, but his gaze softened when he turned to the younger twin.

"Eric, honey, are you okay?" Eric curled tighter into Blaine's side, he had always been closer to Blaine.

"I'm okay," he whispered. "Daddies… What's a fag?" Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine swallowed hard.

"Boys... We need to talk to you about something." Their sons nodded slowly and looked at their daddies. "Well..." Blaine found Kurt's hand and laced their fingers together. "Most of your friends have a mommy and a daddy, right?" The boys nodded again. "Sometimes, two boys or two girls fall in love, like me and your daddy. And some people think that's wrong."

"But why?" Simon asked from Kurt's lap. "You and Daddy love each other, right?"

"Of course we do. But some people think it shouldn't be that way. That it's not normal. That's why some people call us bad words, like 'fag'. But you can't say that word. It's a bad one." Blaine looked over at Kurt for help. He had no idea if the boys understood.

"Boys," Kurt hesitated. "How do you feel when people call you names and are mean?"  
"I don't like it..." Simon frowned. Eric sniffed and climbed onto Blaine's lap.

"It makes me cry..."  
"Right. Because it's mean and it isn't true. That's how me and Papa feel when people say those horrible things about us. And if someone ever says those things to you, I want you to tell a teacher and remember that love is love. And that we're a happy family and that's all that matters, okay?" Simon nodded.

"I love you, daddies," he whispered and curled into Kurt's lap. Blaine smiled and pulled Eric closer.

"We love both of you so much."

Later that night, when Simon was asleep, Eric padded into Blaine and Kurt's room, his hair mussed up and his eyes red. He tugged on Blaine's hand to wake him up. Blaine stirred awake and saw Eric.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"I had a nightmare, Papa," he whispered, his voice hitching with tears.

"Oh, baby," he said and held out his arms. "Do you want to tell me about it?" Eric shook his head and curled in Blaine's arms under the covers.

"Why don't kids like me, Papa?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know," Blaine whispered and hugged him close. "I don't think they have given you a proper chance. You know, people didn't like daddy Kurt when he was younger either, and he's amazing, you know that. And so are you."

"They all like Simon," the small boy whimpered. "I can't be loud like him..." Blaine stroke Eric's cheek gently.

"Sometimes, you don't have to be loud to make friends." Blaine knew Kurt had woken up and was listening. What he just said fit their relationship perfectly. Because they weren't just husbands, also best friends.

Eric nodded slowly.

"Can I sleep with you tonight, Papa?"

"Of course." He pulled Eric close. "Comfortable?" he asked with a smile.

"Mhm," Eric mumbled. "I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, sweetie," he kissed Eric's head gently. "Don't forget it." Eric yawned.

"More than Simon?"

"No. I love you both just as much. Daddy Kurt does, too, and grandma Marie and uncle Cooper. We all love you just as much as we love Simon."

"Everyone plays with Simon more," the little boy whispered, and it was true, Eric was so quiet that it was easy to forget about him.

"Sleep, Eric. We can talk tomorrow, okay?" Eric nodded and fell asleep in ten seconds, curled into Blaine's strong chest. Blaine glanced over at Kurt, who was already asleep again, and smiled. He couldn't believe how he ever got this lucky.

**Don't you just love Simon and Eric? I know I do :') Give us some reviews in preparation for the last update! :) See you soon! /Helen & Helen**


	23. Epilogue Second Half

**I don't have much to say… The chapter will have to speak for itself. Enjoy the last part of this story!**

**WARNING: Contains some sensitive subjects. I don't want to spoil anything, so I won't say more than that.**

Years later, and the twins were twenty one. When they were seven, Kurt and Blaine had decided it was time to complete their family and found another surrogate. This time, Blaine had been the biological father and they'd been blessed with a daughter, Lilah. Now, fourteen years later, the twins were back from college and were downstairs with Blaine while Kurt helped his daughter get ready for her first date. Simon was pacing and scowling and Eric was sat on the couch, leaning against his Papa, reading.

"She's too young," Simon muttered. "Dad, don't you think she's too young?" Blaine just shrugged.

"Nah, she really likes him. I think she'll be just fine," he smiled reassuringly. Simon let out a growl of frustration and Eric spoke without even looking up from his book.  
"Teen pregnancies are up by thirty percent this year. Have you even met this kid?"

"Ye- I mean, no, but we had that talk with her. No need to be stressed up about it." Kurt came down the stairs and glared at the twins.

"I know what you're doing, boys, and stop it. Both of you were dating at fourteen, so leave her alone. She's about to come down stairs and she's really nervous, so be nice, okay?" The boys nodded and rolled their eyes.

"Fine..." Blaine put down his magazine and stood up, he was so excited to see her.

"You can come down, honey!" Kurt called up the stairs. Lilah wandered nervously into the room. She was short for her age and had her mother's pale skin, but other than that, she was a mini, feminine Blaine. She had his dark curls, except hers reached mid back and were loose, cascading around her face and back. She also had Blaine's huge golden eyes with long lashes. She was slender with young, newly developing curves. Kurt had dressed her in a short, floaty sea green dress and low cream pumps. Blaine's mouth hung wide open.

"W-Wow... You look _stunning_, sweetie!" Lilah blushed at the compliment.  
"Not bad," Eric stated.

"Who is this boy?" Simon scowled.  
"He's called Nate, he's a senior," Lilah said softly, before leveling her oldest brother with a glare. "Don't you dare threaten him." Kurt caught Blaine's eye worriedly, Lilah had never mentioned that Nate was a senior.

"_Senior_!?" Simon burst out. "How can you be okay with this?" he asked Blaine.  
"She promised to text us wherever she goes and to be home before eleven. So what's the big deal?"

"You're sister's sensible," Kurt cut in. "She'll be fine." Lilah moved over to Blaine and climbed into his lap, a habit she'd never grown out of.

"You won't let them follow me, right, Papa?"

"Of course not, sweetie," Blaine smiled and kissed her cheek. "You go have fun!"

Nate Richardson pulled up outside the house, he was a senior and jock. He loved nothing more than to 'pop the cherry' of hot new freshmen. Lilah Hummel-Anderson was his first conquest of the school year. The small teenager was gorgeous, and a cheer leader to boot. Now he just had to get past her family, he'd heard she had two older brothers. He strutted up the porch and knocked once on the front door, leaning in the doorway and waiting for Lilah. Blaine went to open the door.

"Hi," he smiled. The boy in front of him was very handsome indeed. "I'm Blaine," he reached out his hand.

"Nate," the boy nodded, shaking Blaine's hand. "Is Lilah ready?"

"Yeah, she's right he-" Blaine turned around and suddenly, his two sons were at his side.  
"Nate," they greeted. "So you're interested in our baby sister?" Simon asked with a death glare.

"Sure." Nate worked hard to school his smirk into what he hoped was a pleasant smile. "She seems really cool."  
"Cool?" Eric raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you've got?" Nate shrugged.

"I just want to get to know her." Simon took a step forward.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you, I swear." Blaine pushed Simon backwards.  
"Simon, stop it!"

"Simon Hummel-Anderson you get back in the house _right_ now!" Kurt snapped. Simon glared at Nate once more before stalking back into the house and kissing Lilah on the head. Eric looked Nate up and down slowly.

"He's not wrong, you know. Lilah deserves the world, you'd better give it to her."

"Oh yes, I will," Nate said and had to keep himself from winking. Blaine nodded and called for Lilah. She stepped forward from behind and smiled nervously.

"Hey..."

"Hey, baby. You look hot," Nate murmured. Lilah blushed and kissed Blaine and Eric on their cheeks before skipping off to Nate's car. Nate followed her and left the two in the doorway.

"I don't like him," Eric muttered.  
"It'll be fine," Blaine promised and watched the two leave.

The clock was almost eleven when Eric's phone rang.

"Lilah! What is it? What's going on!?" he half screamed and Simon turned around, looking at him. Lilah was sobbing into the phone.

"Eric... W-Will you and S-Simon come and p-pick me up? I'm in town b-by the square."

"Fuck, I'll kill that bastard! We'll be there in five minutes!" They both ran out to the car and headed downtown. When they finally saw Lilah, they stopped it and ran to her. Lilah was curled on the floor, her eyes red from crying, her mascara running down her cheeks. There were bruises already forming on the creamy white skin on her thighs and legs, the top of her dress and was torn so that you could see her bra. She threw herself into Simon's arms.

"Ohmygod, Lilah!" Simon hugged her back and meanwhile, Eric looked over her body.

"Did he do this to you?" he asked between gritted teeth. Lilah nodded.

"We were in his car and we were j-just k-kissing but then he was grabbing at m-my arms and legs and I t-told him to stop and he t-told me to stop being s-such a baby. A-And he tried to p-put his hand down my t-top and he ripped my d-dress so I slapped him. Then he kicked m-me out of his car and said if I was g-going to be frigid then I c-could find my own way home." Lilah had buried her face in Simon's shoulder, her small body shaking with sobs. Eric and Simon looked at each other. They'd deal with him later.

"We have to get you home. To a nice bath, alright?" Lilah nodded and stood up, taking her brothers' hands.

"Are you mad at me?" Simon shook his head.

"No. Nate is a whole other story though." Lilah bit her lip and looked down.

"What are you going to do to him? Are you going to tell Dad and Papa?"  
"Of course." Eric nodded. "They'll want to know."

"And when it comes to Nate... We'll most definitely let his parents know." Simon hugged Lilah close. "Come on, honey. You're exhausted." Lilah nodded and let Simon pick her up, she was so small and light for her age that it was easy. They drove home in silence, Eric sitting in the back seat with his baby sister while Simon drove. They got to the house and Lilah trailed behind her brothers, not looking forward to seeing her fathers.

"Are you home, Lilah? How was it?" Blaine grinned when he heard the front door open. He got up on his feet. He could also hear Kurt coming down the stairs. Before anyone could say anything, Lilah had wrapped her arms around Blaine and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Papa..." she cried.

"Wha-What happened?" Blaine asked, turning to the twins with Lilah still in his arms. Eric sighed and leant into Blaine and Kurt who had just entered the room, he whispered everything that Lilah had told them. Blaine let go of Lilah as soon as he had finished the story.

"I'm calling him. Give me your phone, Lilah." When she looked at him insecurely, he finally snapped. "Fuck, Lilah! Just give me your phone!" Lilah flinched away from Blaine's harsh tone.  
"Blaine!" Kurt scolded, sitting on the coach and pulled Lilah down next to him, hugging her close to his side. "Lilah, honey... You need to give Papa Blaine your phone so that he can sort this out, okay sweetheart?" He stroke her hair gently and the young teenager nodded, handing her phone over silently, still looking at Blaine, her eyes scared. Blaine opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again, taking the phone.

He found Nate's number and dialed it. No one answered. He called again and again and again until finally...

"Nate Richardson?"

"Who wants to know?" the teenager's cocky voice filtered through the phone.

"What did you do to Lilah?" Blaine demanded as soon as he recognized the voice. Nate sighed, clearly pissed off.

"Look, I just thought she was more mature than she is, that's all."

"Don't you dare say that. She came home bruised, shaken and crying. How do you explain that, huh?" Blaine hadn't been this angry for nearly twenty years.

"It was just a misunderstanding. I thought she knew what she was getting herself into. I'm eighteen, Mr. Hummel-Anderson. You remember what it was like to be eighteen, right?" He sounded bored.

"She has _bruises_ from _you_! Doesn't that matter to you?"

"Only 'cause she struggled."

"You tried to force her into sex. She struggled and you hit her," Blaine stated. "Is that correct?"

"I never hit her, I just held her down," Nate growled. "And I didn't force her into anything, she _wanted_ it! Then I ripped her dress and she fucking slapped me!" The teenager was getting angry. First he hadn't managed to get laid, and now he was getting yelled at. The night hadn't gone as he had expected.

"For your sake," Blaine sneered. "I hope the police believe your story."

"Dude! You can't get the Police involved! She's fine!"

"She's _not_! She didn't want sex! She's fourteen for god's sake!" Blaine almost yelled into the phone.

"Pop... Calm down," Eric said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder. Lilah was shaking in Kurt's arms. Simon took the phone from Blaine.  
"Listen, asshole. You hurt the baby of the Hummel-Anderson family and that isn't okay. We _will_ see you in court and if you as much as speak to Lilah again, me and my brother will break your legs." He hung up. Blaine sunk down on the couch next to Lilah and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," he whispered. "I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, Papa," she whispered, curling against him. "Are you really going to go to the police?"

"Yes." He kissed her forehead. "I know it's hard, but-" Blaine looked at Kurt and found his hand, squeezing it lightly. "If there's one thing me and daddy learned, it's that it's always worth a try." Lilah nodded.

"I really thought he liked me..." she whispered brokenly. "When he... When he first started groping at me, I thought maybe I'd do it to make him happy, but... I couldn't. I was too scared and I'm not ready... He acted like I was a freak... Should I have just done it?"

"No," Blaine said firmly. "Never do it until you're one hundred percent ready and you've found the right person. Promise me?"

"I promise..." she whispered. "Could I get a bath or something?"

"Yeah, of course. Eric, go help her?" The man nodded and helped Lilah upstairs. When they were gone, Blaine leaned into Kurt's side. "I can't believe this," he whispered. Kurt nodded. He was paler than usual. He watched his son sit down on the floor opposite him.

"She could have gotten raped tonight, Blaine..." he whispered. "It's like Karofsky all over again." Simon frowned.

"Who's Karofsky?" Kurt sighed and looked at his son.

"I guess you're old enough to know this. When I was sixteen and... still blind, there were these two kids who bullied me pretty much constantly, Azimio and Karofsky. They used to beat me up and lock me in closets and steal my food, but... not long after me and Papa got together, I was really sick and weak and Karofsky got me alone in our room and he- he tried to rape me." Simon's eyes went wide.

"Ohmygod... I had no idea. I'm so sorry, dad." He stood up, walked over to the couch and hugged him. "No one deserves that."

"It's alright, Si." Kurt smiled hugging his son back. "It was a long time ago, and your Papa fixed me. Now I'm more worried about Lilah... Can you promise me that you won't go after Nate?"

"Fine," Simon sighed. He smiled at them and went upstairs to talk to Eric. Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt.

"When did they grow up?"

"Too quickly," Kurt sighed. "Do you think Lilah will be okay?"

"I think she will," Blaine smiled sadly. "It'll take some time, but she will be fine, just like you were." Blaine leaned in to kiss his husband softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt smiled into the kiss.

Eric looked up from where he was sat outside the bathroom door.

"You okay?" he asked his twin.

"No," Simon muttered. "Am I supposed to be?" Eric shook his head.

"Her thighs and arms are covered in hand shaped bruises." Simon dropped his head into his hands.

"Fuck... Fuck that bastard! I knew something was up with him! I just knew it!"

"Me too. He's four years older than her. I don't want her dating any more... Do you think Dad and Pop will listen?" Simon shook his head.

"No. But we'll just going to have to accept it. I don't think she'll date for a while now though... It'll go to court and I bet we'll win the case. It will be fine."

"I want to kill him," Eric said softly. He looked up into his twin's eyes. "That isn't me. You know it isn't. I'm quiet and I'm a pushover, but I want to find him and punch him in the face."

"But we can't. Our dads would be so mad, you know that."

"I don't care. He _hurt_ her, Si..."

"So we should do it?" Simon asked slowly, looking down at his brother. Eric met his eyes and nodded.

"I don't want to hurt him too badly. I just want him to know what he did to her." The twins slipped down the stairs and tried to open the door when Blaine's voice called for them.

"Boys! I know you're grownups and all, but it'd be nice to know where you're going." Eric's eye widened.

"I... uh... Just for a drive?"

"_Just for a drive_? Really, guys?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, knowing exactly what they were up to. Simon tightened his jaw.

"Okay. We were going to teach this kid a lesson. So what?" Blaine sighed and stood up, wrapping his arms around both of them.

"Relax. Hitting him won't make anything better."

"He needs to know how much he hurt her!" Eric whined.  
"Simon," Kurt said sternly. "You promised me." Simon let out a long sigh.

"I just can't believe it. She doesn't deserve this..."

"I know, honey," Kurt sighed, kissing his son on the forehead. "But it's happened now. And she wouldn't thank you for hurting him. Do you remember what we used to tell you when Eric used to get bullied?" Eric blushed, looking at the floor. He'd had problems with bullies all through school. Blaine hugged Eric again.

"I know this is hard for you, but beating him up won't change anything. You just have to be there for Lilah now. That's what she needs."

"Hey..." Lilah whispered from the door, her hair was wet, she had no make-up on and she was dressed in pajamas and a large, soft robe. As if planned, all four men sat down on the couch and reached out for her, giggling a little when they realized they all did the same thing. Lilah smiled softly and sat in the middle of them all.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I should have known that he only wanted me for sex."

"It's not your fault," said Eric. Simon nodded.  
"Yeah, you couldn't have known."

"Well... if it makes you feel better, I don't intend to date for a while."

"Yes!" Eric and Simon did a high five, which made Blaine roll his eyes.

"The most important part is that you're safe, sweetie." Lilah nodded, leaning into Kurt's side.

"I really thought he was going to rape me, Daddy..." Kurt's heart broke, she so rarely called him Daddy now a days.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. But he didn't. And you're strong, you can get through this." Lilah looked dubious, but she finally nodded. Within minutes, she was asleep in Kurt's arms, completely exhausted.  
"Poor baby," Blaine mumbled and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. "But at least we're all okay." Kurt nodded.

"And we're going to make that boy pay." They all agreed to that.

Eventually, they all dropped off to bed. Blaine carried Lilah up the stairs and tucked her in. He quietly slipped into bed next to Kurt and spooned him from behind.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hey," Kurt whispered back. "This is... hard. It's bringing back memories that I don't want to think about..."

"I know, baby." Blaine kissed his shoulder softly and nuzzled his neck. "And it's okay to do that. Maybe... I think you should talk to her about it later. I think you'd understand her better than I would." Kurt nodded slowly.

"I'm proud of you for stopping the boys earlier. I know you wanted to join them."

"I did," Blaine sighed. "But violence doesn't help, we both know that."

"I know... Will you represent her in court or will someone else from your firm do it?"

"I think someone else should. It'd be too suspicious if I did it. I think George could do it, he's a brilliant lawyer." Blaine smiled and tightened his grip around Kurt's waist. "It'll be fine, it always will."

"I know... But, Blaine, our baby girl came _this_ close to being raped today. And we couldn't do anything about it." Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms so that he was facing his husband.

"The world sucks. Nate sucks. And trust me, I'm furious about this. I can't believe how it could happen, but it did. All we have to do now is be there for her and focus on getting her better, plus winning the case." Blaine pressed a small kiss to Kurt's lips. "We can't change what's already happened." Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine back.

"Maybe the boys were right about not letting her date..."

"I think she'll want to wait for a while, but after that, of course she should date. Don't you want her to experience everything?" Blaine asked.

"Not if it means she gets hurt like this..."

"Not all men are like this," Blaine frowned. "I guess we'll just have to grill the boys a bit more the next time." Kurt nodded.

"And no more seniors."

"Not until she's a senior herself," Blaine nodded. He kissed his forehead and held him tight.

"It wasn't this hard with the boys," Kurt sighed. "I didn't expect it."

"We understand the boys better. She's the only girl in the family."

"It has to be hard for her... I wish we knew more girls. After Marie passed away, she didn't have anyone..." Kurt stroked his husband's hair gently. Losing his mother had been so hard for Blaine.

"Yeah... She'll get friends though, she's a great girl." Kurt nodded.

"I still regret letting her join cheerleading."

"Don't, she likes it, she really does," Blaine reassured and kissed his forehead again. "You're over thinking this right now, babe. It's late, we can talk tomorrow. Let's get some sleep."

"I don't think I'm going to get much sleep, but okay..." Kurt sighed, laying his head on Blaine's chest. Kurt was asleep minutes later. Blaine smiled a little and cuddled closer, falling asleep immediately.

:)

Blaine was eighty years old when he was diagnosed with cancer. He had been at the hospital on and off for almost three years, but his body was slowly giving up the fight.  
It was a beautiful spring day in April and Blaine was lying on the double bed in their house, which was located in Michigan. He looked out the window and saw the sun rise over the tree tops. Kurt was sleeping on the bed next to him, completely healthy. And he was still beautiful. No wrinkles or age could ever take away his beauty. Blaine lifted his weak, shaking arm and reached to hold Kurt's hand. Kurt opened one sleepy, clouded eye. Old age was taking his sight once more. He smiled at his husband, stroking his thumb across the wrinkled palm.  
"Hey," he croaked, his voice gruff. "How are you feeling today?"

"Peaceful," Blaine said weakly and looked at him. "You look beautiful. You always have." Kurt laughed.

"I look _old_." He stroked Blaine's soft grey curls. "Lilah's coming over later with the baby. The boys can't make it until tomorrow."

"Okay," Blaine whispered. He suddenly shivered, his body shaking a little. "Could you get me the extra blanket?" he asked.

"Of course!" Kurt went as fast as he could, tucking the blanket around Blaine. "Are you alright? Do you need anything else?"

"Just you," Blaine attempted a chuckle, but he ended up coughing violently.

"God, Blaine!" Kurt was instantly rubbing Blaine's back and pressed water to his lips. "You need to be rested if we want to get you better." It was a delusion. They both knew that Blaine wouldn't get better, not this time.

"I won't get better," Blaine forced out. "You know I won't." He looked into Kurt's eyes as he said the words they had left unspoken for so long.

"I..." Kurt's face crumpled. "No!" His frail voice cracked. "No, you can't leave me, Blaine. I can't live without you... I won't."

"Kurt," Blaine said softly. "Everyone dies at some point. It's my turn, we can't keep denying it." Blaine knew this was hard for Kurt to hear, but he had to prepare him. It was coming soon, he could feel it. The younger man shook his head.

"No. I _need_ you, Blaine. I always have. You can't ask me to live without you here, you _can't_."

"You're stronger than that. Just- please lay here with me? And face me?" Blaine tried to make more space on the bed, but his fragile body protested immediately. Kurt nodded shakily, curling in the small space on the bed, facing Blaine and wrapping his arms around him, stroking his hair as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"I don't want to say goodbye to you," he whispered.

"I know you don't believe in heaven, but I think we will meet again. Do you remember what I always told you in our wedding vows? _Until death do us part, and even after that_. Death can't tear us apart." Blaine's normally weak voice was surprisingly strong and firm, like he knew what he was saying was true. Kurt nodded, suddenly feeling like a scared teenager again. Since he was sixteen, Blaine had always been there for him and soon, he was going to be alone. None of the kids lived less than an hour away, he wouldn't have anyone.

"I know it's cliché to say this right before you die, but... I love you, Kurt. I told you the first day I met you and I have loved you every minute since then. Every minute of sixty five years. I can't even count how many minutes that is," he chuckled softly and managed not to cough this time.

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt sobbed. "I always will."

"Don't give up, Kurt. I'm always with you, you know I am. I'll be in here," Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's heart, "Wherever you go and eventually, we'll meet again. Spend time with the kids and grandkids. And- Please tell them I love them for me, will you?" Blaine could feel his body giving up. This would be such a nice place to die at, in the arms of the person he loved.

"No..." Kurt begged. "Lilah will be here later, you can tell her yourself."

"It's time, Kurt," Blaine whispered. "I need to let go."

"Please... Just hang on a little longer. Please, Blaine..."

"I've been saying that to myself for weeks now." Blaine's voice was getting weaker. "You have to let me go."

"Why do you want to leave me?" Kurt whimpered.

"I don't. I just can't keep fighting. I have to find peace somewhere and I know I can't find it here, not anymore. I know it's hard, Kurt, and I wish you didn't have to, but it's my turn, I have to go. I-I leave all of my things and money to you, do something good with it," Blaine smiled weakly. Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's, tears flowing silently.

"Okay," he whispered. "I-I'm letting you go." Blaine smiled and looked into Kurt's eyes.

"I'll always wait and keep searching in the dark for you, I promise." Blaine's body was finally giving up, he could feel life leaving him. He took Kurt's hand and held it tight. Blaine took his last breath and then his body relaxed in his husband's arms.

Kurt didn't cry. When Blaine Hummel-Anderson, his husband, the love of his life, died in his arms, his tears stopped. He didn't cry when his daughter and grandson found them later that day. He didn't cry when he sons came the next day. He didn't cry while they were planning the funeral. He didn't even cry as his husband's casket was lowered into the ground. But half a year later, when he opened up a specialist ward for the blind at their local hospital, paid for with Blaine's money and under his name, the tears finally came. As Kurt snipped the ribbon, he sobbed for the man he'd lost and the man he'd loved. As he stood there, Kurt Hummel-Anderson knew that it wouldn't be long until he joined his husband, where ever he may be.

**Around 80 000 words, 3000 messages in the roleplay, 23 chapters, 2 moths and 1 story later… That's where we stand right now. Yeah, that was it. The end of this story. We don't know about you, but both of us were very happy with the ending and we (well, at least I), ended up sobbing for almost an hour straight after sending the last message in our roleplay. We're so thankful for your support and so proud of the story :') Now, here comes one message each from the two authors…**

"_**Hey guys, x-Meiko-Rose-x here, Helen #2! I just want to say thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I've never had a story be this popular and it's an amazing feeling! I roleplay for fun and I never thought it could be this interesting to other people! WriteAndReadToSurvive (Helen #1) is a brilliant writer and it's been wonderful roleplaying with her :D**_

_**So thank you all! I'm sad to see this story go, but I guess it had to end somewhere...**_

_**/Helen."**_

"_**Now it's the other Helen talking (WriteAndReadToSurvive). Making this story has been amazing and I just feel incredibly grateful to have been a part of it. It's been so much fun and it seems like you guys enjoyed it :)**_

_**Extra thanks to Jake, Kaitlynn and Jessica for helping to beta read some of the first chapters. Also, thanks to Megan for being such an obsessed reader xD**_

_**Just really, thank you for everything. Much love! /Helen."**_

**Someone asked for a sequel, but well… That's obviously not going to happen. But we're both still writing other things, so you can always check out our profiles here on FFN.**

**Thank you for everything! Much love and many hugs :) /Helen & Helen**


	24. Important Author's Note

**Hi guys! This is basically just an author's note, BUT, me and Helen have important information, so keep reading.**

**We are now announcing our second story written together. It's called "Owner of my Heart" and it's posted on this account. Read the summary and author's note carefully before starting it.**

**I'm sorry for the e-mail and stuff, but we just wanted to notify you guys :)**

**Hugs! /Helen & Helen**


End file.
